Compañeros de trabajo
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: Daryl vuelve a Savannah, su ciudad natal. Allí comienza una nueva etapa como profesor de informática en el instituto de la ciudad. Carol es una brillante profesora de literatura, pero que tiene bastantes problemas con compañeros y alumnos. La actitud distante, tímida y misteriosa de Carol, hace que Daryl se sienta atraído por ella. Él intentará romper la coraza que le rodea.
1. Nueva vida, nuevo trabajo

Daryl paseó la mirada por la habitación de su nuevo apartamento. A comparación de la casa en la que había vivido en Canadá, éste era pequeño. En los últimos seis años, había residido en diferentes lugares del mundo, y había perdido la cuenta de en cuántas casas o apartamentos había pernoctado.

Pero esa etapa había terminado y volvía a la humildad de su barrio, el cual le había visto crecer. Hacía casi seis meses que había vuelto a Savannah y, hasta ese entonces había vivido con su madre, pero pronto decidió buscarse su lugar propio y alquilar un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de la playa y a escasos minutos de la de su madre.

A excepción de una maleta con apenas unas pocas prendas de vestir y su inseparable ordenador portátil, Daryl no tenía más pertenencias de las que llevaba consigo. Dejó la maleta en la cama, sacó de su interior el ordenador y lo encendió. Durante las tres horas siguientes, se dedicó a enviar su currículum a todas las empresas dedicadas a la programación informática.

Adoraba su trabajo como programador, y éste le había permitido viajar a infinidad de países en los últimos años. Desde joven, Daryl tuvo facilidad para todo lo relacionado con la tecnología, consiguiendo entrar en una de las mejores universidades para estudiar ingeniería informática, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores de su promoción.

Miró un sinfín de ofertas de trabajo, enviando su currículo a todas ellas. No todas estaban relacionadas con la programación, pero la gran mayoría sí. Durante esos cinco meses había estado sin trabajar, adaptándose de nuevo a la vida en su ciudad. Pero ahora, tenía la necesidad de volver a estar activo, tener un trabajo y estar ocupado.

Por suerte para él, su trabajo en el extranjero le había reportado buenos ingresos económicos y aún disponía de suficiente dinero. Muy a pesar de que en el pasado había gastado una fortuna, aún podía permitirse alquilar un apartamento, y sobre todo, ayudar a su madre.

Observó una por una las ofertas de trabajo; y entonces, vio una que le llamó la atención. A diferencia de las anteriores, ésta consistía en un proyecto innovador del instituto High Savannah para enseñar a los jóvenes a programar. Daryl sonrió y envió su solicitud a la escuela. Cuando había estado en Argentina trabajando, había participado en un proyecto similar y le había resultado muy satisfactorio. Quería volver a probar dicha experiencia.

Nala, un _bulldog francés atigrado_ de apenas un año, apareció por la puerta de la habitación con una gruesa cuerda roja y negra en la boca con ganas de jugar. Daryl la miró, justo en el momento que ella se acercó a él, y soltó dicha cuerda reclamando su atención.

Daryl la observó atentamente, queriendo adivinar cuál era la intención de ella. Nala le ladró y él se dio por vencido, pues sabía que era lo que quería.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Se queja el hombre, se agacha delante del cachorro, acariciándole. –Vamos con Khloe. -La perrita reconoce el nombre y levanta las orejas, totalmente emocionada por ir a ver a su verdadera dueña.

Tras ello, Daryl cerró el portátil, ató la perra a la correa y salió a la calle hacia la casa de su madre. A medida que se acercaban, Nala ladró reconociendo al instante hacia dónde se dirigían.

Daryl se adentró en casa de su madre con sus propias llaves, que conservaba desde hacía seis años. Nada más abrir, Nala entró con rapidez en busca de su dueña.

– ¿Mamá? –Gritó el hombre adentrándose en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –¿Khloe?

-¡Aquí!–La voz de una adolescente resonó en la última habitación del largo pasillo de su antigua casa. Al final de éste, había una puerta que daba a un gran patio.

Daryl se adentró hasta la habitación de Khloe, para ver a la adolescente de ojos azules y una extensa cabellera de color castaño claro, sentada en la cama mirando un portátil. Nala ya estaba posada en sus piernas, dándole la bienvenida a su dueña.

Khloe era la hija de Merle Dixon, su único hermano, quien prácticamente estaba desaparecido desde hacía diez años. En ocasiones hacía visitas esporádicas o llamaba para pedir dinero. Pero siempre acababa marchándose sin preocuparse de las condiciones en las que estuviera su hija.

Por suerte para Khloe, su abuela Roxanne y su tío Daryl habían cuidado de ella, desde que apenas tenía un año y medio, cuando se enteraron que Merle tenía una hija y que estaba desatendida. Roxanne no dudó en pedir la custodia, al ver las condiciones pésimas en las que la pequeña se encontraba. De eso habían pasado trece años.

Daryl avanzó por la habitación esquivando ropa tirada por el suelo. Sintió melancolía al recordar su antigua habitación, puesto que éste pequeño dormitorio había sido el suyo cuando era un niño. Besó la cabeza de su sobrina en un acto cariñoso. Ésta prácticamente ignoró a su tío, a pesar de que él le volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Ei, Khloe, -le llamó y ella levantó la mirada hacia él, pero con cierto recelo. –Si te apetece podemos ir a los recreativos esta tarde, estoy libre… -Le dijo. Daryl solia llevarse a su sobrina a los recreativos cuando era una niña y ésta adoraba pasar estos momentos con él.

-No puedo, voy a salir con Sarah. –Le respondió con enfado, para seguir mirando la pantalla.

Daryl ladeó el rostro, mirándola. Sabía que la joven estaba enfadada con él debido a que tres días atrás se había marchado a su nueva casa, llevándose consigo a su mascota. Pero esa fue una decisión de Roxanne, quien debido a su escaso sueldo limpiando en una empresa, no podía mantener el cuidado de un perro.

Khloe sabía las condiciones en las que estaba su abuela, cuando tras encontrarse a la perrita abandonada, decidió llevársela a casa. Roxanne le impidió quedársela pero entonces Daryl se comprometió a cuidarla, ya que él si podía hacerse cargo de ella. Así que cuando decidió irse a vivir solo, tuvo que cumplir su promesa de cuidarla.

-No puedes estar enfadada conmigo, prometí que la cuidaría y sabes que la abuela no puede hacerse cargo de ella. -Khloe no dijo nada, mientras ignoraba a su tío-. Sabes que siempre puedes venir a verla.

Por primera vez, Khloe le miró a los ojos mostrando su enfado.

-Y como sé que vas a volver a cumplir tú promesa. Cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra me prometiste que solo estarías un año fuera; y de eso han pasado casi 6 años. Y ahora te vuelves a ir…

-Estoy a cinco minutos, cielo. –Le dijo con tono dulce. –Aunque esté lejos siempre estaré contigo…

-Nah… -Daryl suspiró, y decidió dejar la conversación para más tarde. Aun así, volvió a acariciar sus cabellos con afecto.

-¿Dónde está la abuela? –Preguntó el hombre.

-En el patio.

Daryl asintió, caminó hacia la puerta y miró a la adolescente que seguía pendiente de su portátil chateando con sus amigos.

Cuando tomó la decisión de alquilar su propio apartamento, Daryl supo que ella se enfadaría con él. En lo que respectaba a él, Khloe era muy susceptible. En todas y cada una de las conversaciones que habían tenido por Skype durante estos seis años que había estado fuera de casa, Khloe siempre le preguntaba cuando iba volver.

Daryl había sido un referente para ella. Casi como su padre, pues cuando Roxanne salía a trabajar, él se quedaba con ella cuidándola, jugando y prácticamente criándola. Siempre había existido un vínculo muy especial entre ellos, y Khloe adoraba a su tío.

Daryl se dirigió hacia el patio exterior, donde su madre solía pasar gran parte de la tarde. Estaba debidamente cuidado; un gran limonero adornaba la estancia, una mesa de madera e incluso un columpio en la parte derecha, que el padre de Merle había construido para él. Roxanne le encantaba cuidar su pequeño jardín y se entretenía plantando diferentes tipos de plantas o árboles.

Roxanne estaba sentada en un cómodo asiento, entre el sol y la sombra, leyendo un libro. A sus cincuenta y nueve años parecía mucho más joven de lo que era. Su pelo era rubio y largo, y sus ojos azules como los suyos.

Daryl le consideraba una luchadora. Se casó con Nick Dixon cuando apenas tenía 19 años, que la maltrataba, la dejó embarazada y se fue cuando Merle tenía seis años. Sin ningún tipo de recursos, ella tuvo que ejercer la prostitución y fue entonces cuando se quedó embarazada de Daryl.

No había tenido una vida fácil, y sabía cuánto había sufrido para sacar adelante a Merle, a él y a Khloe. Por esa razón, Daryl se desvivía por ayudar a su madre. Solo quería darle lo mejor. A pesar de que tenía un trabajo estable, Daryl le enviaba dinero todos los meses, ayudándole económicamente.

Roxanne estaba tan entretenida leyendo un libro, que ni siquiera se percató que su hijo acababa de entrar en el patio. Daryl viró los ojos al cielo al ver que se trataba de otra novela de Nancy Payen. Su madre estaba obsesionada con esa autora. Se había leído casi todos sus libros. A decir verdad, casi todo el país y parte del extranjero estaba obsesionado por la saga "Vértigo", una saga de varios libros ambientada en el siglo XVI sobre extrañas desapariciones, y sobre todo, una intensa historia de amor.

Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, la mujer levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo menor con una media sonrisa, acercándose a ella.

-¡Hola, cielo! –Saludó a su hijo.

-¿Cuántas veces has leído ese libro? –Le dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su madre. Su madre negó con la cabeza siguiéndole con la mirada mientras se sentaba a su lado en una de las sillas del patio.

-Muy gracioso… Es el nuevo libro, me lo ha dejado una compañera de trabajo. –Daryl sonrió, dejando ver los blanquecinos dientes. El sol de enero molestó a sus ojos azules y se puso las gafas de sol.

-La autora se debe estar haciendo de oro. He oído que quieren hacer la adaptación al cine. –Comentó el hombre mientras agarró el libro de su madre buscando una foto de la autora, pero no había ninguna por ningún lado. Tras no encontrar nada se lo devolvió a su madre, quien lo apoyó contra sus piernas.

-Tendrás que llevarme al cine. –Daryl se rió y asintió encantado por su petición.

–Cuando quieras.

-¿Cómo va la mudanza? –Preguntó la mujer, con cierto sarcasmo por las pocas pertenencias de su hijo. Daryl se rió por la pregunta.

-Bien, muy cansado. –Le contestó siguiendo con la broma-. Tenéis que venir un día a cenar. Aunque no esperéis una gran cena. –Roxanne se rió sabiendo que no era un buen cocinero. Seguramente acabarían comiendo pizzas o algo por el estilo.

-Quiero volver a trabajar, he estado buscando. –Roxanne levantó las cejas y sonrió.

-Me alegro, ¿le has preguntado a Neil? –Sugirió la mujer. Daryl negó con la cabeza justo cuando escucharon un ladrido de Nala.

Neil era el mejor amigo de la infancia de Daryl, y al igual que él había estudiado ingeniería informática. Pero a diferencia de él, Neil estaba trabajando en una empresa especializada en la robótica.

Desde que había vuelto, se había reunido a menudo con él, e incluso, había sido invitado a su casa pasando tiempo con su familia. Neil se había casado y tenía una hija de apenas tres años.

-No, no me gusta de lo que trabaja Neil. Pero le comentaré algo sí no encuentro ningún trabajo.

Daryl miró a su madre, quien por un momento vio cómo su rostro cayó en algo que le lastimaba. Frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Roxanne habló.

–Ha llamado Merle. –Daryl suspiró cansado.

–Déjame adivinar, para pedir dinero o alguna mierda de esa. –Roxanne miró a los ojos azules de su hijo y asintió.

–Ni siquiera preguntó por la cría. –Aseguró con amargura mientras miraba por el pasillo como la adolescente ahora estaba jugando con el perro.

–Es un auténtico cabrón, mamá. Nunca se ha preocupado por Khloe. Si no llegamos a sacarla de allí, no sé qué hubiera sido de ella. –La mujer cerró los ojos intentando obviar el dolor por pensar en su hijo mayor.

Odiaba darle la razón a Daryl sobre este tema, pero sabía que la tenía. En el pasado, Roxanne había intentado defenderle e incluso, madre e hijo habían discutido por esta razón, pero ahora, la mujer ya no intentaba defenderle.

Se había preguntado en multitud de ocasiones que había hecho mal para que Merle fuera así. Había intentado darle lo mejor a ambos, dentro de sus posibilidades, había luchado para que ambos pudieran estudiar y tener un futuro, pero Merle pronto se había enganchado a las drogas y había vivido de forma errática. Había un abismo entre Merle y Daryl. Eran totalmente distintos.

Las actitudes de su hijo mayor cada vez eran menos justificables. Y sobre todo respecto a lo que concernía a Khloe. Ella adoraba a esa cría, era alegre y divertida. Y daba su vida por cuidarla lo mejor que podía.

Sin embargo, últimamente la joven estaba empezando a tener actitudes rebeldes. Se escapaba en ocasiones o mentía sobre dónde se encontraba. Según Daryl, estaba entrando en la adolescencia.

-A veces temo que Khloe siga el mismo camino que su padre. –Soltó Roxanne con temor en la voz. Daryl le observó y llevó su mano a la suya, para mirar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No lo permitiremos, mamá. –Roxanne asintió.

Ambos observaron como Nala y Khloe jugaban en el pasillo, absortos por ver a esa niña de 14 años riendo y feliz.

-Sigue enfadada conmigo. –Pronunció Daryl.

-Lo sé… Es bastante cabezota. Pero espero que se le pase.

-Creo que piensa que le abandonaré como su padre ha hecho con ella. –Roxanne desvió la mirada hacia su hijo pequeño.

-Sip, es justo lo que creo. Me lastima verla así, pero Daryl… ella deberá comprender que debes hacer lo que te haga feliz. Nada puede pararte. Ni yo, ni ella. Y si eres feliz trabajando en Inglaterra, Canadá, Argentina o donde sea, debes irte. Por mucho que me duela tenerte lejos, es tu felicidad. Yo no pude hacerlo, pero tú puedes.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero ahora… soy feliz estando aquí con vosotras.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo.

Daryl cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pues había aspectos de su vida que no había comentado a su madre o a su sobrina. Por ejemplo, el verdadero motivo de su vuelta.

-Gracias, mamá. –le agradeció igualmente.

En ese instante, Khloe con Nala detrás se adentraron en el patio trasero, mientras la adolescente se reía en voz alta de ver a la perrita seguirle intentando quitarle la pelota que tenía entre sus manos.

–No sabes lo traviesa que es, –le dijo Daryl a su madre, refiriéndose al cachorro-. Apenas me deja ponerme los zapatos.

Roxanne elevó las cejas con suficiencia, pues ya se lo había advertido cuando Khloe la había traído a casa y pretendía quedársela. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo traviesa que era y el trabajo que le daba, él también adoraba a Nala.

Khloe lanzó una pelota al otro lado del patio, y el canino salió disparada detrás de ella para agarrarla con sus dientes.

La melodía del móvil de Daryl sonó, y se dispuso a atender la llamada, mientras ambas mujeres miraban como Nala atravesaba el limonero y se disponía a hacer sus necesidades ahí.

-¡Shhh, no! –le riñó Roxanne. Khloe lo intentó también, pero la perra no hizo caso. –Siempre lo hace, debéis enseñarla.

-¡Pero es muy pequeña, abuela! –Le dijo Khloe ofuscada de que otra vez le riñera.

-Si quieres que la tengamos aquí deberás enseñarla.

En ese instante, Daryl quien ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, se acercó a ambas con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

-¿Todo bien, Daryl? –Preguntó su madre. El rubio asintió a su madre y miró a ambas. Su sobrina sin embargo no parecía tan contenta, pues se temía lo peor.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo. –Pudo ver en el rostro de la adolescente cierto temor y decidió seguir hablando -. En el instituto Savannah, como profesor de informática, a quince minutos de aquí.

Sorprendida, Khloe mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Ojala te elijan a ti! –Le deseo buena suerte.

-Khloe soy Daryl Dixon, por supuesto que voy a conseguir el puesto.

-Puf, eres un maldito creído -, dijo su sobrina.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Le preguntó Daryl con cierto tono serio mirando hacia abajo, pues Daryl era más alto que su sobrina. Khloe sonrió pues sabía que su tío solo estaba bromeando. La adolescente caminó un par de pasos para atrás. -¿Has dicho una palabra malsonante?

-Por favor, Daryl ya no soy una cría. Además vosotros habláis así…

Y sin mediar palabra, el hombre la agarró con fuerza y la puso sobre sus hombros como un saco de patatas. La adolescente gritó mientras Nala estaba a los pies de Daryl saltando y ladrando para que dejara a su dueña en paz.

-¡Para! ¡Daryl! ¡Bájame! ¡Me tengo que ir!

La mujer volvió a mirar la escena de su hijo y su nieta; y no pudo evitar sonreír, contenta de volver a tenerlos así en casa. Siempre habían tenido esta relación.

El timbre sonó en ese instante.

-¡Es Sarah! ¡Bájame!

Pero en vez de hacerle caso, Daryl con ella a cuestas la llevó hasta la puerta donde la dejó para que pudiera recibir a su amiga. Ambas pasaron la tarde viendo videos y pasando un rato agradable. Mientras Daryl ayudó a su madre a hacer la compra. Más tarde, cuando Sarah se fue, Daryl y Khloe se fueron a los recreativos; compraron unas pizzas y cenaron todos juntos en casa.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba por los largos pasillos, alborotados de niños y adolescentes, Daryl se sintió optimista por la nueva etapa que estaba a punto de empezar como profesor en High Savannah.

Dos días atrás, había hecho la entrevista y salió de ella bastante contento, y esa misma tarde, Lori, la directora del centro le había llamado para confirmarle que era el elegido.

Su cometido en la escuela eran dos: llevar el proyecto de programación destinado a los jóvenes, y además también se haría cargo de las clases de informática básica y todo lo relacionado con la computación.

-¿Preparado para enfrentarse a estas fieras? -Preguntó Lori, la directora del centro educativo al mismo tiempo que esquivaron a un grupo de jóvenes que miraban al profesor 'nuevo'.

-Ehm sí, sí… -Tartamudeó Daryl mirando de refilón a la mujer. –Como ya le comenté estuve en un proyecto similar en Argentina y fue muy satisfactorio. –Lori asintió.

-¿Por qué decidiste volver a casa? –Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-Siempre es agradable volver. –Contestó el hombre con una media sonrisa, evitando explicar el verdadero motivo de su vuelta.

Lori volvió a sonreír, justo cuando le señaló la puerta de la sala de profesores.

-Es aquí, –apoyó la mano en la maneta de la puerta, pero no la abrió aún-, bienvenido de nuevo a Savannah.

-Gracias.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta de la gran sala de profesores. Daryl se adentró detrás de Lori, observando la gran sala y a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, quienes le dirigen una mirada de curiosidad.

Una mesa alargada de color caoba permanecía en mitad de la sala, acumulando libros y carpesanos de diferentes colores. Las estanterías contemplaban el ir y venir de los profesores, que cada cual tiene asignado un pequeño cuadrado del alargado mueble.

El olor a perfume invade las fosas nasales de Daryl, supone que proviene de alguna de las tres mujeres que se encuentran de pie a su derecha en un corrillo hablando entre sí, ignorando a todo lo que sucede alrededor. En el lado contrario, un chaval joven y apocado que dibuja una sonrisa tímida está sentado mientras se zampa unas natillas.

Una mujer de cabellos rizados y pelirrojos, está sentada muy cerca de ellos. Levanta la mirada hacia él y Lori, sus miradas se encuentran y Daryl se queda impregnado al ver el azulado de sus hermosos ojos. Quiere profundizar en ellos, pero ella aparta la mirada, volviendo a centrarla en las hojas.

La voz de Lori se alza por la gran sala.

-Un momento de atención, por favor.

Daryl da una mirada rápida a sus compañeros quienes miran a Lori ahora, y como consecuencia a él. El grupo de profesoras sigue junta, pero mantiene la mirada puesta en él, y puede ver un intercambio de miradas entre sí, como si estuvieran comunicándose sin señas. La más joven, de labios carnosos y de aspecto latino, le dirige una sonrisa cómplice a sus dos amigas y después le mira de forma seductora. Daryl aparta la mirada de ella, pues se siente un poco incómodo cuando era objeto de miradas tan presuntuosas, mientras escucha a Lori seguir hablando.

\- Os presento a Daryl Dixon, el nuevo profesor de informática y que llevara a cabo el proyecto de 'Programar'.

Daryl inclinó la cabeza a todos ellos con una sonrisa tímida. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en la mujer pelirroja de ojos espectaculares que esquivaba la suya centrándola en la mujer que estaba a su vera.

-Aaron, ¿podrías enseñarle la sala de informática a Daryl? –El joven del fondo se levantó y asintió mientras se acercaba a él. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo tienes que preguntarme. –Le aseguró-, tengo una reunión con unos alumnos. –Tras esto, Lori salió de la sala.

Aaron le dio la mano con fuerza, saludándole y Daryl le correspondió.

-Bienvenido.

-Gracias. –Saludó con una media sonrisa.

Las tres profesoras se acercaron a él, en una clara intención de presentarse. Daryl les dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa cordial.

-Bienvenido, Daryl. Yo soy Rosita la profesora de biología y ellas son; Tara y Maggie.

-Encantado.

Ambas mujeres le saludaron con una gran sonrisa.

En ese instante, el timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó con potencia, e incluso Daryl se sobresaltó. Las tres mujeres se miraron entre sí y agarraron su material para irse a su respectiva clase. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada al hombre.

-Bueno, nos veremos... –Le dijo Tara-, que vaya bien el primer día. –Las tres mujeres desaparecieron de la sala.

Lori volvió a entrar en la sala, y desde la puerta habló en voz alta.

-Carol, ven a mi despacho por favor. –Soltó con tono serio mirando al fondo, donde la pelirroja seguía en su mundo como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Daryl miró a la mujer quien con cierto toque nervioso, levantó la mirada y asintió, agarró un par de libros de lectura y unas hojas; se levantó y pasó por su lado.

-Bienvenido Daryl, -le dijo Carol, aunque apenas le dirigió una corta mirada y de nuevo, ella la apartó con rapidez.

-Gracias, -le contestó, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Carol ya había salido de la sala.

-Daryl, ¿me acompañas? te enseñaré dónde está tu aula. –Dijo Aaron con una sonrisa sincera. Daryl asintió, y salió detrás de él. Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, Daryl no pudo evitar preguntar sobre esa mujer que al parecer se llamaba Carol.

-¿Quién es? –Aaron frunció el ceño sin comprender la pregunta. Daryl buscó otras palabras, pero entonces Aaron habló.

-¿Carol? Es la profesora de literatura, es brillante… –Contestó el hombre con honestidad-. Pero… me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo trabajando aquí.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Daryl. Aaron se encogió de hombros y miró hacia los lados antes de hablar.

-Algunos compañeros no aprueban sus métodos educativos y,.. Y los alumnos tampoco se comportan bien con ella, últimamente está teniendo bastantes problemas con algunas clases. –Daryl le miró preocupado.

-Si no hacen algo, es probable que perdamos a una de las mejores profesoras que hay… pero… desde el equipo directivo no parecen estar por la labor.

Daryl torció el rostro, mientras seguía los pasos de Aaron a través del pasillo. En la distancia pudo distinguir la melena pelirroja adentrándose en algún despacho detrás de Lori. Y al pasar por enfrente de ésta no pudo evitar mirar a través de la ventana del despacho.

El rostro de la mujer pelirroja estaba tenso y angustiado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron; de nuevo, sus ojos azules le observaron y tras unos pocos segundos, Carol volvió a esquivar su mirada.

No sabía sí era por sus ojos hipnóticos o su tímida mirada o su hermosa cabellera pelirroja; pero experimentó una inusual curiosidad por esa mujer.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí publicó un capítulo 'piloto' de un posible fic para saber si les gusta. Sí es así seguiré escribiendo. Durante los primeros capítulos, me centraré en la vida de Daryl y poco a poco, a través de su vida iremos descubriendo a Carol. Más adelante me centraré en su vida.**

 **Para los que siguen mi otro fic, espero tener el próximo capítulo en una o dos semanas.**

 **Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.**

San


	2. Miradas

Daryl se despertó temprano con ganas de enfrentar el segundo día. Se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chupa negra. A pesar de que era su segundo día, puede sentir los nervios florecer en su estómago. No es la primera vez que trabaja con adolescentes, pero aun así él sabe que hay aspectos de su nuevo trabajo que le resultan novedosos, pero está contento de enfrentarse a esta nueva época.

El primer día en la escuela tuvo muy buena sensación de la gran mayoría de compañeros y de los alumnos. Debía adaptarse, pero por el momento todo parecía ir bien. De todas formas, su intuición le decía que debía tener cuidado con algunas de sus compañeras. Apenas podía juzgarlas, pues no las conocía pero sus sensaciones respecto a ellas no eran muy buenas.

Sentado en un taburete de su vacío apartamento, revisó su móvil mientras se tomaba un café bien cargado.

Daryl suspiró al ver un mensaje de su antigua novia, Hannah. Ella le había sido infiel con Warren, uno de sus mejores amigos en Canadá y él había sufrido mucho por la deslealtad de esas personas a las que había tenido un gran aprecio. Daryl viró los ojos al cielo al ver su mensaje diciéndole que había cometido el mayor error de toda su vida. Borró el mensaje intentando olvidarse de esos hechos del pasado. Había pasado más de un año de estos y aún le lastimaban. Solo quería centrarse en su nueva vida y olvidar todo.

Volvió a centrar la mirada en el apartamento que se encontraba demasiado vacío. Sabía que debe decorarlo y darle un poco de color, pero por ahora piensa dejarlo como está. De mientras, Nala le observa con la cuerda entre sus dientes, queriendo jugar con él. Daryl niega con la cabeza, mientras mantiene un pulso con esa perrita adorable. Finalmente, se deja vencer y empieza a jugar con ella.

Tras sacarla a pasear para que haga sus necesidades, Daryl se monta en su coche y va a la escuela, mientras se maldice a si mismo por estar a punto de llegar tarde a su trabajo en su segundo día en él.

* * *

Con un puñado de hojas fotocopiadas bajo su brazo, Daryl caminó entre los jóvenes que se dirigían al patio para su hora de descanso. El hombre esquivó un par de pelotas de rugby y regañó a unos adolescentes por quitarle el bocata a un tercero. Y entonces se dirigió a su aula.

La sala constaba de más de treinta computadoras y era dónde mayor tiempo pasaba durante su jornada laboral. En aquel momento, él tenía varias horas de descanso, que iba aprovechar para prepararse las siguientes clases.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando se percató, a través de la ventana pequeña que alguien se encontraba en el interior. Apenas podía ver nada de esa persona, puesto que estaba sentada mirando hacia la pared. Solo podía visualizar una larga cabellera rizada y pelirroja.

Daryl pestañeó confuso, aunque intuía que se trataba de la profesora de literatura: Carol. A excepción de otros profesores, con ella no había tenido ningún tipo de conversación. Aquella mañana se había cruzado con Rosita y Tara en la sala de profesores, quienes le habían hecho un interrogatorio sobre su vida profesional y personal, de las cuales algunas no quería responder: ¿Qué había estudiado? ¿Dónde había vivido? ¿Si tenía pareja? ¿Si tenía hijos?

Sin embargo, Carol parecía esquivar a cualquier persona que se acercara a ella.

Abrió la puerta, y se adentró en el aula. Carol seguía mirando la pantalla del ordenador, mientras apretaba repetidamente algunos botones del teclado, y parecía bastante ofuscada. Daryl frunció el ceño y a medida que se acercaba a ella descubrió que problema tenía. La pantalla del ordenador había cambiado de dirección y estaba del revés. En él podía ver una página de Word abierta y varios párrafos escritos.

-¿Qué te ha hecho para que te pelees con él? –Dijo el hombre con diversión.

Carol se sobresaltó y giró el rostro asustada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de él. Por un instante, las miradas de ambos coincidieron, pero apenas pudo profundizar en sus hermosos ojos azules cuando ella volvió a centrar la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

-No sé qué botón he apretado que se ha dado la vuelta. –Masculló Carol ofuscada, apretando de nuevo un par de botones.

Daryl sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó Daryl con una media sonrisa. Carol le dirigió una corta mirada y entonces, asintió.

Daryl pasó sus brazos por delante de ella, y el olor dulce y refrescante de su perfume invadió sus fosas nasales, mientras sus manos se acercaban al teclado, apretando tres teclas a la vez: 'Ctrl'+ alt + fecha para abajo' y la pantalla volvió a girarse quedándose en el estado normal.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Carol, sorprendida. –Llevó un buen rato intentándolo.

Daryl medio sonrió, ante su comentario y caminó hasta la mesa del profesor dejando las hojas que aun sujetaba bajo su brazo.

-Trucos de informático. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Carol le volvió a mirar, antes de volver a apartar la mirada.

Daryl la observó un instante. Le creaba cierta curiosidad esa mujer, porque se mostraba tímida y muy reservada; sin embargo, su mirada relataba que en ella había mucho sentimiento. Apenas había podido indagar en ellos, debido a que ella le evitaba constantemente, pero lo poco que lo había hecho le hacía sentir que bajo esa capa de frialdad y de distancia, había una mujer que tenía mucho sentimiento.

-Perdona que esté ocupando tu aula; a veces vengo a trabajar aquí cuando está vacía… Estoy más tranquila. –Se justificó la mujer.

La voz de Carol le sacó de su ensoñamiento. Daryl volvió a mirarle de nuevo, y en esta ocasión ella mantuvo la mirada un poco más, confirmando sus sospechas sobre ella.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. Hasta las 12 no tengo clase. A no ser que quieras quedarte para aprender a programar. –Soltó el hombre con diversión, mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero creo que dejaré las clases de programación para más adelante… Te dejaré trabajar a solas.

-En serio, no molestas. –Confirmó él con un tono más contundente.

Finalmente, tras meditarlo, Carol decidió quedarse en el aula, ella siguió trabajando mientras Daryl se sentó en su sitio y empezó a trabajar con su computadora.

El sonido del teclado era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de informática. A pesar del silencio, Daryl sentía el tenso ambiente en el que estaban. Él apartó la mirada de su ordenador, y la dirigió a la mujer. En ese mismo instante, ella la levantó, y en cuanto se cruzaron ambos volvieron a apartarla de nuevo. Minutos después, ella volvió a centrar sus hermosos ojos azules en él intensificando la mirada y aunque parecía estar seria, pudo ver en ellos algo de diversión. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el toque de deseo en su mirada.

Fue Daryl quien en esta ocasión decidió apartarla, confundido y sobre todo, sin saber si estaba interpretando bien sus señales. Pero inevitablemente, un sentimiento de deseo y de excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Ya he terminado. –Le anunció.

Él vuelve a levantar la mirada para ver cómo se pone en pie, pudiendo apreciar su cuerpo. Sus ceñidos vaqueros oscuros y su camisa abrochada hasta el escote le hace entrever las curvas de su cuerpo. Se fija en su cuello que está al descubierto, envuelto con varios collares rodeándolo. Puede intuir las curvas de sus senos debido al escote que deja la camisa.

 _Aparta la mirada, pervertido._

Se dice a sí mismo pues en ese instante repasaba su figura de arriba abajo un par de veces, mientras intentaba que su cuerpo no actuara por voluntad propia teniendo una erección en ese momento.

-Nos vemos en la reunión. –Le dice ella. Daryl carraspea y asiente a sus palabras.

Daryl le mira salir de la habitación con prisa, mientras respira aliviado cuando desaparece, pues si llegan a estar más tiempo a solas hubiera estado en un compromiso. Totalmente confundido, él se lleva las manos a sus cabellos. Se siente confuso, porque nunca en su vida había sentido esta atracción tan fuerte por nadie. No sabe que es lo que sucede, pero sabe que hay algo muy fuerte entre ellos.

* * *

Daryl observaba desde su posición a todos los miembros del profesorado del curso. Algunos como Tara, Rosita, Aaron, Maggie y Carol los había conocido, pero allí tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Abraham y Rick entrenadores de Rugby y de baloncesto, respectivamente. Jadís es la especialista en historia del arte; mientras que Beth es profesora de canto.

Sin embargo, la reunión hasta ahora se está centrando en un solo joven: Robert. El adolescente es uno de los más problemáticos del instituto y es tremendamente agresivo con sus compañeros y, con algunos profesores, en especial con Carol. En la última clase, éste ha destrozado todo el material para hacer la obra de teatro de _Much ado about Nothing_ de _Willian Shakespeare_ , que Carol y su clase están preparando.

Daryl puede percibir rápidamente que no hay un trabajo en conjunto y que cada profesor actúa de forma independiente. Mientras que algunos profesores consideran que es un tema extremadamente importante; Rosita, Tara y Maggie creen que no lo es, tratándose de un caso aislado. Y además, no dejan que Carol expliqué los problemas que tiene con él.

-Joder, que coñazo…-escuchó que decía Tara a sus amigas- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Es siempre la misma historia... –se quejó la mujer en voz alta.

-Por favor, Tara… un poco de paciencia. Sé que no te gustan las reuniones, pero son parte del trabajo.

-Si sirvieran para algo. Pero no sirven para nada solo para vernos las caras unos a otros. –Miró a todos los miembros del equipo y centró la mirada en Beth-. Bonito corte, por cierto. –Le dijo alabando su nuevo look. La joven sonrió y se tocó el pelo.

-Gracias, Tara.

-¿Dónde te lo has hecho?

-Pues… -empezó a decir, pero Lori interrumpió cansada.

-Por favor, ¿podemos seguir con la reunión? –Miró a ambas antes de suspirar y seguir hablando-. Debemos implementar las mismas normas para todos los alumnos. Robert no puede salir de clase, sobre todo porque se dedica a hacer lo que quiere y molestar a las demás. –Carol asintió, y la gran mayoría de profesores asintieron.

-En mis clases se comporta bien. –Dijo Rosita y tanto Maggie como Tara asintieron.

-Porque le dejas hacer lo que él quiera. Pero el problema viene cuando él no consigue lo que quiere. –Soltó Carol. Daryl pudo percibir la mirada de odio de Rosita.

-No es eso, Carol. Tus métodos no le gustan...

-Además que Carol tenga un problema con un alumno, no significa que todos los demás tengamos que aplicar lo mismo en todas las clases. El problema lo tiene con él. En sus clases. –intervino Tara.

-Somos un equipo Tara, y debemos trabajar como tal. Estar unidos en las decisiones que tomemos… Sino… -En ese momento, vio como Daryl que estaba en la otra punta levantó la mano-, ¿Te gustaría decir algo, Daryl?

-Sé que acabo de llegar pero me gustaría decir algo al respecto. –Miro a Lori quien asintió finalmente.

–Claro por supuesto. -Contesto Rosita.

-Si ese menor se comporta mal en cualquier aula de la escuela, pienso que las consecuencias deberían aplicarse en todas las aulas. Mientras él vea que haya un desacuerdo entre el equipo docente aprovechará esto para atacar a Carol. –Rosita levantó el mentón al ver que Daryl estaba a favor de Carol y no de ella, como creía. –Es un adolescente pero no es tonto y sabe dónde flaqueamos.

Tras la intervención del hombre todos se mantuvieron callados mirándole y él dirigió una mirada hacia Carol quien le miraba sorprendida y confusa. Daba la sensación que esta era la primera vez que alguien apoyaba.

-¿Y qué propones? –Preguntó Lori.

-No creo que el castigo sea lo mejor para estos casos, -vio como Rosita dirigía miradas hacia Tara y Maggie en complicidad-, obviamente tiene que haber una consecuencia, pero con un fin educativo detrás. Entiendo que Robert es fanático a los videojuegos; y me ha llegado a decir que le gusta el proyecto; así que, en mi caso por el momento no empezará hasta que ayude a arreglar los desperfectos que ha causado en la clase con Carol. Y cuando lo haga podrá volver a mi aula y empezar con el proyecto. –Vio como varias cabezas asintieron ante sus palabras.

-Me parece muy buena idea. –Dijo Lori. -¿Qué opinan los demás?

-Creo que puede ser muy beneficioso para él. –Intervino Carol.

-Muy bien, pues quiero que todos os toméis ese mismo criterio respecto a Robert. Cualquier incidente hacérmelo saber. Gracias.

Y tras esto, se dio por finalizada la reunión. Daryl empezó a recoger sus cosas para dar por finalizada su jornada laboral, cuando vio que algunas miradas recaían en él. Levantó la suya y vio a Tara, Rosita y Maggie mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Dirigió la mirada a Carol pero ésta ya no se encontraba en su sitio y al girar el rostro pudo ver como desaparecía por la puerta.

-Creo que te acabas de ganar algunas enemigas. –Dijo Aaron acercándose a la oreja de Daryl. Éste le miro sin entender y, entonces él les señaló con la cabeza a las tres mujeres que cuchicheaban sobre él, mientras le dirigían una mirada de suficiencia. –No les gusta que se les lleve la contraria con respecto a Carol.

-Ya lo he visto, pero están haciendo que el problema personal que existe entre ellas dos se traslade al problema del chico. Es injusto.

-Lo sé. Bienvenido al instituto de Savannah, amigo. –Daryl suspiró, mientras siguió los pasos de él.

-¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Carol es brillante, y a pesar de que es tímida y distante en su vida personal, no se deja avasallar en lo que a su trabajo se refiere. Se ha enfrentado en infinidad de ocasiones con Rosita. Tienen estilos de enseñanza contrapuestos, y Rosita, no lo acepta. Es como en todo en esta vida. Desde que llegó Carol, ha hecho que su asignatura sea una de las preferidas de los chavales. Siempre organiza un taller de teatro sobre algunas de las obras que leen durante el curso y tienen un periódico propio.

-En general, tiene una muy buena aceptación, tanto entre los chicos como con los padres. Carol está bastante reconocida por éstos, consigue motivar a los chicos en una asignatura que es difícil hacerlo. –Aaron sonrió ante su frase-. Por eso Rosita no le soporta, porque ella se lleva las alabanzas de casi todos los alumnos. Sin embargo, desde que Robert se revela contra ella, Rosita aprovecha esto para echarle en cara a Carol. Rosita intenta hacer creer que Carol no es tan buena como dicen. En realidad es todo un problema de celos.

-Qué triste… -Susurró el hombre sorprendido por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, Aaron asintió por sus palabras.

Aaron se despidió de él puesto que tenía que irse a casa rápido.

* * *

Con la bandeja de la comida, Daryl se acerca a la mesa de los profesores. Hay dos mesas: en la primera, se encuentran Maggie, Tara y Rosita quienes parecen muy entretenidas teniendo alguna conversación; a su lado hay otro hombre que desconoce de quien se trata pero puede ser algún profesor de niveles superiores. Al final de la alargada mesa, Carol está allí, con un libro a la derecha mientras come. Parece solitaria. No sabe si es una buena idea sentarse al lado, no quiere parecer un acosador.

Carol parece disfrutar de la soledad. Finalmente decide acercarse a ella y sentarse cerca, pero no al lado dejando un par de asientos vacíos. Al notar la presencia de alguien, Carol levanta la mirada. Sus ojos hermosos, parecen sorprendidos de que él se sentara allí. E incluso mira por un momento al fondo de la mesa donde están sus compañeros.

-¿Te importa si me pongo aquí?

-No, para nada. –Contesta Carol con una media sonrisa.

Otra vez, estaban en un espacio reducido y otra vez sentía esa tensión entre ambos. El silencio, se mascaba entre ellos, pero era diferente.

-¿Cómo ha ido con Robert? –se atrevió a preguntar Daryl.

-Algo mejor que otros días… -Aseguró la mujer. Suspiró y volvió a hablar. –No es un adolescente fácil. Viene de una familia muy desestructurada y está viviendo situaciones muy complicadas. Lo comprendo, pero eso no significa que no debamos poner límites. El problema es que al no haber un trabajo de equipo, él está acostumbrado hacer lo que quiere, y eso dificulta mucho trabajar.

-Lo entiendo y creo que tienes razón. –Carol sonrió levemente, antes de volver a mirar para otro lado. Él le sonrió de vuelta, y miró sus hermosos ojos, antes de que volviera a desviar la mirada.

No acaba de comprender si la atracción era mutua o por el contrario, era algo que solo sentía él, pero lo que era cierto es que no entendía que estaba pasando, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atraído por alguien de esa forma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que pinchó la ensalada y se la llevó a la boca.

-Unos tres años. –Él asintió.

-Me han dicho que tus obras de teatro son muy buenas en el instituto.

-No, no son para tanto… -dijo ella, intentando ser distante. –pero me gusta que los alumnos aprendan y a la misma vez se diviertan. Y considero que la mejor manera de que lleguen a vivir una obra como las de Willian S es interpretándola.

Daryl asintió e intentó mirar sus ojos, pero otra vez más, ella le esquivó la mirada.

-¿Cómo llevas tus primeros días?

-Bien, adaptándome aún… He estado en escuelas en Argentina, pero era diferente. Me ayudaba otro profesor, pero aprendí mucho en aquella época. Siempre me ha gustado.

-Parece que tienes buena mano con los adolescentes. –Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Tengo una sobrina de la misma edad. Sé que es una etapa complicada. –Carol asintió a sus palabras, en ese instante, el teléfono de la mujer empezó a sonar.

-Un momento… -le dijo a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono. Para sorpresa de Daryl, Carol se levantó alejándose de él para poder hablar con más privacidad, y una vez que finalizó la llamada, ella se excusó despidiéndose de Daryl.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, tras pasar por casa de su madre para ayudarle con la compra, Daryl se dirige a casa de Neil con quien había quedado para jugar a unas partidas al HALO; y cenar con él y con su mujer y la hija de éste.

-¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo? -Quiso saber su amigo, mientras seguían con la mirada en la pantalla.

-Bien… aunque hay algo extraño.

-¿Extraño? –preguntó su amigo mientras bebía de un sorbo una cerveza.

-Una compañera de trabajo…

-Uy, uy… ¿No me digas que… ya ha pasado algo?

-No, no… pero hay algo extraño en cómo me mira.

-Buah, pues seguro que te lo estarás imaginando…

-Vaya, gracias por tu apoyo. –Contestó Daryl con sarcasmo.

-De nada. –Dijo con una media sonrisa.

A pesar de que sabía que su comentario era habitual cuando Neil quería burlarse de él, Daryl no puede evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿y si todo era una mala interpretación? Eso sería una buena explicación de porqué Carol le evita cada vez que puede. Con esa idea en la cabeza de que todo no era más que una mala interpretación de los hechos, él vuelve a casa, se da una ducha e intenta dormir. Debe acostarse pronto, pues al día siguiente ha de levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo.

Pero sus pensamientos sobre la mujer pelirroja le juegan malas pasadas y nada más cerrar los ojos; aparece nítidamente en su imaginación.

Se levanta sobresaltado sintiéndose un depravado por pensar así de una compañera de trabajo que seguramente no sentía nada por él. Y con la idea de dejar a Carol fuera de sus pensamientos, él consigue dormirse.

* * *

Daryl sabe que algo ha ocurrido en clase de Carol, pero no sabe de qué se trata, ha podido escuchar a unos alumnos hablar sobre un problema entre Robert y Carol. Nada más acabar su clase, Daryl se dirige a la sala de profesores para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Nada más entrar, puede ver la situación: Carol, Lori y Rosita están discutiendo sobre el asunto. Se adentra en la sala de profesores, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se apoya contra la pared, escuchando lo sucedido.

Carol está de pie, parece estar tranquila y serena, pero en cuanto centra su mirada en sus ojos, puede ver la rabia y el dolor en sus expresivos ojos. Rosita está enfrentándose a ella, mientras muestra su rabia y odio hacia Carol. Mientras que Lori se encuentra entre las dos intentando mediar entre ambas.

-Eres una inútil. –Soltó Rosita.

-¡Rosita, por favor, dejamos de faltarnos el respeto! –Masculló Lori. –Carol puedes contarnos que ha pasado.

-Nada que no haya pasado antes. Robert quería abandonar la clase y se lo impedido. Consideraba que debía estar en clase en vez de estar por el pasillo molestando a otras aulas, no me ha hecho caso y se ha ido de la escuela. Probablemente se haya ido a casa.

-Esto puede causarnos un gran problema a toda la escuela. Si le llega a pasar algo, la responsabilidad es nuestra. –Escuchó el resoplo de Rosita, y Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. –Respondió la mujer. –Pero… -Unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron, una joven de unos veintitantos se adentró en el lugar.

-Señora Grimes, han localizado al chico en su casa. –Anunció la joven, recibiendo el alivio de todos.

-Está bien, gracias. Por suerte, no ha sido nada. Pero debemos tener mas cuidado. Es nuestra responsabilidad. –Le dijo a Carol. Ella asintió. –Hablaremos mañana con más tranquilidad.

Lori desapareció de la sala, mientras Rosita refunfuñaba soltando palabras en español que Daryl pudo lograr entender. E incluso se dirigió a él.

-¿Pero te crees que esto es normal?

Daryl no hizo caso a Rosita e intentó tener contacto visual con la mujer pero esta obvió a todos, estaba demasiado ofuscada en sí misma y dolida por todo lo sucedido. Carol agarró sus cosas, esquivó a todos y salió de la sala. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió tras ella.

El pasillo estaba desierto, puesto que todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, en su última hora del día.

-Hey, hey, -le llamó el hombre, pero ella no parecía parar. –Carol… -Finalmente tras decir su nombre, ella paró sus pasos y se giró para verle, aunque intentando esquivar su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó distante.

Aunque su rostro estaba inexpresivo, en sus ojos podía ver el dolor y rabia que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Estás bien? A todos nos puede pasar, no podemos estar pendientes de los actos de todos los jóvenes. Sabemos que es complicado…

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. –Dijo la mujer. Quiso esquivarle, pero sin embargo, él vuelve a retenerle, y se acerca más a ella.

-Hey, -le llama centrando sus ojos en los suyos y en esta ocasión, ella no los separa. Tanto que puede ver la inmensidad en ellos-. Sé que acabo de llegar, pero estoy contigo. Te apoyo.

Por alguna razón que desconoce, esas palabras hacen que su rostro inexpresivo se transforme en tristeza.

-Gracias. –logra susurrar ella, mientras sus miradas siguen conectadas profundamente entre sí.

Él siente que su respiración se acelera, e incluso se detiene mientras no dejan de mirarse. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero Daryl no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Él solo quería quedarse ahí, mirando en la profundidad de ellos. Por un momento, bajó la mirada a sus labios, que estaban ligeramente abiertos, e intuía que por el deseo que él mismo le estaba invadiendo, pero no estaba seguro.

Su deseo de besarle se acrecentó en ese momento, pero intentaba retener esos impulsos.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella fue quien se adelantó y llevo sus manos a su rostro, acercando sus labios a los suyos. Carol presionó suavemente sus labios sobre ellos y él pudo escuchar un gemido débil de ella. Su gemido le hizo sentir una punzada de deseo en todo su cuerpo. Él pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo apretándola hacia él mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban entre sí, pidiendo más, mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban.

Su cuerpo no había podido evitar reaccionar ante el beso y su erección se alzaba en sus pantalones. Estaba seguro que ella podía sentirla contra su estómago. Pero el deseo de ese beso le estaba nublando toda cordura, tanto como para olvidar que se encontraban en mitad del pasillo de su trabajo y que cualquier persona le podía ver. Sus manos bajaron más allá de su espalda a su trasero por encima de su hermoso vestido azul, al cual le dio un apretón, haciendo que su deseo se hiciera más fuerte.

El estridente sonido del timbre que marca el final de las clases les hizo separarse violentamente. Desconcertados, ambos se miran entre sí, mientras escuchan el bullicio de los alumnos salir de sus aulas. Daryl puede ver la sorpresa en la mirada de Carol. Él quiere decir algo, pero está demasiado aturdido.

Los alumnos inundan el pasillo, saliendo de sus aulas para ir en dirección a sus casas. Aprovechando la confusión, Carol se gira y echa a andar entre los jóvenes. Daryl la observa alejarse mientras sus labios aún tienen el sabor de los suyos, y una terrible erección en sus pantalones.

 **Hola Carylers!**

 **Por fin he podido acabar este segundo capítulo de Compañeros… Espero que les guste y que entienda las actitudes tanto de Carol como Daryl. Quiero remarcar que en esta historia, la química y la atracción es tan fuerte que se sienten tan atraídos que no pueden evitar sentir ciertas cosas.**

 **Espero vuestras valoraciones tanto si son positivas como si son negativas.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**


	3. Locura

Aquella noche, Carol fue la protagonista de sus intensos y eróticos sueños. Daryl no podía olvidar su dulce boca presionando la suya, su sabor o la suavidad de ésta. Aunque una parte de él se sentía como un pervertido, por otro lado, no podía evitar que su cuerpo y su subconsciente soñaran con ella.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó, él recordaba cada detalle de su sueño y no sabía si iba a poder mirar a la cara a Carol, sin recordar todo lo que había soñado. Sin embargo, nada más traspasar la puerta del instituto fue en su busca. Probablemente no debería hacerlo, pues su reacción tras ese beso indicaba que ella no estaba muy contenta con lo sucedido, pero él necesitaba hablar con ella.

Al preguntar por ella en la sala de profesores, Aaron fue quien le informó que Carol había faltado al trabajo por un asunto personal, así que su conversación debía esperar al lunes siguiente. Debido a su ausencia, Daryl tuvo que substituirla en sus clases de sexto grado, la cual estaban preparando la obra de teatro. Le fascinó ver el trabajo que estaban haciendo con ésta.

Durante el fin de semana evitó pensar en su compañera de trabajo, y pasó la noche del sábado con su amigo Neil con el que se fue a tomar unas copas. Pero debido a que tenía obligaciones familiares, su amigo decidió volver pronto a casa. Le contó que Carol le había besado, pero Neil apenas le dio importancia. Era cierto, que Daryl nunca había tenido problemas para ligar, pero tras la decepción de su última novia, él había desistido de buscar o tener relaciones sentimentales por ahora.

Neil solía burlarse de Daryl, porque a diferencia de él, Daryl había manifestado que no se sentía cómodo manteniendo relaciones sexuales esporádicas con una mujer que acababa de conocer. Daryl necesitaba tener un vínculo emocional con esa persona. Pero Neil nunca había creído en sus palabras. En cuanto su amigo empezó hablar sobre su vida sexual y la falta de ésta, Daryl viró los ojos al cielo y cambió de tema. Aquel día no le apetecía hablar sobre ello.

El domingo tras levantarse tarde, fue a visitar a su madre y a su sobrina. Roxanne intuyó que algo estaba pasando con su hijo, pero en temas de parejas, él solía ser algo reservado aunque siempre acababa contándole sus relaciones. Tras preguntarle si le ocurría algo, la mujer decidió no indagar más sobre el tema.

Daryl llegó 15 minutos antes de lo habitual, y nada más traspasar la puerta fue en busca de Carol, quería hablar con ella antes de que empezaran las clases. Esquivando a los alumnos más puntuales, Daryl se dirigió a la sala de profesores dónde suponía que ella estaría. Casi tropezándose con Tara, quien salía de la sala, Daryl se adentró en ella.

Rosita y Maggie acababan de llegar y aún llevaban sus maletas colgando de sus hombros, mientras hablaban entre sí, sobre algún chismorreo. Aaron estaba sentado al final de la sala ordenando una infinidad de fotocopias. Mientras Carol, estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, preparándose la clase de aquel día.

-Buenos días-, saludó a todos los profesores que allí se encontraban.

Aaron, Maggie y Rosita le miraron antes de saludarle de la misma forma. Carol por su parte, levantó la mirada pero rápidamente volvió a su trabajo. Daryl pudo ver como ella le evitaba. El hombre se acercó a Carol, quien empezaba a recoger sus pertenencias con la clara intención de abandonar la sala de profesores.

-Hey, -dijo posicionándose a su lado. Carol levantó la mirada al notar su presencia, pero volvió a evitarla dirigiéndola hacia sus libros. -¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Susurró.

Maggie y Rosita habían dejado de charlar, observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de sus compañeros.

-Tengo ensayo, Daryl. No puedo ahora. –Sin darle opción pasó por su lado y salió de la sala.

Al levantar la vista, sus compañeras seguían observándoles con curiosidad.

-¿Algún problema con Carol? –Inquirió Rosita.

Daryl levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Ninguno -, respondió él. –El viernes vi los ensayos de la obra de teatro que está preparando con los de sexto grado, está haciendo un gran trabajo, quería felicitarla. –Vio como la sonrisa cínica de Rosita desapareció. -¿No lo has visto? Te lo recomiendo no te decepcionará.

Sí había algo que odiaba era que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos personales. Además, empezaba a tener una idea de cómo era Rosita, quien no soportaba a Carol y estaba buscando cualquier oportunidad para dejarle en mal lugar. Así que cuando Rosita le había preguntado sobre si había algún problema, él no había podido evitar contestarle de esa manera, aunque realmente él pensaba cada una de las palabras que había dicho al respecto de su obra de teatro.

Tras contestar a Rosita, Daryl siguió los pasos de Carol mientras Rosita le dedicó algunas palabras en español. Aaron quien había observado todo, sonrió por lo bajo. Conocía poco a Daryl pero le gustaba como estaba manejando toda la situación con Rosita.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases, Daryl supo que debía retrasar su conversación para otro momento. Se adentró en su clase que ya estaba abarrotada de adolescentes, que no paraban de chillar o reír.

A media mañana, Daryl estaba solo en su aula de informática corrigiendo el power point para la próxima clase, cuando vio pasar a Carol por el pasillo hacia un destino desconocido. Rápidamente, Daryl se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia el pasillo. Esquivó a varios alumnos mientras iba tras la mujer.

-Hey, hey, –La llamó entre el gentío de niños, pero Carol parecía no percatarse. – ¡Carol! –Al decir su nombre, Carol paró sus pasos un instante y al reconocerlo, emprendió de nuevo camino.

Daryl aceleró y se puso a su lado.

-No tengo tie…-, empezó a decir, antes de que Daryl se interpusiera. Carol se paró, mirándole.

-Solo será un minuto, necesitamos hablar. –Susurró el hombre.

Centró la mirada en sus ojos, que parecían temerosos. Daryl le sorprendía como esos ojos podían ser tan expresivos. Tras varios segundos de dudas, Carol asintió y tras un suspiro habló.

-Está bien.

Daryl le hizo una seña para que entraran en el aula que segundos antes él estaba trabajando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Carol caminó unos pasos hacia la mitad de la sala, con nerviosismo. Él le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a abordar la conversación, ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle.

 _Eres patético, Daryl._

-Eh, yo… -Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por su nervioso tartamudeo.

-Lo siento. No… no debí hacerlo… ni siquiera… sé que me pasó. –Confesó ella.

Daryl intentaba mirar sus ojos, pero Carol parecía bastante avergonzada tanto que le evitaba la mirada. Un rizo pelirrojo resbaló de su oreja, tapando su mejilla. Carol se lo apartó volviendo a ponerlo detrás de la oreja. Daryl asintió y medio sonrió.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Es solo un beso. Por mi parte está todo bien. -Dijo él, intentando tranquilizar a esa mujer que parecía avergonzada.

Carol levantó su rostro mirándole con inquietud. Daryl pudo ver en sus ojos duda, pero al ver que él sonrió, ella pareció relajarse.

-Podemos olvidar esto, por favor. –Suplicó Carol. –Solo compañeros de trabajo.

-No hay problema. –Aunque lo cierto, es que Daryl no estaba seguro si iba a poder olvidar el sabor de sus labios. Pero entendía que ella quisiera olvidar ese momento. –Está olvidado. –le dijo dándole una suave sonrisa.

Inconscientemente, Daryl dirigió su mirada a sus labios, recordando el sabor dulce que tenían. Sin poder evitarlo, se lamió los labios al mismo tiempo que su mirada bajó un poco más hacia el escote que el vestido de flores le permitía ver. Rápidamente, levantó la vista de nuevo a su rostro. Notó la confusión en sus ojos, y se maldijo a sí mismo.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido?_

Volvió a decirse a sí mismo. Aunque había sentido atracción por muchas mujeres, jamás había sentido esa intensidad por nadie. Sentía una atracción irrefutable por esa pelirroja de ojos hipnóticos.

Esa sensación de tensión le invadió e incluso pudo intuir que ella también la sintió porque ella desvió la mirada, como si ésta le quemara. Casi en un tartamudeo, ella se excusó que debía a preparar la siguiente clase.

Él caminó para ponerse a su lado y le abrió la puerta.

-El viernes tuve la oportunidad de ver los ensayos de la obra que estas preparando con los de sexto grado. –Carol quien estaba a punto de salir se giró para mirarle con curiosidad-. Tiene una pinta estupenda.

-Aún no está acabada. –Carol medio sonrió mientras hablaba.

-Lo sé. Estoy deseando verla acabada. Me sorprendió ver a los chicos tan motivados. Y a estas edades es difícil de conseguir. –Dijo él compartiendo sus impresiones de lo que había visto tres días antes.

-Gracias.

Daryl sonrió al verla avergonzada por su halago a su trabajo. Centró su mirada en sus ojos azules preciosos que le transmitía tanta paz, y tras algunos segundos de cómoda tensión, Carol la apartó de nuevo incomoda.

-Debo irme.

Carol empezó a caminar perdiéndose entre los adolescentes.

Se adentró en la casa de su madre, al mismo tiempo que el olor a maíz invadió sus fosas nasales. Aquel olor le recordó su infancia cuando su madre solía cocinar mazorcas de maíz para cenar. Nala tiró de su cuerda con la clara intención de adentrarse en la casa y Daryl se agachó para dejarla suelta, quien al verse libre salió corriendo hacia el interior de la cocina para ir a saludar a Roxanne.

-Hola, preciosa. –Escuchó que su madre saludaba a la perrita. Daryl se adentró en la cocina y vio a su madre acariciando al bulldog francés, mientras el fuego seguía encendido.

-¡Qué bien huele! –Daryl se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla, y aprovechó para admirar las mazorcas de maíz que se estaban haciendo a la parrilla.

-Ya sabía que te gustaría, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? –Daryl se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Iba a pedir una pizza, así que… estaré encantado de cenar aquí.

-Hijo, no puedes comer a base de pizza o pasta. –Roxanne negó con la cabeza, ante la risa de su hijo. Él sabía que debía alimentarse mejor, pero cocinar siempre le había causado mucha pereza.

Daryl se dirigió a la mesa que había en la cocina y se sentó en la silla. Se inclinó y agarró un par de pepinillos de un bote que estaba abierto. Al lado, el famoso libro de _Vértigo_ de su escritora favorita, Nancy Payen, que su madre estaba obsesionada. Abrió el libro por una página y lo admiró antes de cerrarlo de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Khloe? –Preguntó Daryl, mientras masticaba los pepinillos. Su madre le miró y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Ha salido con unos amigos, estará a punto de volver. –Se mantuvo en silencio un instante y su madre volvió a hablar-. Ha llamado Merle. –Daryl suspiró, antes de llevarse un pepinillo a la boca.

-¿Qué _cojones_ quiere ahora? –Preguntó sin darle la mayor importancia. Siempre era la misma historia.

-Quiere llevarse a Khloe con él. –Susurró la mujer sabiendo el efecto que tendría en su hijo menor.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! –Soltó Daryl tremendamente enfadado.

-Daryl, es su hija y si ella quiere… no creo que podamos hacer nada. –Daryl negó con la cabeza, estaba en contra de eso.

-Pero tú tienes su custodia. –Le recordó su hijo.

-Lo sé, pero ya es mayor para decidir, y si ella quiere irse con su padre no se lo puedo impedir. -Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy de acuerdo, mamá, Khloe podría acabar metida en las drogas al igual que él. –soltó con vehemencia.

-Daryl, estamos hablando de Merle, seguramente, no serán más que palabras vacías. No creo que se presente aquí para llevársela.

-Eso espero. –Deseó el hombre. Roxanne se levantó, y dio la vuelta a la mazorca de maíz para que se tostara por el otro lado.

Daryl centró la mirada en Nala quien se había estirado en el suelo, esperando a algún movimiento de su dueño. El hombre se quedó pensativo, mientras pensaba en comentarle lo que le estaba sucediendo con Carol. A pesar de que era algo reservado, él siempre había podido contar con su madre para hablar sobre estos temas.

-Mamá, -llamó el joven a su progenitora. Ella giró el rostro para verle. –Me está pasando algo muy raro con una mujer del trabajo.

-¿Has vuelto a ligar? Normal con lo guapo que eres. –Bromeó la mujer sabiendo cuan le molestaba que ella hiciera eso.

-¡Mamá! –Viró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, dime, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Roxanne sonrió y se sentó enfrente de él para escuchar su historia.

-Es la profesora de literatura, se llama Carol, es brillante. Me siento atraído por ella, y apenas nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Nunca me había pasado algo así. –Confesó él.

-A veces nos pasa, cielo.

-Lo sé, pero nunca había sentido algo tan intenso. Ella me besó el otro día. He intentado hablar con ella hoy, pero parecía arrepentida. Pero cuando la miro a los ojos… veo atracción, pero a la misma vez, no… -Él suspiró confuso-. Ella me pidió que solo fuéramos compañeros de trabajo, pero me hubiera gustado poder invitarla a una cita. No sé qué hacer…

-Si ella te ha pedido que solo seáis compañeros de trabajo, respétala. No la presiones. Si tiene que suceder algo, sucederá.

-¿Daryl? ¿Estás enamorado? –Escucharon de repente a través de la puerta de la cocina. Ninguno de los dos había llegado a escuchar como Khloe llegaba a casa.

-No, no… -Empezó a decir a su sobrina. Al mismo tiempo que sentía las mejillas ponerse coloradas.

-Mira abuela, se ha puesto rojo. –Dijo señalando a su tío, mientras se reía. -¡Daryl está enamorado! –Empezó a repetir una y otra vez.

-¡Para! –Le advirtió él, mientras Roxanne se reía ante la situación.

En cuanto vio que Daryl se levantaba del asiento directo hacia ella, Khloe salió corriendo, con la perra detrás de ella. Pero Daryl la alcanzó con rapidez. "Suéltame" decía con una risa, mientras la dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por debajo de las axilas.

La adolescente empezó a reír en voz alta. Nala consiguió escalar por encima del sofá y empezó a lamer la cara de Sheila, mientras Daryl le hacía cosquillas y ella no paraba de reírse en voz alta.

Daryl siguió el consejo de su madre. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado acercarse a Carol para entablar alguna conversación con ella y conocerla mejor, él mantuvo las distancias. El hombre se percató que Carol le evitaba. Así que por más que tenía curiosidad por ella, él decidió alejarse y su relación iba a ser puramente profesional.

Pasó un par de semanas en la que la preparación de los exámenes parciales les invadió. Daryl había entablado una muy buena relación con Aaron al que iba a conociendo cada vez más. Él no había tenido ningún reparo en contarle que junto a su pareja, Eric, estaba a punto de tener un bebé estaba a punto de adoptar a un bebé, ya habían iniciado los trámites legales para hacerlo.

A medida que pasaban los días, Daryl se iba percatando que Rosita intentaba acercarse a él con una clara intención de flirtear con él, pero el rubio le evitaba cada vez que podía. Una mañana de octubre, Rosita le había invitado a tomar unas copas tras el trabajo, pero él rápidamente había declinado la oferta.

-No, gracias, tengo otros planes. –Dijo Daryl mostrando una sonrisa. Rosita murmuró un " _Pendejo_ " en español y abandonó la sala de profesores. Daryl miró a Aaron, quien medio sonreía.

-Mi plan consiste en tomar cerveza en mi casa, hablar con mi perra y jugar con la consola. Te aseguro que es mejor que tomar unas cervezas con ella y su incesante odio hacia Carol. -Aaron se rio en voz alta ante su comentario.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres venir a casa y echamos unas partidas? Eric puede venir también. Puedo pedir unas pizzas. –Le invitó Daryl de sopetón. Aaron se sorprendió, pero sonrió por su invitación. Dos días atrás, habían ido los tres a tomar unas cervezas y Daryl se había sentido cómodo con la pareja, así que no dudó en invitarlos.

-Le preguntaré a Eric, pero creo que no tenemos planes.

-Genial. –Respondió Daryl con una media sonrisa, se sentó a su lado al mismo tiempo que miraba unos trabajos.

-No entiendo porque Rosita insiste tanto. –Daryl se encogió de hombros. - No sé si sabes que las relaciones amorosas entre profesores están prohibidas.

-¿En serio? No tenía ni idea.

-Hace años hubo un problema con una relación entre el profesor de ciencias y la de latín. Desde entonces lo prohibieron. –Daryl elevó las cejas sorprendido-. Aunque corre el rumor que Lori y Rick, el entrenador de Baloncesto tiene una relación secreta. Pero… como es la directora…

Por un momento, esto le hizo recordar a Carol. Se quedó pensativo, pues quizá ese era el motivo de que ella le rechazara. Justo en ese momento, Carol entró en la sala de profesores, él la miró notando que aquel día sus ojos parecían más brillantes que nunca. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con flores rojas y unas botas del mismo color. Su pelo pelirrojo suelto, debidamente peinado. Se lamió los labios y entonces, sus miradas coincidieron. Nada más centrar en los suyos, pudo ver que se puso nerviosa, y él apartó la mirada.

En ese instante, Lori entraba en la sala.

-Carol y Daryl, ¿podéis venir a mi despacho por favor?

Confundido, Daryl levantó la mirada a Carol, ella parecía igual de confundida. Daryl se levantó y siguió los pasos de Carol hasta el despacho de dirección. Cuando estuvieron sentados, Daryl se percató que ella no dejaba de mover la pierna con cierto toque nervioso.

-Como sabéis en esta escuela queremos apostar por la innovación educativa. Hemos estado pensando hacer un proyecto inclusivo de varias asignaturas. La informática sería el eje principal del proyecto, –dijo mirando a Daryl-, y el objetivo final es llegar a incluir todas las asignaturas. Como prueba piloto queremos empezar con literatura. Dependiendo de si nos convence, lo aplicaríamos en las demás asignaturas.

-Carol tienes muy buenas ideas y sobre todo innovadoras, por eso creemos que sería un gran acierto empezar con tu asignatura. Sé que no es común que os obliguemos a trabajar juntos, pero soléis hacer un trabajo excelente por separado. Pensamos que pueden trabajar perfectamente conjuntamente. ¿Qué les parece? –Lori los miró a ambos buscando una respuesta por su parte.

Daryl miró a Carol, quien asentía.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. –Asintió el hombre, volviendo a mirar a Carol y Lori alternativamente.

-A mí también. ¿Hasta cuándo hay tiempo? –preguntó Carol.

-Estaría bien tenerlo para antes de finalizar el curso. Pero sabemos que es un gran trabajo. Además del que ya tienen de por sí, si no llegaran a tiempo, siempre podríamos disponer hasta el segundo trimestre del curso siguiente.

Acabaron de concretar algunos asuntos sobre cuáles eran los puntos que querían repasar, y entonces, ambos salieron del despacho.

-Hey, tengo algunas ideas para implementar en el proyecto.

-Yo también tengo algunas, a última hora de la tarde no tengo clase, ¿te va bien si nos vemos un momento para empezar a encarrilar el proyecto?

Daryl sonrió y asintió.

-Perfecto, pediré la sala de informática.

A excepción del conserje, no quedaba nadie en la escuela. Daryl entró en la sala de informática. Carol estaba sentada en uno de los ordenadores concentrada buscando cualquier información que pudiera ayudarles.

-Hey. –Saludó Daryl a la mujer que estaba inmersa en el trabajo. Carol levantó la mirada y vio su rostro iluminado. -¿Preparada?

-Sí, de hecho, estaba mirando el temario y creo que puede ser muy interesante.

Daryl sonrió abiertamente, ella empezó a explicarle en dónde podían aplicar el proyecto. Su rostro estaba iluminado, parecía contenta e ilusionada por éste. Hasta ahora, había visto su rostro serio y distante. Sin embargo, no estaba escuchando lo que decía, no podía dejar de mirar ese rostro iluminado, y si ya tenía cierta atracción por ella, ver su verdadera sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados le dejó aún más cautivado.

Daryl la observaba hasta que vio que su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella de pronto, al intuir que no le estaba escuchando.

-Nada… es solo que, realmente amas lo que haces. –Ella pestañeó confusa ante sus palabras-. Pocas personas se tomarían esto de la forma que lo estás haciendo tú. Con tanta ilusión y entrega. Es admirable.

Su hermoso rostro se enrojeció ante sus palabras, y miró la pantalla del ordenador evitando cualquier otro halago.

-Me gusta lo que hago. –Susurró ella, queriendo quitarle importancia.

-Lo sé. –Susurró Daryl, al mismo tiempo que agarró una silla y la puso a su lado, sentándose a escasos centímetros de ella. -Perdona, ¿Qué estabas diciendo? –Dijo mientras notó como su cuerpo se tensó cuando accidentalmente su rodilla chocó con la suya.

Instintivamente, ella cruzó su pierna derecha por encima de la suya, se aclaró la voz y empezó hablar.

Ambos estuvieron durante más de 20 minutos aportando ideas, cada uno en su campo, haciendo que cada minuto que pasaba el proyecto fuera más interesante para ambos. Sin embargo la tensión no desaparecía, es más se veía incrementada cuando Daryl se inclinaba hacia el teclado para tener más acceso a él. Cuando hacia esto, veía que ella se ponía tensa.

Al mismo tiempo, él se veía embriagado por el perfume y el olor a champú que procedía de sus cabellos rizados.

Sin embargo, esa tensión que había entre ambos empezó a ser insostenible cuando volvieron a rozarse sin querer sus manos. Como si de fuego se tratase, Carol apartó la mano de él.

-L-lo siento. –Susurró ella, y entonces hizo el intento de levantarse. Daryl aún sentado, recogió sus cosas, dando por finalizada aquella sesión de trabajo.

-Creo que por hoy, ya esta bien. –Dijo él mostrándole una suave sonrisa. Ella le respondió con una tímida.

Carol se agachó para recoger su bolso, y guardar así las hojas con todos los apuntes que habían hecho. Sin embargo, al inclinarse, el no pudo evitar fijarse en la sombra de su escote y sus suaves curvas que dejaba entrever su vestido.

 _Joder… deja de mirar…_

Pensó en sí mismo, mientras sentía como su sangre se iba directo hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo. Y entonces recordó, sus labios suaves que también le habían creado una gran erección. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y su erección empezaba a formarse en sus pantalones.

Vio como Carol estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo miró, pero sus palabras se quedaron muertas en sus labios. Éstos se separaron y el rostro de Carol se enrojeció, mientras él no podía dejar de mirarla. Notó como la respiración de ella parecía detenerse también. Exhaló, y entonces, le miró de arriba abajo.

Paró sus movimientos, mientras ambos se miraron entre sí, absortos. Y antes de que pudiera saber que estaba pasando, ella se acercó a él, y juntó sus labios. Daryl llevó sus manos a sus caderas, tiró de ella agarrándola y la sentó en su regazo.

Su beso fue suave y tierno.

Ella se separó levemente, y vio en sus ojos dudas. Él apartó sus rizos de su rostro, viendo en sus ojos el debate interno. Carol negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su rostro contra su frente.

–Hey, -susurró suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos, y pudo ver el deseo marcado en ellos.

Daryl se inclinó hacia delante y presionó la boca contra el cuello, escuchando un gemido real de Carol. Daryl enmarcó su pequeño rostro con suavidad y tiró su boca contra la suya de nuevo. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar en un beso lento, pero pronto se convirtió en húmedo y feroz. Carol levantó sus caderas, y las estrelló contra su erección. Daryl gimió ante su movimiento, momento que él aprovechó para llevar sus manos a su trasero.

De repente, Carol se separó y Daryl pensó que volvería a huir. Pero ella se quedó parada mirándole fijamente, perdida en su deseo. Y con la mirada puesta en sus ojos, vio como Carol llevó su mano hacia su entrepierna. Daryl abrió los ojos sorprendido y suspiró de placer cuando sintió su mano por encima de los vaqueros. Ella volvió a buscar sus labios con más ímpetu, sus besos se hicieron más intensos y entonces le desabrochó sus pantalones, metió la mano dentro y sacó su gran erección de éstos.

Daryl estaba sorprendido de cómo estaban yendo las cosas, pero ciertamente no se quejaba. Una parte de él le decía que tenían que frenar, pues estaban en mitad de su trabajo. Pero su deseo era tan fuerte que no podía frenar.

La mano de Carol empezó a moverse de arriba abajo con suavidad, mientras ella escondió su rostro en su cuello. Y él llevó sus manos por sus muslos por debajo de su falda. Notó como se estremeció por su contacto. Siguió subiendo su mano por el interior del vestido hasta la ropa interior.

Carol levantó el rostro de su cuello y buscó sus labios desesperados. Daryl respondió con vehemencia mientras ella seguía acariciando su miembro cada vez con más fuerza.

Daryl gimió contra su boca cuando tiró de sus bragas para abajo, y entonces le tocó suavemente llevándose consigo la humedad de su centro. Carol gimió cuando él adentró un dedo en ella. Durante varios minutos se tocaron el uno al otro, mientras los gemidos quedaban amortiguados contra sus bocas.

-¿Condón? –preguntó ella contra sus labios.

Sorprendido, él asintió y se inclinó hacia sus pertenencias. Ella se levantó dejando caer su ropa interior, y volvió de nuevo a tocar su miembro. Daryl sentía que su mano le temblaba cuando finalmente encontró su cartera y de ahí sacó un preservativo que había puesto hace tiempo, sin saber cuándo iba a utilizarlo.

Cuando Daryl volvió a mirar a Carol, ella mostró una sonrisa y entonces, él sintió que se excitaba de nuevo. No sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación pero su mente no podía pensar en nada en ese instante.

Ella le arrebató el preservativo de sus manos, mientras que con su otra mano volvió a tocarle. Daryl se estremeció de nuevo viendo como llevaba el paquete a sus dientes y lo abrió. Gimió cuando sacó el condón y se lo puso. Se estremeció de placer cuando volvió a bombardear su erección.

Daryl la miró a los ojos, intentando averiguar cómo tomarse aquello, pero no pudo pensar más, cuando vio que ella se acercó de nuevo. Se puso a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y se levantó ligeramente la falda para darle más acceso, pero Daryl apenas pudo ver nada más que sus piernas.

Él quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento, él notó el roce de sus pliegues mojados contra su miembro. Ella se levantó un poco y se posicionó en la entrada colocándose encima de él. Instintivamente, él llevó sus manos a sus caderas, mientras se iba hundiendo en su interior. Un suave gemido escapó de entre sus dientes. Daryl la observó, como cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio a medida que se hundía hasta el fondo.

-¡Uff! -Daryl escuchó su gemido y supo que era el mejor sonido del mundo.

Carol se quedó quieta adaptándose a él. Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y entonces, empezó a moverse. Llevó sus manos a sus hombros para apoyarse contra él, mientras empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido. Estaba tan mojada que podía escuchar los sonidos mojados cada vez que se movía contra él. Él gruñó, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, y le acercó para juntar su frente contra la suya.

La mano grande de él pasó por encima de su cuerpo hacia su seno, tocándolo por encima de la ropa. Tiró del vestido y el sujetador hacia abajo dejando un pecho libre y lo empezó a tocar contra su mano, tirando de su pezón.

Los hermosos ojos de Carol estaban entrecerrados debido a la excitación mientras seguía moviéndose. Daryl observó sus labios entrecerrados que había besado anteriormente y no pudo resistirse a ellos, junto sus labios con suavidad. Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras empezaron a besarse de forma salvaje, mientras Carol seguía moviéndose encima de él. La sensación era demasiado intensa, él agarró su pelo en un puñado, antes de bajar su mano por su espalda hacia su trasero.

De pronto, ella empezó a moverse más y más rápido. Llevando su propia mano entre sus cuerpos, empezó a tocarse.

- _Joder…_

La sintió apretarse a su alrededor y entonces, él encontró su propia liberación. Ella se estremeció contra su cuerpo, mientras él sentía el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida.

Se dejó caer contra él, dejando esconder su rostro contra su cuello. Se quedó allí jadeando. Daryl podía escuchar sus jadeos contra su cuello, mientras la abrazó. Él estaba en su propia lucha de recuperar la respiración. En silencio, abrazados se quedaron allí juntos, respirando con dificultad, mientras Daryl sentía una inusual paz y una sensación increíble.

Pero a medida que ambos volvían a la realidad, ella se separó rápidamente de él y se levantó, dejando que la falda de su vestido cayera sobre sus muslos de nuevo. Daryl suspiró, viendo como ella se agachó para agarrar sus bragas. Daryl se llevó las manos a sus cabellos. Carol no le miraba a la cara, mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa interior evitando que él le viera.

-Carol. –Intentando mirar su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo escondió al final de la papelera. Se subió sus pantalones y se tapó.

Él se acercó a ella, suspiró y finalmente, se atrevió a mirarle. Vio vergüenza en sus enormes ojos azules y un toque de culpabilidad.

-No digas nada, por favor. –Su voz estaba cargada de vergüenza, culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. –Tengo que irme.

Daryl vio como Carol desaparecía de la sala con rapidez, avergonzada y fuera de sí, tras la locura que acababan de cometer. Acaban de mantener relaciones sexuales en la escuela donde trabajaban. Aunque había cometido muchas locuras en toda su vida, ésta era la más grande de todas. Miró hacia el aula una vez más antes de agarrar sus cosas y salir del aula, sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de suceder.

Aaron y Eric fueron a su casa a jugar con él a los videojuegos, comieron pizza y bebieron cerveza. Pero él no estaba demasiado hablador; e intentó olvidarse de lo sucedido mientras jugaba con sus amigos. Cuando estos se fueron, las imágenes de Carol subida en su regazo volvieron a su mente y no pudo evitar revivir una y otra vez lo sucedido en la sala de informática. La cual no podría volver a mirar de la misma forma.

Esa mujer le llevaba a la locura.

Al día siguiente, nada más entrar por la puerta Daryl fue de nuevo en busca de Carol. Tenían una reunión a primera hora, así que era lógico que ella estuviera allí, pero al llegar Lori le llamó para que fuera a su despacho. Sorprendido se adentró detrás de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tenemos un problema. –Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, él se puso en alerta-. Carol no quiere seguir con el proyecto.


	4. Me vuelves loco

Aunque no le gustaba la idea, Daryl no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Lori. Iba a tener que trabajar con Rosita. Supo desde ese momento que no iba a ser fácil, y pudo comprobarlo cuando aquella misma tarde empezaron empezar un nuevo proyecto. Rosita intentó averiguar cosas de Daryl preguntándole preguntas íntimas.

-Los hombres que tienen tatuajes me parecen super atractivos. –Dice ella respaldándose contra la silla, e intentando hacer contacto visual con él. -¿Tienes más tatuajes? –Haciendo referencia al tatuaje en forma de estrella que tiene en la mano. Su voz es sensual y atrevida.

Daryl eleva los ojos al cielo, llevaban más de diez minutos intentando trabajar pero ella se ha dedicado a hacer preguntas. Él le dirige una mirada asesina y entonces le habla.

-¿Podemos trabajar? –Soltó con tono seco, evitando que Rosita siguiera con las preguntas. –No puedo perder el tiempo.

Ella hizo una mueca y por fin se pusieron a trabajar aunque Daryl no estaba nada satisfecho con el trabajo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

Desde que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, Carol prácticamente le evitaba por los pasillos, apenas coincidía con ella y en las reuniones, Carol se había mantenido callada y le evitaba la mirada. Él sin embargo no podía evitar, recordar como ella había estado encima de su regazo. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus pechos rebotando a cada embestida, sentir como se aferraba a su alrededor…

Un codazo por parte de Aaron le saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Todo bien, Daryl? –La voz de Lori resonó en la sala. Daryl miró a todos lados como si se acabara de despertar y pudo ver todas las miradas recaían en él. Todas excepto una, la de Carol.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por estar pensando en sexo mientras estaban en una reunión de trabajo. Él carraspeó suavemente y asintió.

-Nos podrías explicar en qué consiste el proyecto. –Insistió Lori algo confundida por su despiste.

Tras dirigirle una mirada, empezó a hablar maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Esa mujer le llevaba a la locura. Y a la misma vez le volvía loco, porque no llegaba a comprender su rechazo. Era evidente que Carol también sentía atracción por él.

Ella siempre había dado el primer paso para besarle o para acostarse con él. Así que no llegaba a comprender porque se negaba a la evidente atracción sexual y la química que había entre ambos. Daryl quería abordar el tema y hablarlo con ella, necesitaba salir de dudas pero a la misma vez no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quizá debía dejar todo tal y como estaba y no indagar más sobre los motivos del porque Carol actuaba de esa forma. Pero estaba demasiado confundido con todo esto.

-Tío, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Aaron cuando Lori dio por finalizada la reunión, él miró un momento a Carol quien le dirigió una mirada tímida antes de desaparecer de la sala de profesores. –Daryl… -volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza-, contestó finalmente.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana Daryl decidió ir a pasear con Nala a la playa. A pesar de estar en pleno noviembre, el sol radiante alumbraba el día. Se quitó sus zapatos, dejando que la arena acariciara sus pies. Con ellos colgando de su mano y con la otra agarrando la correa de Nala, Daryl caminó hasta quedar a unos metros de la orilla. Se sentó en la arena, mientras el sonido susurrante del mar se adentraba por sus orejas. El olor del mar se filtró por sus fosas nasales.

Daryl se puso las gafas de sol para evitar que le molestara en los ojos azules. Nala, quien aún estaba sujeta con su correa, se acercó a él con una pelota agarrada entre sus dientes. Daryl la soltó, y lanzó la pelota muy cerca del mar, la perrita estaba temerosa de que el agua le tocara, con indecisión se acercó al juguete, la agarró con su boca y volvió a él.

Giró el rostro mirando la largura de la desierta playa de Tybee Island, a través de sus gafas oscuras. A excepción de él, la playa estaba casi solitaria. A varios metros había una mujer estirada tomando el sol; al otro lado un matrimonio de septuagenarios, quienes parecían disfrutar de la vista del mar.

Daryl perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le tiró la pelota a Nala, mientras él simplemente disfrutaba de una inusual paz.

Por un momento, Nala fue hacia la orilla y se separó en cuanto el agua le iba a tocar. Daryl se rió, y entonces vio como la perra se quedaba mirando hacia un punto fijo a su derecha y sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar, echó a correr.

– ¡Nala! ¡Ven aquí! –gritó el hombre.

Pero ella no hizo caso, y fue corriendo en dirección a la mujer que estaba estirada a unos 100 metros de ellos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y la perra ya estaba alrededor de ella. Daryl pudo ver como la joven se levantó aturdida mientras Nala solo buscaba un poco de afecto por su parte.

A medida que se acercaba corriendo, Daryl no podía creer que la mujer que estaba disfrutando de una otoñal mañana de un sábado fuera Carol. Estaba sorprendido de ese encuentro tan casual. Nala solía acercarse a cualquier persona, pero en esta ocasión le podía causar un malentendido. No quería que Carol pensara que le estaba siguiendo o acosando fuera del trabajo.

Cuando Daryl llegó a su altura, Carol se había incorporado y estaba acariciando a Nala, aunque evitaba que le chupara la cara.

Daryl frenó su carrera cuando se encontró a unos pocos metros, mientras admiraba a la mujer.

Los rayos del sol chocaban contra su piel blanquecina llena de pecas. Llevaba un bañador negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando entrever las curvas de sus senos. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por unos finos pantalones blancos. El aire de noviembre era demasiado frío como para desnudarse por completo. Sus cabellos pelirrojos rizados estaban esparcidos por el aire.

Carol levantó la mirada hacia él, y supo que le reconoció al instante por la mueca de su cara.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Se disculpó él intentando coger aire. –Es muy cariñosa y siempre que ve a un desconocido quiere que la acaricien, -intentó justificarse. –Lo siento. –Repite.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes-. Daryl pudo ver una media sonrisa en sus labios, dándole a entender que no estaba molesta. Carol bajó la mirada hacia el perro, quien se había acomodado entre sus piernas, y se estiraba para que ella siguiera acariciándole–. Es preciosa. –Dijo ella mientras le hacía carantoñas al chucho. Daryl aprovechó para recuperar el aliento que había perdido por la improvisada carrera. -¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Carol, mientras Daryl se arrodilló contra la arena.

-Nala.

Carol parecía relajada y menos tensa que en la escuela, y le agradó verla así, además ese look más despreocupado le gustaba mucho. Daryl la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, y vio como ella levantó la cara hacia su dirección. Prácticamente desde que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, no habían hablado con tranquilidad.

La situación era extraña porque no estaban en su ámbito laboral, y todo hacía que fuera realmente raro.

Había una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció de repente, y entonces, él supo que era mejor irse de allí. Por alguna razón ella no quería tener nada que ver con él y aunque no lo comprendía, no iba a presionarla.

Con la correa en la mano, se acercó a la perra, se inclinó en la arena e intentó agarrarla.

-Nala, cariño, vámonos. –La llamó con suavidad, pero ella parecía no hacer caso, estaba más interesada en las caricias que aún le estaba haciendo Carol. Al ver que se resistía, Daryl soltó una maldición y Carol se rió. -Parece que le has caído bien. –Le dijo mirándola.

-Eso parece.

-No quiero molestarte. –Dijo él cuando finalmente consiguió arrastrarla y engancharla con la correa.

-Daryl… -le llamó cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, pero él se quedó arrodillado en la arena. –Lo siento… por lo del otro día... –Susurró Carol con timidez. Nala aprovechó la situación para volver a acercarse a Carol y ella acarició su cabeza.

Daryl la observó a través de las gafas y negó.

-Fue algo de dos. No tienes que pedir perdón. Si te soy sincero, yo no lo siento. Me gustó. Me gustó mucho. -Ella apartó la cara mirando hacia el otro lado, y él supuso que estaba avergonzada.

-Nunca debió haber ocurrido.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –dijo él mientras aún estaba arrodillado en la arena. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y asintió. -¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto? Es evidente que hay atracción entre nosotros. Somos adultos y no tenemos de qué avergonzarnos. - Carol suspiró fuertemente.

-No sé si sabes que las relaciones están prohibidas en la escuela.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que Lori y ese tal Rick están juntos. En realidad, nadie tiene porque enterarse.

Carol hizo una pausa mientras centró la mirada en Nala, quien apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas.

-Es solo que… no puedo. No puedo.

–Hey –Daryl la llamó con suavidad, levantando su barbilla mirando a sus ojos que parecen asustados. -¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? –Preguntó él, pero no hubo una respuesta por su parte y se encogió de hombros. -¿Estás casada o… tienes novio? –pregunta con tono más serio.

-No, Daryl. –Niega con la cabeza.

-No serás una delincuente o ¿una asesina? –Suelta Daryl con una sonrisa divertida, pero ella se mantiene seria.

-En realidad si… -suspiró – me acuesto con los profesores de informática y después los asesino. Pero solo los de informática, eh... -Dice ella con seriedad, pero Daryl puede ver un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

-Puf, ¡para!-. Dice Daryl con un bufido, al percatarse de que se trata de una broma.

Ella sonríe con diversión, mientras baja la mirada hacia sus pies, dejando que la arena fina de la playa pase entre sus dedos. Pero pronto desaparece la sonrisa y vuelve a mostrarse seria.

–Es solo que… no puedo… -Daryl no comprende que ocurre en su vida para que ella no pueda intentar tener una relación con él. Le gustaría poder ayudarle o saber de qué se trata, pero no quiere presionarla. Ella observa el ir y venir de las olas evitando mirarle.

-Está bien… lo entiendo. –Carol gira el rostro mirándole, y Daryl ve el sufrimiento marcado en él, intuye que una parte de ella quiere intentarlo, pero hay algo que se lo impide. Pero era su decisión y Daryl no va a presionarla.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. –Dijo ella totalmente preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca haría eso. –Contestó indignado. A él nunca le gustaba contar sus hazañas sexuales, y jamás lo haría en este caso, pues era consciente de todo lo que se jugaban. Si llegaba a oídas de algún miembro de la escuela, podían ser despedidos.

-Gracias.

-Aunque no te voy a perdonar que tenga que trabajar con Rosita por tu culpa. –Ella se encogió los hombros divertida.

-Lo siento. –Se lamenta-. ¿Cómo es trabajar con Rosita?

-Buff, horrible. –Contestó él haciendo que ella sonriera. -Debería irme, nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo. Que pases un buen fin de semana.

Se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza, antes de que Carol se despidiera de Nala con un par de caricias más. Y entonces, Daryl tiró de su correa. Sin mirar atrás, Daryl avanzó por la arena mientras se convencía una y otra vez que la corta relación con Carol, fuese lo que fuese había llegado a su fin, y a partir de ahora, su relación con ella seria únicamente profesional.

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Daryl cumplió la promesa que él mismo se hizo, solo habla con ella cuando es estrictamente necesario y únicamente por temas laborales.

Carol está inmersa en la obra de teatro que van a representar en Navidad. A pesar de que la obra entera la representarán al final de curso, siempre hacen una pequeña representación para estas fechas. Él, por su parte, intenta llevar a cabo el proyecto con Rosita, pero cada día se percata que es muy difícil trabajar con ella y está pensando seriamente en renunciar a este proyecto.

Era jueves por la tarde cuando Daryl caminaba a través de los pasillos hacia la sala de profesores. Él había acabado su jornada laboral, mientras los demás profesores aun le quedaban un par de horas más. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que le queda por hacer.

 _Corregir los proyectos de décimo grado._

 _Preparar el próximo examen para sexto grado._

 _Comprar pienso para Nala… y comida para él. En su nevera solo tenía un par de cervezas y un limón._

 _Ayudar a su sobrina a estudiar el examen de matemáticas._

Unos gritos le distraen de sus pensamientos, de repente ve como Robert y Carol salen del aula, muy alterados.

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz? Eres una _puta_ pesada. –Dice el joven mientras camina por el pasillo desierto.

-¡Robert! Entra en clase, no hemos acabado. –Masculló Carol.

-Y yo te he dicho que no pienso entrar para esa _puta_ mierda. –Gritó el adolescente.

Daryl aceleró el paso para intervenir en la discusión. Recientemente se habían enterado, que debido a las condiciones familiares en las que se encontraba Robert, los servicios sociales habían llevado a Robert a un centro residencial para adolescentes que no pueden estar con sus padres por estar desatendidos. Todos los docentes estaban prevenidos de que era posible que Robert estuviera más alterado de lo normal.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Intervino Daryl poniéndose al lado de Carol. La mujer le miró un momento y pudo ver mucha serenidad, parecía tener controlado todo el asunto.

Aun así, Daryl prefería quedarse pues tenía una muy buena conexión con ese joven debido a que a este le encantaba la informática y gracias a esto, habían congeniado bien con él.

-Robert, ya sabes lo que estuvimos hablando, sino te comportas bien en las demás clases…

-Me importa una mierda… el puto teatro o no venir nunca más a esta mierda de instituto.

-No, no es verdad. –Se atreve a decir Carol-. Quieres hacer que no te importa, pero te importa. Más de lo que crees.

-¿Y tú que cojones sabes? No sabes una puta mierda de mí. –se enfrentó a ella tan cerca que Daryl se puso en alerta por si tenía que intervenir, pero Carol parecía tenerlo todo controlado.

-Sino te importara no vendrías cada día. –El adolescente frunció el ceño. –Podrías no venir y sin embargo vienes a clase. A pesar de que después te vas a mitad o desapareces, pero vienes. Porque aunque intentes odiar este sitio y esas personas que están ahí dentro, te importan. Y te gustan las clases de Daryl.

-Cállate, zorra.

-¡Robert! –Le regañó Daryl, Robert estaba realmente alterado, pero seguía allí enfrentándose a ellos dos. Daryl miró a Carol quien parecía simplemente calmada y siguió hablando.

-Mira, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. –Robert negó con la cabeza e iba a hablar pero Carol se adelantó-. Viví casi toda mi vida en un centro como el que tú estás ahora. –Confesó en un tono suave pero con dolor-. Sé lo duro que es, Robert y entiendo toda la rabia que llevas, pero…

Daryl vio como el rostro de Robert cambiaba a medida que ella hablaba, entre la vergüenza e incluso pudo ver como se desmoronaba, pero pronto volvió a la rabia.

Daryl estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, ella había admitido que había pasado gran parte de su vida en un centro. Lo que suponía que los padres de Carol, podían estar muertos, o se habían desentendido de ella, o la maltrataban. Daryl no quería ni imaginar lo doloroso que podía ser. Sin embargo, sus palabras no tuvieron el mismo efecto para el joven, quien aunque estaba aturdido, rabioso y lleno de dolor, seguía con ganas de enfrentarse a ellos.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres una _puta_ amargada, pero yo no pienso pasar mi _puta_ vida en ese centro de _mierda_.

-Insultándome no vas a solucionar nada… Por mucho que lo odies, es posible que estés allí por un tiempo.

-¡Es que no me has escuchado! ¡Te he dicho que me _piraré_ de allí! –Daryl escuchó el suspiro de Carol, y de pronto vio como los ojos de Robert empezaban a mostrarse llenos de tristeza además de rabia.

-Ojalá lo consigas, de verdad, pero no siempre es así.

-Que tú hayas estado allí toda tu _puta_ vida y que además seas una fracasada no significa que yo vaya estarlo.

-Nadie ha dicho que vayas a ser un fracasado, Robert. Sé que eres bueno en informática y que te gustaría dedicarte a ello. Y sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes ser un informático muy, muy bueno.

Daryl vio sorpresa en los ojos de Robert y supo en ese instante que él no estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos confiaran en él. De hecho supo que nadie le había dicho eso en toda su vida. Y por primera vez desde que conocía a ese joven lo vio totalmente desconcertado sin nada que decir.

-Es cierto, eres bueno programando y tienes conocimientos que otras personas no tienen.

-Buff, dejadme en paz.

-Robert,-dijo mientras lo vio marcharse.

-Déjalo, -le sugirió Carol. –Necesita asimilar todo. –Justo en ese momento el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó. –Voy a entrar un momento. –Dijo haciendo referencia a la clase que había estado desatendida por la discusión con Robert.

Daryl esperó en el marco de la puerta, viendo como los jóvenes se movían por la escuela hasta su próxima clase. Solo quedaba una hora más antes de que llegaran a su fin. Por suerte, él ya había acabado y podía irse a casa, sin embargo, quería hablar con Carol sobre lo que acababa de pasar con Robert.

-Chicos, mañana seguiremos ensayando. –Les dijo Carol a sus alumnos.

Daryl observó desde la puerta que todos ellos habían seguido ensayando a pesar de que Carol no estaba en el aula. Y esto le sorprendió enormemente porque cada vez que él tenía que irse del aula, se dedicaban a hacer de todo menos a programar.

Daryl avanzó por el aula mientras los alumnos iban abandonando la clase.

-Hasta mañana, -dijo un par de alumnos mientras Daryl se apoyaba contra la mesa y observaba a Carol guardar sus papeles en su bolsa.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella al verle allí. Daryl se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

-¿Es cierto que viviste en un centro?

-Sí. –Dijo ella, Daryl esperaba que le contase más detalles pero solo guardó silencio. Él sabía que no debía entrometerse en su vida.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar. –Dijo él.

-No te preocupes. –Daryl vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de que apenas hablaban, Carol parecía algo más relajada a su lado. Suponía que su conversación en la playa había ayudado. Aunque seguía siendo igual de reservada que siempre. Carol se apoyó contra la mesa y suspiró.

-Estoy preocupada por Robert, creo que tiene mucha rabia en su interior y no sabe canalizarla. Aunque es normal, –suspiró-, que te separen de tu familia, por muy mala que sea, es muy duro de asimilar. –Daryl asintió mirándole, aunque ella miraba a los alumnos que se despedían. Les mostró una suave sonrisa a dos alumnas que se despedían de ellos.

-¡Hasta mañana! – les saludó Becca Robinson, quien era la jefa de las animadoras del instituto.

-Hasta mañana, -contestaron los dos a la vez, antes de volver a la conversación.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo que le dijiste, él quiere hacer ver que odia venir a la escuela, pero hay una parte de él que le gusta. -Intervino Daryl.

-Le apasiona la informática, pero creo que él piensa que no es suficientemente bueno para dedicarse a ello. Le habrán hecho sentir que él no merece nada de esto y que acabará siendo un fracasado.

Daryl asintió ante sus palabras. Se sentía tan identificado con estás. Él había tenido la suerte de tener una madre que lo había dado todo por él, pero era consciente que si no llega a estar ella, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba. Sobre todo porque en su escuela nadie había apostado por él. Su adolescencia también había sido muy complicada, aunque agradecía haber tenido la madre que tenía.

-Por eso creo que es muy importante que a partir de la informática intentemos que ese joven tenga la esperanza de poder hacer algo con su vida. Sino, creo que lo perderemos entre las drogas. Ya está empezando a tantear algunas. Ayer vino prácticamente drogado y oliendo a mariguana.

Daryl suspiró, sabía por la experiencia de su hermano que esa era una posibilidad real. Daryl escuchó el sonido de la puerta y giró el rostro para ver que todos los alumnos se habían ido y habían cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-Tengo la sensación que aquí es el único lugar donde hay alguien que se preocupa por él. Y por eso creo que siempre se revela contigo, porque tú te preocupas por Robert. –Reflexionó Daryl en voz alta.

-Es posible. –Carol asintió. Daryl le miró y le sonrió.

-Creo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con él. –Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso la bolsa en su hombro.

-No lo creo, sería mejor si fuera un trabajo en equipo…

-Sí, es verdad.

Daryl centró la mirada en ella, y de nuevo, otra vez esa tensión y esa sensación de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Inconscientemente su mirada recayó en sus labios que se habían separado un poco, y después en sus senos tapados debidamente por una camisa, y un collar que rodeaba ese hermoso cuello. Daryl no pudo evitar sentir un toque de excitación, mientras la miraba.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en sus ojos, pero entonces se percató que había deseo en ellos. Era la misma mirada que había tenido cuando habían tenido sexo y él se encontraba en su interior. Pensar en ese momento, hizo que su entrepierna se estirara de placer.

Mierda. Mierda.

Pero cuando fue a hablar, Daryl sintió la suavidad de la boca de Carol sobre la de él. Inconscientemente, Daryl se aferró a ella mientras ambos dejaban caer sus respectivas mochilas al suelo. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso al sonido hueco de las mochilas chocando contra el piso. Sus bocas jugando entre si eran mucho más importantes. Daryl pasó sus brazos contra su espalda baja, y él la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Carol gimió contra su boca, y Daryl dejó que su lengua le invadiera. La dulzura de sus labios le cautivaba.

La empujó levemente contra la pared del aula, mientras el cuerpo de ella quedaba entre la pared y su enorme cuerpo.

Sus besos desesperados, mientras Daryl daba golpes con su cadera contra la suya y él intuía a que ella podía sentir su erección en su entrepierna. Daryl sintió sus manos aferrándose contra su espalda, mientras sus besos se volvieron más necesitados.

Daryl gruñó mientras siguió besando su boca con avidez y sus lenguas jugaban juntas. Ella movió sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando más contacto con las suyas a través de la ropa y se restregó contra él. Él gimió extasiado. Las manos de Daryl subieron por su cuerpo pasando por sus senos hasta su cuello.

Y entonces, se apartó de ella. Jadeante con el rostro enrojecido de la pasión y con la frente junta, ambos se percataron de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Mierda… -Masculló él al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto otra vez, el arrepentimiento en el hermoso rostro de ella. – Para, para. – pidió él.

Se separó de ella dándole la espalda mientras se pasaba las manos por su rostro para intentar calmar el deseo, mientras su erección se apretaba fuertemente contra sus pantalones.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –La escuchó susurrar por detrás de él. Daryl suspiró y se giró para mirarla.

Carol apenas se había movido del sitio. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas al igual que sus delicados labios. Sus hermosos ojos estaban totalmente avergonzados y no le miraban. Daryl suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Hey, -le llamó llevando su mano a su barbilla para mirarle. Y cuando coincidió su mirada con la suya, entonces, él siguió hablando-, realmente no me importa que me beses cada vez que quieras. Me encanta. No lo voy a negar… –Dijo él con sinceridad-. Pero _joder_ … estoy confundido. No puedo seguir así, con este juego… me dices que no quieres saber nada de mí, que no puedes y en cuanto estamos solos… me vuelves a besar. Me estás volviendo loco… –Confesó con una media sonrisa.

-Si quieres que no haya nada entre nosotros, está bien. Lo entiendo y lo comprendo. Y si quieres seguir con esto, sea lo que sea lo que tengamos… está _jodidamente_ bien. No me quejo. Pero no me vuelvas loco.

-Lo siento, yo… no sé qué me pasa. –Admitió avergonzada, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, tapándose la cara. Daryl observó como ella intentaba mantener la compostura y a la misma vez, sentía su arrepentimiento.

-Hey, me atraes mucho, -confesó él acercándose a ella. Carol levantó la mirada avergonzada hacia él-, y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero intuyo que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí.

Daryl vio cómo se mordía el labio meditando sus próximas palabras, pero la forma de morderse el labio le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica en sus pantalones. La vio suspirar antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Tienes razón… -Admitió finalmente con pesadez. –Me atraes mucho.

-No hay nada malo en esto que hacemos; te lo dije en la playa, somos adultos. Nadie tiene que enterarse.

-Pero no puedo… no puedo. –Daryl negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

-No sé qué es lo que ocurre para que no puedas, pero no tiene que ser nada serio. Si quieres seguir con esto, podemos hacerlo, prometo no hacer preguntas. –Ella levantó la mirada, y frunció el ceño ante lo que le estaba diciendo. –Solo sexo… -Por la cara que ella puso, él intuyó que no le agradaba la propuesta.

-No soy de esas mujeres que tienen sexo sin tener una relación formal. –Contestó con un tono más seco de lo habitual.

-Te aseguro que yo tampoco. Nunca he tenido sexo con mujeres que no eran mi pareja… tú has sido la primera. Y si quieres, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo de ahora en adelante.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, curiosa.

\- Porque me atraes. Mucho. Hemos estado a punto de hacerlo aquí otra vez, en el aula mientras decenas de estudiantes pasean al otro lado de la puerta. Y… -Carol bajó un momento la mirada al suelo, entre avergonzada y tímida-. Y aunque no suelo tener este tipo de relaciones… la atracción que siento por ti es muy fuerte. Estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción por ti.

Daryl vio la mirada indecisa de ella, parecía que una parte quería aceptarlo, pero por otra parte, tenía dudas. Se quedó en silencio mientras ella pensaba.

-Entonces, ¿sin compromisos, ni sentimientos de por medio? –Se interesó ella.

Él le miró pensativo, por una parte odiaba lo que él mismo estaba proponiendo. Ni Daryl sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Él no estaba seguro de que pudiera mantener una relación sexual y no sentir nada por Carol. Pero por otra parte, le daba la sensación que ninguno de los dos podría parar.

Daryl le miró y asintió finalmente.

-Solo sexo; sin compromisos, ni ataduras, ni sentimientos… -Afirmó Daryl a las palabras de ella.


	5. Lenguaje de informático

Daryl llegó a su apartamento veinte minutos después de la conversación con Carol, y a pesar de que había salido lo más rápido que pudo, el camino se le hizo eterno. Carol y él habían acordado verse en su apartamento, ella no tardaría en llegar.

Como si de un adolescente se tratase, Daryl revisó la mesita de noche en busca de preservativos. Para su suerte, y la de Carol, tenía una caja sin estrenar que no recordaba cuando la había comprado. Agarró uno, guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Pensó en guardar otro, pero quizá estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Su erección aún estaba presente en sus pantalones desde que Carol le había besado, y había lidiado con ella mientras conducía e iba a casa. La sola idea de volver a tener sexo con Carol era tremendamente excitante.

Impaciente y nervioso paseó por el apartamento, recogiendo algunos juguetes de Nala, que estaban esparcidos por todos sitios. Su perrita estaba en casa de Roxanne, pues prefería que Nala estuviera con su madre mientras él trabajaba. Agarró el móvil, buscó el chat de su madre y le informó que aquel día saldría más tarde del trabajo. Su madre contestó casi al instante; un emoticono con el pulgar hacia arriba y otro lanzando un beso, fue su respuesta. Tras esto, Daryl lo puso en modo silencioso, no quería ninguna distracción.

23 minutos después, el timbre sonó.

Cuando Daryl abrió la puerta pudo ver a Carol al otro lado del umbral. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante, mientras una corriente eléctrica fue directo a sus pantalones al mirar sus hermosos ojos. Después no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, el vestido azulado por encima de las rodillas y unas medias negras, junto a sus botas negras también. Cuando volvió a elevar la mirada hacia su rostro, Carol sonreía. Ella se adentró en el apartamento, mientras Daryl la observaba, y de repente se sintió inundado por un fuerte sentimiento.

Daryl quiso preguntarle sí había tenido dificultades para encontrar el lugar, pero ella volvió a dejarle sin habla cuando se lanzó hacia sus labios. Sus lenguas volvieron a jugar de nuevo con deseo como si no se hubieran tocado en años. Daryl la agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano, cerró la puerta, y con suavidad, la empujó contra la pared del recibidor. Su erección estaba fuerte contra sus pantalones. Daryl se separó un momento para mirar esos ojos queriendo saber que ella estaba cómoda con lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

No había palabras, el deseo era más fuerte.

Daryl volvió a plantar su boca sobre la de Carol, adentrando su lengua en la suya, en un lujurioso juego. A tientas, buscó la cremallera de su chaqueta y tras varios intentos, lo consiguió, y a trompicones pudo quitársela de su cuerpo.

Su vestido azulado de manga corta cubría su cuerpo, y Daryl se separó para observarla, él se inclinó dejando su rostro en el cuello y le beso allí, notando como se estremecía. Las manos se aferraron fuertemente a su espalda hasta llegar al nudo del vestido, deshaciéndolo. Daryl se volvió a separar y pasó la mano por su hombro haciendo que el vestido cayera por el lado, mientras que él tenía fija la mirada en el escote, tiró más para abajo de él dejándolo recogido por encima de la cintura, dejando a la vista el sujetador blanco de encaje.

La imagen que tenía delante, hizo que su erección se apretara más.

-Joder… -se quejó él.

La respiración de Daryl estaba acelerada, levantó la mirada hacia su rostro enrojecido por la pasión y sus labios entreabiertos. No pudo resistirse a sus labios, la besó con pasión, antes de ir bajando por su delicada piel del cuello hasta la curvatura de sus senos. Daryl pasó su lengua por el contorno del sujetador, mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados.

El día que mantuvieron relaciones no había podido verla desnuda, y ahora estaba deseando despojarle de toda su ropa. Así que envolvió sus brazos hacia ella y le buscó a tientas el enganche de la ropa íntima, desatándola. Tiró de las correas hacia abajo, dejando a la vista sus pechos desnudos. Daryl los observaba como si fuera la primera vez que viera una mujer desnuda. Sus senos eran perfectos para él y se lamió los labios que estaban deseosos de probarlos.

Aunque había podido verlo durante un periodo corto mientras habían mantenido relaciones en el aula de informática, no había podido apreciarlos con toda su exactitud. Daryl gimió cuando rodeó un pezón ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos, y tiró de él suavemente ganándose un gemido por parte de Carol. De mientras, con su otra mano rodeaba su otro seno, y otro gemido salió de la boca de Carol, y entonces, él llevó el pezón a la boca.

Carol gimió mientras se dejó caer contra la pared, cuando él juega con su pezón en la boca y lo chupa y lame como si de un caramelo se tratase. Daryl puede escuchar sus gemidos pero está demasiado ocupado en darle placer. Se dedica a chupar sus pezones, mientras su mano ahuecaba sus pechos. Se separó de ellos y los apretó, presionándolos juntos para que pudiera tenerlos en su boca los dos a la vez.

-Joder…

Pero Daryl necesitaba más; dejó caer el vestido a través de su cintura para quedar olvidado en el suelo. Daryl pudo ver las bragas a través de las medias y su boca se abrió al verla. Él se agachó y le ayudó a salir de las botas y de las medias, mientras podía ver el centro de la mujer con una mancha de humedad.

Rozó el exterior de la tela y ella gimió en respuesta, mientras abría sus piernas en una clara invitación.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó él. Su voz era ronca llena de deseo, mientras acariciaba la tela de encaje con los dedos y los deslizó hacia arriba y debajo de su centro, sintiendo como se separaba.

Daryl sentía que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido y frenético, pero su deseo era tal que no podía remediarlo. La vez anterior, Carol se había puesto encima de él y ni siquiera se desnudaron, ahora quería disfrutar cada instante, pero su deseo era tan fuerte que no podía controlarse.

Daryl levantó la mirada hacia arriba, para ver como la mujer estaba apoyada contra la pared, semidesnuda, solo con las bragas, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por su entrecortada respiración. Daryl buscó sus ojos, queriendo saber si ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él, ya que si veía el mínimo indicio de desagrado, pararía.

Pero ella arqueó su espalda cuando sus dedos rozaron su clítoris y él no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción y también de orgullo.

Sin poder aguantar más, Daryl llevó sus dedos a los lados de sus bragas y las tiró para abajo. Sus ojos fueron directamente a su centro, mientras le indicaba con sus manos en sus muslos que abriera más las piernas. Ella obedeció. Daryl apoyó sus manos en sus delicados muslos, antes de llevar sus dedos hacia su centro. Estaba húmeda y Daryl sentía como su erección se apretaba aún más contra sus pantalones cuando sintió su deseo.

-Quiero probarte. –Confesó él, levantando la mirada mientras deslizaba sus dedos por todo su centro, haciendo una parada en el clítoris.

Sus palabras hicieron que Carol le mirara, entre confundida y sorprendida. Daryl dedujo por su mirada que ningún hombre se había ofrecido a esto.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y Daryl pudo ver como cerró los ojos y se mordía el labio mientras él empezó a acariciarle. Él no perdía detalle de su rostro, mientras le acariciaba su clítoris. Daryl la vio retorcerse por su tacto y gimió por su reacción. Impaciente, él movió su mano más abajo y hundió un dedo en su interior, haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente. Daryl observó sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de placer, mientras empezó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de Carol.

Carol gritó cuando Daryl llevó la boca contra su clítoris, mientras él continuaba con la penetración profunda de sus dedos. Daryl volvió a mirar hacia arriba cuando ella agarró sus cabellos fuertemente, apretándole cada vez más a su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules le miraban con necesidad y deseo profundo, con un abismo de placer. Ella empezó a temblar y palpitar, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirar hacia él.

Daryl seguía utilizando su lengua contra su clítoris y sus dedos entraban y salían de ella, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar hacia su rostro lleno de placer. Le encantaba mirarla, y entonces la sintió temblar y gemir fuertemente, se aferró contra sus hombros buscando un apoyo, mientras se descomponía contra él.

Daryl no la soltó hasta que pareció calmarse y entonces, besó su pubis, subió por el estómago, besándolo también, besó sus senos, y siguió un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, hasta finalmente juntar sus labios, donde estaba seguro que ella podría saborearse a sí misma.

Cuando se separaron, Daryl observó su rostro enrojecido y su sonrisa era radiante tras ese orgasmo, Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras ella parecía recuperarse. El rubio la estrechó contra su cuerpo, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus caderas. Él bajó la mirada hacia abajo para ver su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, aunque él todavía estaba vestido.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él, besando su mejilla de nuevo.

-Sí, joder… si-i. –Respondió ella con vehemencia, suspiró fuertemente y volvió a buscar sus labios en un beso ansioso.

Carol pasó sus brazos por su cuello y tiró de él apretándole contra ella. Daryl estaba embriagado de puro deseo, mientras sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar todo su trasero mientras le besaba. Gimió contra su boca antes de romper el beso, y fijarse en sus ojos, él necesitaba más, quería estar en su interior. Vio sus ojos azules oscuros de deseo, Daryl no podía dejar de mirarla. Inconscientemente, Daryl había estado moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas, y estaba seguro que Carol podía sentir su erección por debajo de los pantalones cada vez que él chocaba contra ella.

-Necesito más, Daryl. –susurró Carol contra sus labios.

Sus palabras fueron directamente a su miembro que se estiro aún más contra sus pantalones causándole más dolor. Daryl sonrió mientras entrecerró los ojos mirándola, y restregó su erección contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –preguntó con tono sugerente. Carol miró elevando sus cejas, aunque mostraba una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Ya sabes! –Respondió, al mismo tiempo que sentía que las manos de Carol bajaban por su estómago a través de la camisa.

-Dímelo. –Susurró Daryl, pasando su lengua por debajo de la oreja. Daryl gimió cuando Carol metió las manos por debajo de la camisa acariciando su estómago desnudo.

-Si quieres te lo digo en lenguaje de informático. –Sugiere Carol. Daryl se separa para mirarle con el ceño fruncido entre divertido, excitado y curioso.

-¿Lenguaje de informático? ¿Cómo sería? –Dice besando sus labios suavemente.

-Quiero que insertes tu pendrive en mi puerto de entrada y hagas que mi disco duro se formateé. –Dice con tono sensual pero divertido. Daryl frunce el ceño divertido antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Qué cojones es eso? –Pregunta entre risas.

-No lo sé… - Se encogió de hombros con diversión, mientras ella sigue acariciando el filo de su pantalón. Daryl siente el roce de sus dedos contra su pubis y no puede evitar contraerse de placer que le espera.

-Pues que sepas que me ha excitado mucho oírte decir eso. –juguetea él. Las manos de ella siguen en sus pantalones, y no tardan en desabrochar su cinturón, antes de dirigirse a tientas a la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

-¿Por qué sigues vestido? –preguntó ella.

-Porque tú eres más interesante de ver que yo. –Susurra Daryl contra su cuello, aunque no le ve puede intuir una media sonrisa.

Una vez que los tuvo desabrochados, ella deslizó su mano dentro de suave tela de los calzoncillos, encontrando su miembro caliente. Al mismo tiempo, él soltó un gemido cuando sus manos le rodearon. Ella tiró hacia fuera dejando a la vista su miembro. Daryl apoyó sus manos a cada lado de ella mientras sentía su pulgar cepillar la punta de su erección antes de volver a deslizarse por su eje.

-Mierda, me excitas tanto. –Susurró él mientras dejó caer el rostro contra su cuello y dejó que su lengua paseara por el hueco de su cuello, haciendo gemir a la pelirroja.

Ella siguió acariciándole sin piedad. Daryl se separó de ella y empezó a quitarse cada una de las capas de ropa que aún tenía encima. Carol le ayudó con la camisa, mientras él mismo salió de sus pantalones. Pero antes se agachó y agarró el preservativo de uno de sus bolsillos. Daryl la observó un instante mientras él se dedicaba a poner el preservativo sobre su eje.

-Tú también eres muy interesante de ver, que lo sepas. –Susurró ella.

Daryl levantó la mirada ante su piropo, y vio su sonrisa juguetona, mientras seguía apoyada contra la pared.

-Puff, ¡para! –dijo sintiendo vergüenza, apartó la mirada antes de volver a mirarla para ver si se estaba riendo de él o no. Pero ella parecía decirlo de verdad.

-Es la verdad.-Se encogió de hombros, y Daryl miró a sus ojos azules brillar como nunca, y entonces se acercó a ella, la agarró por la cintura presionando su cuerpo contra la pared del recibidor.

-Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí. –Pidió él susurrando, al mismo tiempo que él se agachó y la levantó en el aire, usando sus manos para guiar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras su cuerpo quedaba apoyado contra la pared.

Daryl se inclinó llevando uno de sus pechos a su boca, así estuvo un tiempo, antes que volvió a subir el rostro contra ella y le besó con avidez. Sintió el gemido contra su boca y como ella agarró su cabello en un puño mientras sentía el centro húmedo presionando su erección.

Daryl suspiró cuando la punta de su miembro se alineaba contra su apertura y entonces, él empujó suavemente contra ella.

-¡Dios!. –Gimió cuando se hundió en el interior de Carol tan profundamente como pudo. Se quedó un momento quieto para que ella se adaptara a él. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él centrando la mirada en sus ojos y juntando su nariz con la suya. Ella asintió con vehemencia.

Y entonces, él empezó a moverse, mientras escuchaba los gemidos y los gruñidos a medida que los movimientos se intensificaban. Carol dejó caer su rostro contra el cuello de Daryl mientras gruñía en contra suyo. Daryl notó como ella empezaba moverse también siguiendo el ritmo de sus feroces y rápidas embestidas.

-Joder… -masculló él sin aliento, mientras llevó sus manos a su culo, agarrándola cada vez con más fuerza.

-Dios mío, Daryl… más… -se quejó en voz baja Carol. –Por favor más rápido. –Rogó ella mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, sintiendo el sudor contra la frente de él.

Carol buscó su boca con desesperación y él le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras Daryl podía ver su hermoso rostro muy cerca de él retorcido por el placer.

-Oh dios, Daryl, -gimió Carol mientras se sostenía con fuerza contra la pared, y Daryl la sintió apretarse fuertemente a su alrededor. Ella siguió gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, retorciéndose de placer.

Daryl no pudo contenerse más y gruñó con fuerza, dejándose llevar, mientras aún apretaba a Carol contra la pared. Dejó caer la cabeza contra su cuello, mordiéndolo, llevándose el aroma delicioso de su piel, y entonces todo acabó.

Por un minuto, se quedaron descansando, antes de que Daryl bajara al suelo a Carol y entonces, llevó sus manos a su rostro para darle un beso suave. Mantuvo los labios juntos, en un toque dulce mientras un sentimiento profundo se apoderaba de su pecho.

Y en ese momento, cuando se separó de ella, sintió como la pasión y el desenfreno dio paso a una tensión incomoda. De hecho, Daryl no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Voy a…-empezó a decir Carol, pero no llegó a acabar la frase y simplemente se agachó para agarrar su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Daryl asintió, inquieto e incómodo ante la idea de que Carol se marcharía una vez se vistiera. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho que intentó ignorar conscientemente. Al mismo tiempo, tiene la tentación de decirle que se quede e invitarla a cenar en casa. A pesar de que no tiene nada en la nevera pretende pedir una pizza, y compartirla con ella.

Pero sabe que esto rompe con lo que habían acordado previamente. Se muerde el labio, mientras se guarda el impulso de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Puedo… ir al baño? –pregunta ella, sacándole de su ensoñamiento y cuando la observa; Carol esta parada delante de él, semidesnuda con las bragas puestas, mientras se tapa sus senos con el montón de ropa contra su cuerpo.

A pesar de que sigue desnudo, se adentra en la cocina y tira el preservativo en la basura, al mismo tiempo que se siente tremendamente vulnerable. Volvió al recibidor y agarró sus calzoncillos que aun descansan en el suelo y se los puso. Y entonces, le indica que el lavabo está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

La observa caminar mientras se adentra en el baño, pero él se siente extraño y agarra sus pantalones para ponérselos. Minutos después, ella sale y se acerca a él.

-¿Dónde está Nala? –La pregunta le hace sobresaltarse, no la ha sentido salir del baño.

Daryl observa a la mujer con el vestido puesto de nuevo y sus medias mientras camina en busca de sus botas, que están distribuidas a cada lado del recibidor. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas y su cabello, –a diferencia de antes-, ha sido recogido en una coleta. Daryl la observa mientras se sube la cremallera de su pantalón.

Realmente no sabe si su preocupación es real o es para cortar el ambiente tenso y pesado que se ha creado en ese momento.

-Está en casa de mi madre, la dejo allí mientras trabajo. No quiero que pase mucho tiempo a solas. –Ante su contestación Carol sonríe tímidamente antes de bajar la mirada hacia su bota para colocársela bien.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio mientras ambos acaban de acicalarse, Daryl levanta la mirada de nuevo.

-Yo… -tartamudea cuando por fin se atreve a pedirle que se quede, pero está nervioso y no comprende porqué. Daryl siente como ella le mira expectante. Daryl suspira fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que cambia de opinión sobre invitarla a cenar-. ¿E-estás bien? –pregunta Daryl con suavidad.

El rostro de Carol muestra una tímida sonrisa ante su pregunta, Daryl se acerca hasta ella intentando ver sus ojos, para intentar leerlos.

-Estoy bien, ha sido espectacular-. Daryl puede ver la sinceridad brillar en ellos, y él suspira aliviado. Sigue mirando sus ojos, hasta que ve que la mirada cae avergonzada. -¿Y tú estás bien? –pregunta ella.

La pregunta le pilla de improvisto, porque jamás le habían preguntado si estaba bien después de una relación sexual. Tenía por costumbre hacer la pregunta para saber si su novia de aquel momento estaba bien o si por el contrario, no le había gustado algo o estaba insatisfecha. Pero esto era nuevo para él. Sin embargo, él se siente contrariado, aunque ha sido más que espectacular, las sensaciones tras el coito eran difíciles de asimilar, no estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad o el distanciamiento emocional que Carol había impuesto.

-Estoy bien. –Mintió Daryl. Él quiere decirle que se quede y que compartan ese momento juntos, solo cenar; pero sabe que no es lo que han acordado.

Carol asiente y carraspea antes de ponerse sobre sus hombros la chaqueta de cuero.

-He de irme. –Susurra Carol.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana… en la escuela.

-Sí, -dice ella. –Hasta mañana.

Daryl no ha apartado la mirada de Carol, asintiendo; sus miradas estaban conectadas y Daryl puede ver en sus hermosos ojos azules un atisbo de duda. El rubio sigue con la mirada fija en ella, casi hipnotizado.

Y entonces, ella rompe la magia, se gira sobre sí misma en dirección a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana. –Se despide Daryl, cuando ella esta punto de salir por la puerta, y sin comprender la punzada en el pecho.

* * *

Cuando se queda a solas, Daryl va a buscar a Nala. Roxanne y Khloe le invitan a cenar en casa, pero él desiste, no sabe porque él necesita estar solo aquel día. Aquella noche el insomnio acecha a Daryl impidiéndole descansar. No puede dejar de pensar en Carol y en lo que ha ocurrido hace apenas unas horas. Deja caer el rostro contra la suave almohada mientras anhela poder ser como las otras personas.

Lo único que quiere es dejarse llevar y disfrutar de lo que tiene con Carol, esa irrefutable tensión sexual, que le está volviendo loco, pero él siente que no puede mantener relaciones sexuales de forma esporádicas. Siempre ha habido sentimientos detrás de todas las relaciones que ha tenido, y con Carol está hecho un lio. Sabe que no podrá mantener esta relación por mucho tiempo. Le encanta lo que han compartido, pero él necesita más que esto. Necesita más implicación emocional.

Sin embargo, no puede negar que ha disfrutado de lo que han compartido. Y una parte de él quiere seguir disfrutando del sexo con Carol, a pesar de que después sienta esa sensación de vacío, él parece dispuesto a sufrirlo, aunque duda que pueda estar mucho tiempo así. Intenta no pensar más sobre ello y solo quiere disfrutar.

* * *

Pero esta sensación de vacío y de malestar se vio incrementado durante los dos días siguientes cuando cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Carol, para establecer una pequeña conversación o para proponerse verse de nuevo; la pelirroja se ponía a la defensiva o se separaba borde con él.

Daryl no entendía nada y no sabía si Carol se había enfadado con él. Debido a esto, Daryl se prometió no volver a acercarse a ella. Estaba molesto por su actitud, aunque también estaba algo preocupado, así que básicamente ignoró a Carol durante un par de días.

La semana de Acción de Gracias, Daryl estaba en una de sus clases de quinto grado, mientras se paseaba por los ordenadores revisando los códigos que sus alumnos estaban escribiendo.

-No, Jennifer… - le dijo a la adolescente morena, mientras señalaba la pantalla donde se encontraba el error. –Recordad, hey, escucharme todos un momento, -mientras volvía al centro de la clase. –Tened cuidado con confundir los lenguajes de programación, sino no os compilara el programa. -le dijo señalándole el ordenador.

Iba a decir algo más cuando intuyó la presencia de alguien en la puerta abierta del aula, giró el rostro y pudo ver a Carol parada enfrente de él. Daryl frunció el ceño confundido, pero siguió hablando.

-Jennifer revisa el código, estás utilizando Python en vez de Java. –y tras esto volvió a mirar a la puerta donde Carol seguía allí. Daryl miró la hora y vio que aún faltaba más de 20 minutos para que finalizara la clase.

Daryl frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia fuera del aula.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó él, más distante de lo normal.

-No, yo… solo quería saber si quieres que nos veamos esta noche. –propuso ella en un susurro.

Daryl sintió una punzada en su interior, y pestañeó confuso. Llevaba varios días que ella prácticamente le ignoraba y ahora ella quería verse con él para tener sexo.

-No lo siento, tengo planes. –Dijo con un tono distante.

-Hey, Daryl ¿te pasa algo conmigo?

-¿De verdad? –Dijo él sorprendido. –Me has ignorado las veces que intentado hablar contigo, y ahora vienes a pedirme que nos veamos esta tarde. –dijo enfadado, pero por su rostro Carol parecía confusa.

-Daryl, yo… no quiero que nadie se entere de esto… pensé que lo mejor era mantener las distancias en el trabajo. –Masculló ella confundida. –Sobre todo, después de las últimas veces…

Al escuchar sus palabras, el enojo de Daryl desapareció un poco comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Era difícil mantener las distancias entre ellos debido a la gran tensión sexual, así que ella había creído que lo mejor era directamente no hablar ni tener ningún tipo de conversación entre ellos.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere de esto… Te recuerdo que nos la jugamos los dos… pero no pasa nada que tengamos una conversación. Somos compañeros de trabajo, nadie va a sospechar nada porque hablemos. -Ella se mordió el labio indecisa.

Daryl vio cierto nerviosismo en ella, la observó cómo miraba a través del pasillo para ver si alguien se acercaba o estaba en él.

-Lo siento de verdad, Daryl. Mi intención no era molestarte, creía que era lo mejor. –Contestó con sinceridad.

-Hey, nadie se va a enterar de esto. Te lo prometo. –Aseguró Daryl, Carol le miró y medio sonrió-. Pero si te sientes más segura, podemos hablar a través del teléfono. Así será más fácil. –Propuso Daryl.

A pesar de que ambos tenían el número de teléfono del otro, debido a que estaban un grupo de WhatsApp de la escuela, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a sugerir esta opción por si era demasiado invasiva. Ella levantó la mirada y asintió.

-Creo que será lo mejor. –Le dedicó una media sonrisa y cuando coincidió con sus ojos él siguió hablando.

–Podemos vernos esta tarde, si aún quieres. Y… -Daryl hizo una pausa- Puedo formatear tu disco duro. –Dijo él haciendo referencia a la frase del otro día.

Los ojos de Carol se abrieron y las mejillas se tornaron rojas al entender el doble significado que tenía para ellos.

-¡Calla! –Dijo ella mirando a todos lados, aunque sabía que nadie entendería esa referencia. Y entonces, se rio.

Por suerte, no había nadie más a excepción de Aaron que pasaba por detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de profesores, aunque se paró un momento.

-¿Te veo esta noche para tomar unas cervezas? –Preguntó Aaron a Daryl dándole un golpe en el brazo. –Si quieres puedes venir, Carol, sabes que estas más que invitada. –Le ofreció Aaron a Carol.

Daryl sabía por Aaron que no era la primera vez que le invitaba, pero ella siempre había declinado la oferta.

-No puedo… pero gracias. –Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras, podemos ir los tres. ¿Y tú Daryl?

-Yo… esta noche no puedo. –Dijo Daryl mirando a Aaron.

-Está bien, pero me debéis una cerveza los dos. –Dijo con una sonrisa y entonces se marchó dejándolos.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó el hombre, queriendo saber si seguía en pie su cita.

-Si quieres puedes ir con Aaron.

-Nah, lo veo demasiado… -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿A las ocho? –Preguntó Carol con una media sonrisa.

-¿En mi apartamento?

-Allí estaré.

Y tras esto, Carol se fue por el pasillo y Daryl volvió a entrar en el aula. Vio que sus alumnos cuchicheaban algo pero él no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, pero ellos no respondieron.

* * *

Daryl salía de la escuela con su cartera colgando del hombro, iba a pasó rápido mientras miraba la hora. Las 19.40. En menos de veinte minutos, Carol se presentaría en su apartamento y él solo podía pensar en ella. A pesar de que horas atrás, había estado enfadado y confuso sobre su actitud, ahora que ha hablado con ella el enfado se ha disipado.

Mientras se dirige al coche, Daryl siente el teléfono vibrar. En él un mensaje de Carol aparece en la pantalla, le dice que se ha entretenido más de la cuenta, pero que irá. Daryl le contesta tranquilizándola y diciéndole que la esperara.

Daryl siente el deseo mientras piensa en cómo habían tenido sexo contra la pared del recibidor, solo espera que esta vez puedan adentrarse más en la casa. Daryl también espera que esa sensación de vacío y esa incomodidad sea menor en esta ocasión.

Él prefiere no pensar y simplemente se auto convence para dejarse llevar y disfrutar de lo iba a ocurrir en unas horas.

-¡Daryl! –Escuchó desde la otra punta del aparcamiento de la escuela. Giró el rostro para ver a Rosita acercándose hacia él con prisa.

-Mierda, -soltó una maldición, no quería hablar con ella, solo quería ir a su apartamento y estar con Carol. Desde su posición, Daryl le gritó: -¡Rosita tengo prisa!

-Solo un momento. –Daryl se giró de mala gana hacia ella, mientras desbloqueaba su coche y abría la puerta de este. Rosita se apresuró en sus pasos y rápidamente le alcanzó.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ofuscado.

-Quería prevenirte de algo.

-¿Sobre qué? - Preguntó Daryl elevando los ojos al cielo.

\- Corre un rumor entre los estudiantes, sobre ti…

-Bah, seguro que son solo gilipolleces. –Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. No quería perder el tiempo con estas chorradas.

-Dicen que tienes una relación con alguien de la escuela.

* * *

Centrada en la pantalla del ordenador, Carol maldijo cuando vio la hora. En menos de media hora, había quedado en el apartamento de Daryl. Había pasado toda la tarde trabajando y no había podido acabar todo el trabajo.

-Mierda. –Masculló al mismo tiempo que agarró el teléfono y escribió rápido un mensaje para Daryl.

Como es costumbre no da detalles, simplemente le comunica que se entretendrá un poco más. Mira la pantalla de nuevo y el calendario; aún tiene un par de días de margen para entregarlo. Carol se muerde el labio y decide acabarlo el fin de semana. Se pasará Acción de gracias trabajando pero está acostumbrada.

Ahora necesita olvidarse de todo, y sabe que con Daryl lo consigue.

Cierra el portátil, y se prepara para su encuentro con Daryl. Se cambia de ropa y se atreve a no llevar sujetador, se arregla el pelo y se pone la lencería más atrevida que tiene.

Una parte de ella sabe que no debió haber aceptado su relación. Está jugando con fuego pero la atracción por Daryl es tremendamente fuerte, tanto que ella no lo puede evitar. Y el sexo es espectacular. Pero se ha prometido a si misma que no se enamoraría ni tendría sentimientos por él, y piensa cumplir su promesa.

Solo sexo, es lo único que necesita para sentirse viva de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Daryl y Carol aun se están adaptando a esta relación de 'solo sexo' pero ambos no están acostumbrados a esta relación.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos iremos viendo como manejan esta relación, como le afecta a Daryl y también iremos conociendo a Carol, su vida y sus secretos.**

 **¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!**

 **Millones de gracias a quienes leéis y comentáis!**

 **San.**


	6. Traspasando líneas

Ante sus palabras, Daryl miró a Rosita. El temor de que sus alumnos estuvieran curioseando sobre la relación de Carol y él, le hizo pararse y escuchar lo que Rosita quería decirle. En otras circunstancias, no le hubiera importado lo que los demás hablaran sobre él, pero temía que el rumor de su relación con Carol se extendiera.

Al mirar hacia ella, pudo ver que ella sonrió con autosuficiencia al darse cuenta de que había captado la atención de Daryl.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? –Preguntó el rubio con un suspiro. Rosita se apoyó contra el coche antes de hablar.

-Dicen que Aaron y tú tenéis una relación. –Nada más escuchar las palabras de Rosita, Daryl sintió alivio en su interior y negó con la cabeza ante la idea.

-Nah, Aaron tiene marido, y no soy gay. –Soltó él sin darle demasiada importancia.

Rosita sonrió ante su respuesta como si hubiera sentido algún tipo de alivio, y quiso seguir hablando, pero Daryl no estaba dispuesto a seguir con la conversación. Solo estaba pensando en ir a su apartamento donde la pelirroja acudirá en apenas unos minutos. Daryl dejó a Rosita con la palabra en la boca y subió al coche.

* * *

Carol llegó al apartamento un poco más tarde de lo que Daryl hubiera esperado. No hubo conversación entre ambos, los besos ardientes y desesperados irrumpieron en el recibidor. Nala se movía alegre ante la presencia de Carol, pero Daryl la apartó de sus pies y, cuando vio que ellos estaban muy ocupados, Nala decidió sentarse en su manta observando a la pareja.

Cuando consiguen llegar al sofá la ropa ha desaparecido de sus cuerpos, y, tras una larga sesión de besos furtivos, caricias y lametones, Carol se monta a horcajadas encima de él. Daryl dejó que Carol se dejará guiar por sus instintos, mientras se mueve de arriba abajo cada vez más y más rápido. Adoraba verla moverse libremente encima de él y sus movimientos lo vuelven loco. Él aprovechó para tocar, besar y lamer sus hermosos pechos.

Daryl cambia de posición, la deja tumbada contra su espalda, pone sus piernas contra sus hombros y se adentra en ella moviéndose con rapidez. Daryl observa con detenimiento sus ojos cristalinos que se han oscurecido por la pasión. Su boca abierta gimiendo cada vez que él se adentra en lo más profundo de su ser, sus senos moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas, y su hermoso cabello pelirrojo desordenado esparcido por el sofá. Recorre la mirada por su rostro hasta sus pechos, y de nuevo, a sus ojos.

No puede evitar perderse en ellos, fijamente, viendo cómo se oscurecen. Puede que Carol intente alejarse emocionalmente de él, pero sus ojos no pueden mentirle. Sus gemidos y sus maldiciones se hacen más y más fuertes. Sabe que está a punto de llegar al clímax y acelera más sus movimientos. Quiere sentirle gritar de placer. No sabe porque pero ella le vuelve loco. Y entonces la siente estremecerse, su cuerpo tiembla debajo suyo, jadeante y sudoroso. Daryl se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, mientras le da un sentido beso, dando por finalizada esa sesión de lujuria.

Y de nuevo, todo se tornó en incomodidad. Daryl salió de su interior, y Carol se excusó para ir al baño, desnuda se agachó para agarrar la ropa esparcida por todo el suelo. Daryl la vio desaparecer hacia el interior del cuarto de baño, mientras él se acomodó contra el mueble. Aún sentía su corazón desbocado por la actividad reciente pero otra vez, esa sensación de vacío le invadió.

Al volver la mujer ya estaba vestida, y se acercó a Nala, quien rápidamente se aproximó a ella para que le hiciera carantoñas. Carol levantó la mirada para ver a Daryl con el torso desnudo y subiéndose la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Comparten una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa, y Carol vuelve a mirar a la perrita.

Daryl siente otra vez esa incomoda sensación de vacío tras esos momentos de lujuria y, entonces, carraspea intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas que los saque de esa incomodidad.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer en Acción de Gracias? –Pregunta finalmente con la intención de entablar conversación. Ella levanta el rostro mirándole y suspirando al mismo tiempo. - ¿Tienes… tienes algún familiar en Atlanta? –Consigue preguntar de nuevo, cuando Carol se pone en pie mientras Nala gruñe por no tener su atención.

Carol niega con la cabeza, mientras Daryl acaba de acomodarse la camisa. La mujer da unos pasos nerviosos y entonces cruza sus brazos contra su pecho.

-No suelo celebrar Acción de Gracias. Estaré trabajando. –Admite finalmente.

La respuesta de Carol le dejó aturdido. Gracias a su madre, él era un tipo muy familiar y para Daryl su familia era una parte muy importante en su vida. Durante los años que ha estado viviendo fuera del país, a través de video llamadas siempre había estado en contacto con ellas, en especial, en estas fechas. Así que él era consciente de lo que suponía estar solo en fechas tan señaladas. Aunque siempre había estado con algún amigo o en presencia de su pareja de entonces, había extrañado a su madre y a su sobrina. No concebía su vida sin su familia.

Así que para él, era impensable pasar ese día solo o trabajando.

Sin embargo, Carol parecía no darle importancia, y esto le causó mucha tristeza. A medida que va conociéndola un poco más o teniendo más trato con ella, le da la sensación de que su vida es bastante solitaria.

-Oh, -se lamenta Daryl, y sin ni siquiera meditar sus siguientes palabras, el rubio habló con rapidez-. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa de mi madre? Solo estaremos mi madre, mi sobrina y yo. –A medida que va a hablando, Daryl se percata del rostro de Carol quien frunce el ceño sorprendida. Y entonces, temió haber metido la pata.

-Yo… Daryl… Lo agradezco, pero… no somos pareja, sería un poco raro. –Dijo Carol con un tono de voz sorprendido.

-No... No quiero decir… puede que haya parecido… pero no quería… -Empezó a decir frases sin sentido sintiéndose como un tonto. Daryl dejó de hablar, inspiró y continuó. –Quiero decir, no significa que tengamos nada, solo… puedes venir como una… amiga.

Sus propias palabras le sorprenden a él mismo. ¿Amigos? ¿Eso es lo que son? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿O compañeros de trabajo con derecho a roce? ¿Acaso eso existe?

Ni siquiera él tiene la respuesta de que son.

Daryl intenta leer sus ojos para saber qué es lo que piensa de esto, pero solo puede ver confusión en ellos. Y entonces recuerda su pacto: sexo, sin sentimientos, sin compromisos, ni ataduras. Y quizá acudir a una comida de Acción de Gracias en su casa, sería tener demasiada implicación.

Ese recuerdo le crea una punzada de dolor en el estómago que intenta omitir. Así que supone que la amistad no entra dentro de ese pacto. Pero sabe que existe otra razón por la cual le ha invitado, realmente se siente mal sabiendo que ella va a pasar ese día a solas. Sabe que está traspasando la línea que ambos habían marcado, pero algo en su interior no ha podido evitar proponérselo.

-Gracias por la oferta, Daryl. Lo agradezco, pero estaré bien. En realidad es un día como otro cualquiera.

Daryl la observa atentamente en sus ojos, hay algo en ellos donde puede ver la distancia emocional que está imponiendo de nuevo. Incluso puede visualizar su batalla interior, pero él no va a insistir, a pesar de que una parte de él le gustaría que aceptara.

-Está bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, solo llámame. –Aunque sabe que no lo hará, Daryl no puede evitar dejarle claro que ella será bienvenida en el caso que cambie de parecer.

Carol sonríe en agradecimiento, y él no puede evitar corresponder de la misma forma, adorando su rostro iluminado por esa hermosa sonrisa. Tras esto, Carol se despide para marcharse, dejándole de nuevo con una sensación agridulce.

* * *

A pesar de que Daryl sabía que no tendría respuesta por parte de Carol, él no pudo evitar tener la esperanza de que finalmente cambiara de opinión.

Daryl junto a Nala llegaron a casa de su madre bastante temprano, para ayudarle con todos los preparativos de ese día. Al entrar a la cocina, Daryl vio el rostro iluminado de su madre, acercándose a él.

-¡Cielo! Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí este año. -Roxanne se acercó a él y abrazó a su hijo, quien le correspondió con mucho cariño. La mujer se separó de él rodeando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, y pudo ver sus ojos iluminados muy emocionados. Daryl sintió una presión en el pecho ante la emoción de su madre.

En ese instante, Khloe apareció en la cocina con Nala a su lado, buscando la pelota para jugar con la perrita y saludó a su tío. Roxanne preparó el pavo y lo dejó en el horno mientras se horneaba y entonces, madre e hijo se fueron al patio trasero para acompañar a Khloe quien jugaba con Nala.

Mientras estaban sentados al sol, estuvieron hablando sobre Merle. Casi todos los años, Merle solía aparecer en este día, llamaba o se presentaba en la puerta de casa. Daryl esperaba que no apareciera. A pesar de que extrañaba a su hermano, él sabía que si aparecía solo causaría malestar en su madre y en Khloe, y sus visitas nunca acababan bien. No le apetecía pelearse con él.

La risa histérica de Khloe hizo que ambos miraran a la adolescente quien se reía porque Nala no paraba de girar sobre sí misma sin parar.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Khloe no podía parar de reír y contagió la risa a su abuela, y a Daryl.

En ese instante, el teléfono de Daryl vibró en su mano, esperaba que fuera otro simple mensaje de algún conocido felicitándole ese día. Desvió la mirada hacia el aparato, y un cosquilleó apareció en su estómago al ver que era un WhatsApp de Carol.

Obviando la conversación entre Roxanne y Khloe, Daryl leyó su mensaje.

 _"Feliz Acción de Gracias, Daryl. Espero que pases un gran día de momentos inolvidables con tu familia y Nala."_

No era nada del otro mundo, pero ese simple mensaje le había alegrado el día. Daryl sonrió y rápidamente empezó a teclear un mensaje de vuelta.

-¿Daryl? ¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto? –le preguntó su sobrina. Daryl levantó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos debido al sol.

-Khloe, no te metas con tu tío, que está enamorado-. Soltó Roxanne, Daryl miró a su madre, mientras sintió que se enrojecían sus mejillas.

-No lo estoy. –Dijo a la defensiva. Daryl pudo ver como ellas compartieron una divertida mirada. -No lo estoy, -repitió. –Dejadlo ya.

-Pero sino hemos hecho nada. –soltó Khloe, con una media sonrisa. Khloe conocía a su tío y sabía lo reservado que era en estos asuntos. Aunque a su madre solía contarle cuando tenía alguna novia, ambas sabían que debían dejarle su espacio.

-Es solo una amiga. –dijo en voz alta, aunque tanto a su sobrina como a su madre les pareció que él se estaba autoconvenciendo.

Daryl respondió a su mensaje deseándole que tuviera un gran día, muy a pesar de que sabía por ella misma que no iba a celebrar nada, y probablemente estuviera trabajando.

-¡Abuela! ¡El pavo! ¡Huele a quemado! –Dijo Khloe totalmente seria, haciendo que la mujer se levantara deprisa. En cuanto ella se adentró en la casa, Khloe se echó a reír y Daryl supo que estaba bromeando con su abuela.

Tras la comida, la familia se sentó en el sofá para ver una película. Años atrás cuando Daryl aún vivía en Estados Unidos, ésta era la tradición en la familia Dixon en Acción de Gracias. Sentarse delante de la televisión poner una película, comer palomitas y patatas. No era nada del otro mundo, pero ese día era uno de los pocos días en que Roxanne no trabajaba.

Tras una discusión sobre qué película querían ver, finalmente se decidieron por Intocable. Minutos después, Khloe estaba recostada contra su tío y él le abrazaba mientras comentaban y reían en algunas escenas. Realmente había extrañado esto.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar pero en esta ocasión se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos en Canadá. Jim, del que hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él.

 _"Hey, hermano, feliz Acción de gracias. Como va a todo?"_

Nada más leer el mensaje, Daryl se puso tenso al recordar todos los momentos que pasó allí. El teléfono vuelve a vibrar de nuevo cuando le llegó otro mensaje de su amigo.

" Como estas? No juegas, verdad? "

Esos seis años fuera de casa había vivido momentos muy bonitos, pero también los más difíciles de toda su vida. La ruptura con su novia de entonces, Hannah debido a la infidelidad con otro de sus mejores amigos Scott, había sido una etapa muy difícil de superar.

Pero lo peor vino después, cuando en un intento de superar esta situación, él se encerró en sí mismo y buscó refugio en el juego. Perdió parte de su dinero aunque por suerte no lo suficiente como para poder seguir adelante. Jim le ayudó a ver la realidad de lo que le estaba sucediendo, y cuando fue despedido de su trabajo por no presentarse a trabajar, Jim le puso en contacto con centro de rehabilitación. Nada más salir decidió que era el momento de volver a casa.

A pesar de que aún tenía algunos impulsos de jugar, Daryl hacia todo lo posible por no sucumbir a éstos. Para empezar seguía al pie de la letra todos y cada uno de los consejos que le habían dado en el centro. Y además, los domingos por la mañana solía acudir a las reuniones de apoyo en el centro de la ciudad.

Daryl no se había atrevido a contarle la verdad a su madre de como había perdido su trabajo anterior, o como había perdido gran parte de su dinero que tan honradamente había ganado. Sentía que si ella o su sobrina se enterasen, ellas se decepcionarían con él. Él evitaba pensar en esto, e intentaba no sucumbir a las tentaciones de jugar en ocasiones.

Pero él tenía que luchar contra todo esto. Roxanne ya tenía suficiente con Merle.

Roxanne y Khloe solo sabían que Hannah le engañó, pero sobre su adicción al juego nadie lo sabía: ni Aaron, ni Neil o su familia.

Tras asegurarle de que estaba luchando contra toda esa mierda, Daryl guardó su teléfono y siguió disfrutando de la película y de ese día en familia.

* * *

Los encuentros aumentaron durante las tres siguientes semanas. Casi todas las tardes, tras trabajar se encontraban en el apartamento de Daryl. Habían perdido la cuenta de en cuantas ocasiones se habían visto desde la primera vez, pero Daryl disfrutaba de esos encuentros. Sin embargo, él seguía bastante incómodo con la sensación de vacío cada vez que todo acababa.

A pesar de todo, él sentía que la confianza entre ambos iba en aumento cada día. Daryl aún no se había acostumbrado a la distancia emocional que ella imponía, después del sexo y durante las clases.

Cuando coincidían en el trabajo, ambos mantenían la distancia, aunque cuando se veían a solas, Daryl aprovechaba para acercarse a ella. Pero Carol no solía estar demasiado receptiva.

* * *

Desde su perspectiva, Daryl podía ver todo el gimnasio. Estaban todos los profesores de la escuela, incluidos los entrenadores de Rugby, Futbol americano o de baloncesto. Con algunos de ellos ni siquiera había tenido contacto.

Aquel día se daba por finalizada las clases hasta después de las navidades y como era habitual; se celebraba la fiesta de los profesores.

La clase de sexto grado había representado la primera parte de la obra de teatro de Shakespeare. Aunque al final de curso se representaría totalmente acabada. Además Carol, quien había preparado todo el festival de Navidad, también había presentado una pequeña obra de teatro escrita íntegramente por los alumnos de décimo curso con temática navideña pero con cierto aire crítico. Había sido un gran éxito.

Aaron se marchó pronto, no sin antes asegurarle que si le parecía bien podían verse en esos días. Daryl se había quedado solo en una esquina mientras bebía su copa. Un tal Glenn, profesor de la optativa Francés. Había venido a charlar un rato con él, pero tras una conversación corta, él se fue.

A pesar de que no solía beber, Daryl se había dejado embaucar por la festividad de las fiestas navideñas. El rubio se llevó la copa de champan a la boca, mientras no dejaba de observar a la mujer pelirroja que estaba a varios metros de él. Ataviada con un hermoso vestido de flores y unas medias negras, Carol lucía más hermosa que nunca.

Daryl no era muy asiduo a las fiestas, y él se hubiera ido de ahí hace mucho rato, pero la presencia de Carol le retenía. Sobre todo, por una erótica razón. A pesar de que Carol estaba teniendo una conversación con Lori en ese instante, ambos se habían lanzado miradas furtivas, donde solo ellos dos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Carol llevaba puesto un juguete sexual que se controlaba a través de su celular. Daryl se había sorprendido cuando varias noches atrás en la mitad de la lujuria, ella le había confesado que tenía un par de juguetes sexuales entre ellos, éste. Él le había pedido que quería tener el control de ese juguete, desde su móvil, y ella aceptó. Lo que no esperaba es que Carol le propusiera llevarlo justo en la fiesta del profesorado.

A pesar de que le sorprendió, él estaba excitado por este juego, por saber que en el momento que él decidiera, podría poner en marcha el juguete que vibraría en su interior. La sola idea le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica en sus pantalones.

Daryl dejó la copa en la mesa que tenía a su derecha y volvió a sacar el celular de su bolsillo, buscó la aplicación y la abrió siguiendo las indicaciones que Carol le había dado para poder en marcha dicho juguete. Y entonces lo encendió, al mismo tiempo que elevó la mirada hacia Carol. Le pareció ver que la pelirroja se movió inquieta justo en ese momento, y a él le gustó pensar que era por esa razón. Así que con esa sensación de placer, Daryl subió el nivel de vibración mientras la observaba detenidamente. Por sus movimientos nerviosos, Daryl supuso que ella estaba sintiendo la vibración. Repasó la mirada por la sala, mientras los demás estaban en grupos hablando. Se cercioró que ningún compañero estuviera pendiente de sus actos y siguió con su placentera tortura a Carol.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la mirada desesperada de Carol recayó en él. Debido a la cantidad de encuentros que habían tenido hasta ese entonces, él ya conocía a la perfección sus miradas de frustración. Sin embargo, él no iba a tener piedad, se estaba divirtiendo. Fue subiendo y bajando la vibración sin perder de vista a la pelirroja, e incluso se permitió el lujo de reírse al verla tan inquieta. Ella seguía hablando con Lori y Rick quien se había unido a la conversación.

-Daryl, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? –Una voz a su derecha llamó su atención. Con rapidez bloqueó el teléfono para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo, sin percatarse de que había dejado el modo más alto de vibración.

Al girar el rostro, pudo ver a Rosita, Maggie y Tara acercándose a él. Parecían estar contentas, demasiado. E incluso, él podía asegurar que el alcohol había afectado a sus estados de ánimo. Daryl maldijo en silencio al verse rodeado de estas tres mujeres que era evidente que querían una charla de la cual él no estaba en absoluto interesado.

-Venimos a hacerte compañía, ya que tu amiguito te ha dejado solo-, dijo Tara, con una media sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se llevó la pajita de su bebida a la boca.

-No empecéis, -dijo haciendo referencia al rumor de que Aaron y él estaban juntos. Las tres se rieron, pero Daryl solo quería estar en soledad.

-Nosotras y otros profesores vamos a seguir la fiesta en un pub muy cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres venir? –sugirió Rosita.

-No, gracias.

-¿No? Nos lo podemos pasar muy bien… -sugirió ella con una media sonrisa.

-No voy a ir. –Dijo con contundencia.

-Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes… -Rosita le guiñó un ojo, aunque él solo le miró con seriedad.

-Oye, ¿qué te ha parecido la obra de Carol? –preguntó Maggie en esta ocasión. Daryl le miró y antes de contestar, ella se respondió a sí misma. -No entiendo porque todo el mundo la pone por las nubes, los chicos apenas sabían las frases y la obra de décimo curso… era absurda.

-Exacto, además están perdiendo el tiempo en esto, debería de cumplir con el temario y no lo está haciendo. –Soltó Tara, mientras ambas asentían. Daryl pudo ver que las tres buscaban su complicidad y que le dieran la razón.

-¿Porque no os preocupáis de que vuestros alumnos suspendan vuestras asignaturas en vez de criticar el trabajo de una compañera?

Las tres mujeres le lanzaron una mirada asesina, y tras mirarse entre sí, se alejaron de él. Cuando se fueron, Daryl volvió a centrar la mirada en el teléfono, lo desbloqueó percatándose de que la vibración estaba al nivel más alto. Levantó la mirada hacia Carol. No sabía cómo ella podía estar aguantándolo, pero allí estaba. Casi en ese instante, vio como Carol parecía que daba la conversación por finalizada y entonces, ella se dirigió a él a pasos lentos. Daryl la siguió con la mirada, mientras se puso a su lado.

Daryl vio el rostro de Carol que mostraba frustración sexual.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Daryl en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes por la excitación.

-Me estoy volviendo loca… -Admitió Carol mientras se lamía los labios.

-¿De verdad? –Daryl entrecerró los ojos excitado por saber que realmente le estaba torturando. Carol asintió con la cabeza.

-Daryl, quiero irme de aquí, no puedo soportarlo más. –Suplicó Carol.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?–preguntó él con diversión ante su petición. Ella suspiró.

-Voy a quitármelo, me estás torturando. –Dijo ella, mientras le miraba a los ojos y entonces, Daryl sintió otra descarga de placer. Daryl la vio encaminarse hacia el baño, para minutos después volver. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían más brillantes que antes.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó él llevándose la copa a sus labios, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-No, no sirvió de nada. –Respondió Carol con voz tensa y entrecortada.

-¿No? –preguntó suavemente, sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Quería besarle y desnudarle en ese mismo instante. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa? –Suplicó mirándole a los ojos.

Daryl levantó la mirada hacia la fiesta, donde cada vez quedaban menos profesores. Aunque Rosita, Maggie y Tara seguían en un rincón y parecía que les observaban. Daryl asintió ante su pregunta. Los ojos de Daryl cayeron a sus labios y tuvo unas ganas repentinas de besarle.

-¿Quieres que te folle? –preguntó con voz baja, y prácticamente inexpresiva mientras miraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

No solía hablar así con ella, pero era tal la excitación que no había medido sus palabras. Pudo ver como su rostro se contrajo de placer, se mordió el labio y su respiración se aceleró. Siguieron mirándose fijamente.

-Sí, por favor, -susurró ella con los ojos totalmente necesitados.

-Está bien. Sal primero, y espérame en casa. En cinco minutos me iré de aquí. –Sugirió él ya que sería demasiado raro si se fueran juntos. Carol asintió a sus palabras.

Daryl la observó despedirse de Lori y Rick deseándoles ' _felices fiestas'_. Tras esto desapareció. Daryl se quedó allí y decidió entablar una pequeña conversación con Rick y Lori, ya que Tara, Rosita y Maggie seguían observándole. Cuando creyó que fue oportuno se despidió de todos y se fue.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Carol ya estaba esperándole en el portal. Ni siquiera esperaron a traspasar la puerta para besarse. Un beso húmedo y salvaje. Se apoyaron contra el espejo del ascensor mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre sí. Por como actuaba, Daryl podía deducir que era la primera vez que veía a Carol tan excitada.

Y una vez entraron al apartamento, todo se volvió tremendamente excitante y fuera de sí, llegaron a la cama de Daryl donde dieron rienda suelta a todos los instintos más primarios. Como era habitual no era amoroso o dulce, era salvaje.

Daryl no recordaba haber estado más excitado en toda su vida. Él mantuvo el contacto con sus ojos, mientras dejaba que su orgasmo se apoderara de él, para después dejarse caer contra su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente. La sintió temblar y se aferró a ella.

Cuando finalmente pudo moverse, Daryl se separó de Carol para ir al baño para retirar el preservativo y cuando volvió, Carol apenas se había movido de su posición. Estaba acostumbrado a que Carol siempre pusiera distancia física tras el acto sexual, sin embargo, aquel día ella seguía estirada en la cama y parecía no tener intención de moverse. Sonrió al ver sus ojos cansados que le observaban.

Volvió a acostarse a su lado, con su cuerpo contra el de ella quien seguía estirada boca arriba. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró su cara contra sus cabellos. Carol respondió al abrazo, agarrando sus brazos. Durante un tiempo, simplemente se quedaron abrazados desnudos disfrutando de esta pequeña intimidad.

Escucharon el sonido de Nala caminar por el pasillo, probablemente queriendo reclamar su atención.

-Ha sido espectacular. –Confesó Daryl en un susurro-. Me gusta tu juguetito.

Daryl se separó de su cuello para observarla. Carol giró el rostro en la almohada, ella pestañeó cansada pero mostró una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Daryl se fijó en las pecas de sus mejillas. Él esperaba su mirada cortante, que en cualquier momento ella pusiera distancia entre ambos y se marchara, pero parecía que de momento no tenía intención.

-Y a mí… -confesó finalmente. –Nunca lo había utilizado fuera de casa. –Dijo antes de soltar una risita. -No sabes lo que tuve que retenerme para no tener un orgasmo en mitad de la sala.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí-, dijo soltando otra risita.

Otra vez, el silencio se acomodó entre ellos, mientras Daryl le acariciaba su estómago y disfrutaba de esa cercanía. Pero una idea apareció en su mente y casi sin meditarlo, soltó las palabras.

-¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? Tengo una pizza barbacoa en la nevera. –Nada más pronunciarlas, Daryl temió haber cometido un error y estuvo atento a su expresión. Sin embargo, no vio rechazo en su rostro. Ella mostró una media sonrisa y pareció meditar por un segundo.

-Está bien, pero necesitaría una ducha. –Manifestó la pelirroja.

-Claro. – Carol se levantó de la cama totalmente desnuda y se encaminó hacia la puerta. -Vale, prepararé la pizza. –Pero al ver su mirada, Daryl pestañeó confuso. -¿Qué?

-Daryl, necesito una ducha. Puedo apostar que tú también la necesitas. No seas tímido. –Dijo Carol con contundencia y a la misma vez con sus ojos iluminados. –No me dejes sola, –bromeó, levantando la mano a modo de invitación-. La pizza puede esperar.

-Oh, c-claro, por supuesto que-que sí, -tartamudeó, haciendo reír a Carol, quien le agarró de la mano para adentrarse en su baño.

Mientras se adentraron en el aseo, Daryl se preguntaba qué había cambiado aquel día. Estaba algo confundido por su actitud, hasta esa noche la rutina siempre era la misma, compartían una o dos horas de sexo y nada más acabar, ella se iba. A veces ni siquiera se había recuperado del todo cuando traspasaba la puerta.

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué significaba esto, y por qué había propuesto una ducha, y además haber aceptado a quedarse a cenar.

Compartir la ducha no le daba vergüenza, tras todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Sin embargo, Daryl sintió una inusual intimidad cuando con sus manos entrelazadas se adentraron al interior del cubículo.

Sus cabellos pelirrojos quedaron mojados al instante y la estancia se empezó a llenar de vapor. Él vio como las gotas resbalaban por los recovecos de su hermoso cuerpo dejándolo empapado. Carol echó la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del placer del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo.

Daryl recorrió su mirada por su cuello, sus pezones completamente duros, las curvas de sus caderas, su estómago bajo, su centro, y sus largas piernas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Carol se giró sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda para que el agua cayera sobre su rostro. Entonces pudo ver su culo bien formado delante de él.

Su erección empezó a formarse ante la imagen que tenía de ella. Él se adelantó hacia su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a su cintura atrayéndola hacia el suyo, mientras el agua caía entre ellos. Escuchó el suspiro de Carol, justo cuando él acercó su cara a la suya. Se quedaron por un momento en esa posición, rozándose con las mejillas, hasta que Carol volvió la cara hacia él, buscando su boca para darle un beso suave presionando sus labios.

No sabía porque pero Daryl sentía que todo había cambiado aquel día.

Pronto, el beso se volvió ardiente, con el agua tibia mezclándose con la saliva y sus lenguas. Cada beso era más intenso que el anterior.

Daryl agarró el jabón de jazmín y aloe vera, y empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por sus pezones y por las curvas de sus senos. La hizo girarse para enjabonar su espalda hasta su culo, antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Carol. El hombre le lavó los hombros lenta y sensualmente, mientras la observaba con la mirada llena de lujuria, aunque ambos sabían que esto era el preludio de algo sexual. Después le tocó el turno de Carol quien se dedicó a frotar de arriba abajo por su pecho, para descender por su vientre. A medida que Carol descendía sus manos por su estómago, Daryl sentía que su erección se hacía más fuerte, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando la agarró y comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo.

A pesar de que adoraba las caricias de Carol, él necesitaba más, así que llevó su mano hasta su centro, adentrando un dedo en su interior. Pudo notar la diferencia entre el agua y su propia humedad. Rodeó su clítoris un par de veces, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Carol, quien abrió los labios en un silencioso gemido cuando sintió dos dedos hundirse profundamente en su interior.

Instintivamente, Carol abrió más las piernas dándole acceso, y Daryl empezó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de su humedad. Daryl no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos profundos que se oscurecían cada vez más. Él sentía la mano de Carol en su miembro y le estaba volviendo loco.

Él necesitaba besarle de nuevo, tiró de ella contra su cuerpo y la besó profundamente ahogando su gemido, al mismo tiempo que guió su miembro a su centro, frotando la punta sobre sus pliegues.

-Oh, Daryl… -se quejó, y entonces Carol se empezó a mover contra él, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás por la lujuria.

La sensación era indescriptible.

Daryl se deslizó lentamente casi hasta el fondo. El sentimiento era tan intenso casi insoportable. Se movió un par de veces, hasta que suavemente se retiró de ella.

-Dame un segundo. –Susurró dándole un suave beso. Salió del baño con cuidado de no resbalarse hacia su mesita de noche dónde agarró un preservativo. Nunca había sido un irresponsable en este sentido, y no lo iba a ser ahora.

Desde que era un adolescente, su madre le había inculcado sobre la educación sexual y la importancia de los anticonceptivos.

Se adentró en el baño poniéndose el condón antes de mirar a Carol quien le observaba atentamente. La rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él, y entonces miró sus ojos profundamente.

Volvieron a las caricias, hasta que el placer fue insoportable. Daryl sintió como ella agarró su longitud para guiarla de nuevo a su entrada, y él elevó su pierna derecha para tener un mejor acceso. Daryl juntó su frente contra la suya, mientras admiró sus ojos cristalinos que cambiaban a medida que se adentraba en ella.

Lentamente, Daryl comenzó a moverse disfrutando de ese momento. No tuvo intención de acelerar los movimientos, dejando que esa sensación indescriptible se apoderara de él. Se inclinó hacia adelante para llevar su lengua alrededor de sus pezones. Volvió a elevar la mirada para seguir mirándole a los ojos mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, manteniendo un ritmo constante. Buscó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos cariñosamente, aún con sus miradas conectadas. Y entonces, por primera vez, Daryl sintió que estaba haciendo el amor con ella.

Lentamente siguieron moviéndose hasta que todo se volvió insoportable, y sus embestidas empezaron a ser desesperantes mientras los gemidos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto de baño. Daryl la sintió estremecerse contra su miembro, seguido de un fuerte gemido y el temblor de su cuerpo. La envolvió entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se descompuso en placer, y entonces, fue el final para él, mientras con un gemido buscó la boca de Carol para darle un beso profundo.

Jadeantes, ambos se mantuvieron abrazados, mientras el agua seguía cayendo entre ellos. Daryl sentía su aliento estremecedor contra su cuello.

Minutos más tarde, con una toalla rodeando sus cuerpos, ambos salieron para vestirse y cenar.

* * *

Nada más adentrarse al comedor, Nala salió disparada a los pies de Carol. Daryl observó desde la barra americana, como el bulldog se deshacía con las caricias que Carol le estaba haciendo. No sabía a qué se debía, pero parecía que Nala tenía una especial debilidad por la mujer. Quizá porque se había convertido en costumbre que Carol le dedicara unas carantoñas a la perra después de sus encuentros sexual.

Tras dejar la pizza en el horno y activar la alarma para evitar que se quemara, Daryl se acercó al sofá sentándose a su vera. En ese instante, Nala estaba boca abajo mientras Carol le acariciaba.

-Está más grande. –Comentó la mujer elevando la mirada al rubio.

-Es que come una barbaridad… –Nala pareció entenderle porque miró a su dueño y bajó las orejas-. Sí, tú, eres una maldita glotona.

Carol se rió ante su comentario, volviendo a acariciar a la perrita. Pero Daryl no podía dejar de observar el rostro relajado de la mujer, probablemente era la primera vez que la veía tan relajada. Sus cabellos pelirrojos aún estaban mojados, dándole un toque diferente pero igual de sensual. Sus pecas se marcaban un poco más en su rostro.

Él la notaba aún más hermosa que nunca.

-Por cierto, gran trabajo en el festival de navidad. Un trabajo estupendo. –Casi al instante, pudo ver como el rostro de Carol se enrojecía de la vergüenza.

-Gracias.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras ambos miraban los juegos con Nala.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad? ¿Volverás a estar sola? –Preguntó Daryl recordando lo que le había comentado en acción de gracias. Ella asintió. –La oferta de Acción de Gracias se extiende a Navidades también.

-Daryl te lo agradezco, pero no…, -en ese instante la alarma del horno sonó avisando que la pizza estaba hecha.

La conversación se quedó a medias, Daryl fue a la cocina y volvió con la pizza en un plato. Lo dejó en la mesita del café, antes de volver a la cocina para agarrar un par de vasos y desde allí, Daryl le preguntó si quería una cerveza, agua o cola. Carol tardó un par de segundos en responder: "Cerveza". Con dos cervezas en la mano y un vaso volvió al comedor.

Carol estaba acariciando a Nala, quien estaba reclamando que le dieran comida. Daryl riñó a la pequeña y ésta se acomodó en el suelo junto a los pies de Carol.

Daryl se sentó al lado de Carol dejando las botellas de cerveza en la mesa, dando vía libre para empezar a comer. Después de las calorías que habían gastado, estaban hambrientos. Daryl dio un bocado a su pizza y levantó la mirada a la mujer que hacía lo mismo con una porción de la suya. No pudo evitar sonreír al observarla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con una mirada tímida, casi avergonzada. Daryl negó con la cabeza. Le encantaba poder ver esa apariencia de timidez, cuando hacía apenas una hora su mirada era totalmente diferente, llena de lujuria y de deseo.

-Nada…

-¿Qué vas a hacer estas Navidades? –preguntó Carol, intentando desviar la atención de ella.

Daryl sonrió, antes de contarle que iba a pasar las Navidades con su familia, le comentó que las había extrañado mientras había estado fuera del país. Le habló de Khloe a quien más que una sobrina era como su hermana pequeña. Daryl era consciente de las chispas invisibles que existía entre ambos cuando accidentalmente sus brazos se rozaban para agarrar la cerveza o una porción de pizza. Intentaba actuar con naturalidad pero había una extraña atmósfera en el hecho de estar juntos, y hablar de su vida, casi como si fueran cualquier otra pareja.

La idea chocó en la mente de Daryl e hizo un esfuerzo para olvidarla. Pero él estaba cómodo en esa nueva intimidad y ella, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, parecía estar relajada. Y entonces, la conversación se volvió profunda y de forma espontánea, Daryl habló sobre su infancia.

No era de ese tipo de personas que hablara sobre ésta de forma habitual, es más solía evitarlo. Sus antiguas relaciones apenas supieron nada sobre la historia de su madre o la suya. Pero estando allí, junto a Carol las palabras brotaron de su boca.

Le contó que su madre ejercía la prostitución cuando se quedó embarazada de él, que nunca supo quién es su padre, pero que probablemente sea un político muy reconocido que solía contratar a su madre.

-Ella es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. –Dijo Daryl de su madre mostrando ese orgullo sobre su progenitora-. La vida para ella ha sido jodidamente difícil, pero nunca dejó de luchar por mí, por mi hermano o Khloe.

-Es una superviviente. –Respondió Carol antes de llevar la cerveza a su boca para dar un trago. Nala movió la cabeza y se estiró a sus pies resignada de que no le dieran nada de su comida.

-Sí… Si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera sido un auténtico desgraciado. Me animó a que hiciera la carrera de ingeniería informática aun sabiendo que prácticamente nos podríamos arruinar. Por suerte, las becas nos ayudaron a pagarlo.

-Sé sincero, eras un empollón… -dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, nunca tuve que estudiar mucho, era el friki de la clase. Bastante solitario y con pocos amigos.

-¿Eras? creo que aún lo eres. –Soltó ella con una sonrisa divertida, Daryl elevó las cejas al entender la broma.

-¡Para! –dijo él haciendo reír a la mujer.

-Yo también era algo friki.

-No te creo.

-Es cierto, me pasaba el día entre libros… Eran mi refugio. –Daryl se echó para atrás para escuchar atentamente las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el centro? –Nada más hacer la pregunta, vio como Carol suspiró con pesadez, bebiendo su último trago de cerveza.

-Mis padres me dejaron cuando yo tenía 4 años, salí de allí a los 18 para ir a la universidad. –Confesó amargamente. -Según me dijeron, mis padres no podían hacerse cargo de mí.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ellos? –Carol negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada. Solo recuerdo tener la esperanza de que me adoptaran, pero a partir de los 4 años es bastante difícil. Las parejas buscan a niños pequeños, si tienes más de 4 años las probabilidades de que te adopten es menor. Me refugiaba en mis libros y es prácticamente lo que me salvó de esa etapa de mi vida. Los libros y Rob. –Daryl frunció el ceño-. Es un compañero de la casa de acogida, es como si fuera mi hermano. Ahora vive en California con su mujer y su niño. Rob Jr. Soy su madrina. –El rostro de la mujer se le iluminó al recordar a su ahijado-. Pero apenas puedo verlos… Vienen a verme cada verano, aunque a veces Rob viene por temas de negocios.

-¿No iras a verlo en Navidad?

-No, me quedaré aquí… -suspiró y miró su teléfono. Y Daryl intuyó que no quería hablar más del tema. –Se está haciendo tarde. Muchas gracias por la pizza, Daryl. – agradeció la mujer, con la clara intención de marcharse. Se levantó y pasó por el lado derecho para ir en busca de su bolso y su chaqueta que había quedado olvidado en algún lugar de la casa.

-De nada, ya sabes que cuando quieras… quiero decir… que siempre eres bienvenida. –Ante la mirada de Carol, él se apresuró a hablar. –Lo sé, lo sé… -haciendo referencias a su pacto-. Pero si quieres venir a casa en Navidad, estás más que invitada.

-Daryl… -empezó a decir.

-Lo digo en serio, sé que no somos… que esto es solo sexo… pero no me gusta pensar que vas a pasar estos días sola… yo estaré a…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio que ella se acercó a él, se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó.

Daryl sintió que su corazón se paró por un momento, mientras sus suaves labios tocaron los suyos, mientras presionaba en ellos en un acto cariñoso. Carol envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, e instintivamente, él llevó sus manos a su cintura, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se derretía por ese beso. Después de tantos besos profundos y llenos de hambre y lujuria, este se sentía totalmente diferente.

Era tierno, dulce, suave y lento, casi magnético.

Cuando Carol se retiró de su beso en busca de aire, quedándose a unos centímetros de su rostro, Daryl pudo ver su sonrisa suave, y sus ojos vidriosos e incluso parecían desbordados.

-Gracias, Daryl, de verdad. –Daryl asintió ante su lento susurro.

El estómago de Daryl se contrae sintiendo las mariposas en él, ante sus palabras y ese beso tan afectuoso. Sus miradas están fijas mirándose el uno al otro.

-Feliz Navidad, Daryl.

-Feliz Navidad.

Ella le dedica una suave sonrisa, antes de alejarse de él. Nala sigue a los pies de Carol con la clara intención de seguir sus pasos, pero Daryl parece aturdido, hasta que reacciona y se acerca a la puerta, reteniendo a Nala para que no corra tras ella. Y entonces, con el sabor de sus labios en los suyos y esas mariposas en su estómago, se da cuenta de que está en un grave problema:

Está empezando a enamorarse de Carol.


	7. Complicado

_El agua cayendo por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, sus senos mojados delante de él…_

-¿Daryl? –El rubio giró la cabeza para mirar a su sobrina ataviada con unas gafas de colores y en de forma de 2019. Ella le miraba de forma inquieta-, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…

-Tío Daryl, el año que viene quiero ir a Time Square y celebrar el fin de año allí. –Daryl le sonrió y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros acercándola a él, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, -dijo en un susurro mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Khloe.

Su sobrina le miró, y se abrazó fuertemente a su tío, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba contenta de tener a Daryl celebrando el nuevo año con ellas. Aunque lo notaba muy ausente, pues él no dejaba de sacar el móvil de su bolsillo como si estuviera esperando la llamada de alguien.

Su abuela apareció por el salón y la familia se puso enfrente de la televisión observando cómo se daba inicio al nuevo año.

Daryl sintió como su móvil vibraba, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a llegar mensajes felicitando el año nuevo. Los grupos se empezaron a llenar de felicitaciones de fin de año y fotos. Sin embargo, el mensaje que estaba deseando leer no llegaba.

Habían pasado más de diez días desde que Carol y él se habían visto por última vez, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. De hecho, estaba deseoso que llegara su mensaje para tener una excusa para hablar con la pelirroja. Así que, sin más preámbulos, empezó a escribir un mensaje para Carol. Escribió y reescribió, hasta que finalmente decidió enviar uno sencillo.

"Feliz año, espero que estés pasando una gran noche y que este año todos tus deseos se hagan realidad. Este será tu año. Un abrazo, "

Una vez que le dio al botón de enviar, Daryl esperó pacientemente a la contestación, mientras se unió a su madre y sobrina al patio, quienes veían los fuegos artificiales. Entre medio, el celular vibró en el pantalón y Daryl lo miró ansioso por su respuesta.

"Feliz año, Daryl"

El rubio se sintió descorazonado al ver ese mensaje tan escueto, pues esperaba una respuesta más efusiva de la que le había dado.

Desde su último encuentro, Carol había monitorizado sus pensamientos y también sus sentimientos. Se auto convenció de que no estaba enamorado de ella y que lo que sentía por ella era solo afecto y cariño. Pero Daryl estaba confuso con sus sentimientos. Aun Él notaba que ella estaba presente en sus pensamientos todos sus días, a pesar de que él intentaba que no fuera así.

Pasó la noche con su familia y más tarde fue a visitar a Neil, y los suyos, e intentó olvidar a Carol aunque no fue del todo posible.

* * *

Daryl sentó al bebé de un año en sus piernas, mientras esta estaba pendiente de su nuevo oso de color marrón que él le había regalado. Aaron se acercaba a ellos con una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? –preguntó el hombre mientras aceptó la cerveza y dirigió la mirada a su amigo que se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Tras meses de papeleo, Aaron y Eric acababan de adoptar a Gracie, un bebé de un añito. Era preciosa, sus ojos marrones azabache miraban todo lo que tenía a su alrededor con curiosidad, y sus cabellos oscuros enmarcaban su cara redonda.

-Adaptándonos... –Confesó haciendo una mueca.

Daryl se rió ella le tendió el oso de peluche, y casi al instante se lo quitó de las manos. El rubio miró su móvil por si tenía algún mensaje o llamada, pero nadie le había escrito. A pesar de que él sabía que no llegaría, Daryl esperaba un mensaje de ella.

-¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones? –Preguntó su amigo.

-Nada interesante, descansando con la familia y amigos, -contestó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

Daryl miró a Gracie que le observó con sus ojos grandes, y él sonrió. La pequeña le correspondió mostrando sus dientecillos antes de perder la concentración en él, y volver a mirar su peluche nuevo. En ese instante, Daryl sintió que el móvil vibraba, y rápidamente lo sacó para leer el mensaje. Su sobrina le acababa de enviar una foto, pero volvió a guardarlo. Le contestaría más tarde. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver que Aaron le observaba.

-¿Qué?

-Últimamente pareces ido, ¿estás bien? –Daryl se encogió de hombros.

-Sí… bueno… -se debatió si debía compartir su preocupación respecto a la relación con Carol, necesitaba hablar sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Y entonces habló. -Eh… yo… estoy empezando una relación con una mujer. –Confesó el hombre sin dar mas detalles.

-No sabía que tenías una relación.

-Es que… Es extraño. No soy de los que tiene una relación esporádica o sexual, pero con ella… Ella se abalanzó sobre mí la primera vez que nos acostamos, pero después me evitaba y no quería saber nada… Me dijo que no quería ninguna relación, pero… nuestra atracción es tal que volvimos a besarnos… así que acepté tener una relación puramente sexual, pero no estoy cómodo con esta situación…

-¿Y porque continuas con ella sino estas cómodo? –Preguntó Aaron. Y él se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta ella, me siento muy atraído… me gustaría conocerla más pero no me deja. A veces me da la sensación de que me oculta algo o no sé. No lo entiendo. –Masculló.

-Quizá hay otra persona. –Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Se lo pregunté y lo negó. –Daryl se quedó en silencio, Gracie soltó un grito y Daryl meditó antes de hablar-. Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella… Y no quiero… Prometimos que solo sería algo esporádico, pero…

Daryl estaba sorprendido de lo abierto que estaba siendo respecto a sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto, es que con Neil, su mejor amigo, no podía contarle esto porque siempre acababa burlándose de él, diciendo que era un ligón. Aaron parecía ser sincero respecto a su preocupación.

Gracie cansada de estar entre los brazos de ese hombre, se estiró con la intención de volver al suelo. Daryl la dejó en el piso, donde se balanceó y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia sus juguetes, y Daryl aprovechó para beber su cerveza.

-Es complicado. –Confesó Daryl. Aaron miró a su hija antes de centrar la mirada en Daryl.

-Pero eso no significa que la relación no tenga futuro, mi relación con Eric también era complicada, él estaba con una mujer cuando nos conocimos, y no se atrevía a aceptar su homosexualidad delante de su familia. Hubo momentos que pensé que lo nuestro se acabaría. Pero poco a poco todo se puso en su sitio… Y míranos, más de 6 años después, seguimos juntos y con una hija. Si me hubieras preguntado en su día, te hubiera dicho que nuestra relación no tenía ningún futuro.

Daryl analizó las palabras de Aaron, mientras volvía a beber de su cerveza, y aunque le agradaba la idea de tener un futuro con Carol, él no quería hacerse ilusiones. Negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema.

Las vacaciones pasaron demasiado lentas, puesto que solo pensaba en Carol. Intentó evadirse con un nuevo libro de ciencia-ficción que se había comprado llamado " _El palacio_ " de _Teddy Davis_. Según le habían comentado era un gran libro. Aun así, esas ansias por evadirse no sirvieron para nada.

Además la conversación con Aaron había avivado una esperanza de que su relación fuese duradera, más allá del pacto que ambos habían prometido. Y él debía olvidarse de esa posibilidad.

* * *

Desde el intercambio breve de fin de año, no habían vuelto a tener otro. Ni siquiera un mensaje. A pesar de que se sentía ansioso por hablar con ella, no quería agobiarla. Aunque por otra parte, se sentía como un adolescente por volver a ver a la chica que le gustaba.

Entró en la sala de profesores con su bolso colgando buscando con la mirada a Carol, pero por entonces ella no estaba allí. Rosita se acercó a él, preguntándole como habían ido las vacaciones de Navidad y él respondió con un escueto 'Bien'. Justo en ese instante, Carol ataviada con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra con escote, apareció en la sala. Daryl se encaminó hacia ella, sin percatarse que había dejado a Rosita con la palabra en la boca.

-Hola… -saludó él con una voz tímida, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su maleta apoyada en la mesa. Daryl intentaba mirar a los ojos de Carol, pero ésta apenas le miraba.

-Hola. –Susurró Carol.

-¿Qué tal…ha ido… las vacaciones? –Preguntó Daryl casi tartamudeando.

-Bien. –Respondió ella. Daryl se percató que no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo, hacia su maleta.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó él. Carol levantó un momento la mirada, asintió y volvió a mirar abajo.

-Todo bien. –Contestó con rapidez-. Te-tengo que irme… -su voz tremoló y entonces, agarró su maleta y se marchó.

Daryl la vio marchar, con rapidez, mientras él sentía una profunda sensación de rechazo.

Acelerada, Carol caminó hacia el baño de los profesores esquivando a los adolescentes. Estaba solitario, y se escondió en uno de los cubículos. Cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella, dejando caer la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente.

No entendía qué le pasaba.

Llevaba todas las vacaciones discutiendo consigo misma sobre la relación que tenía con él. Estaba completamente dividida entre su mente, que le instaba a huir o alejarse de Daryl por temor a sufrir; y su corazón que le empujaba a dejarse llevar y sentir.

Ella se había hecho una promesa, que estaba incumpliendo. Se había prometido que solo sería sexo, pero sin embargo, sentía que la promesa empezaba a hacerse añicos. Desde la última vez, todo había cambiado. De alguna forma, se había creado una intimidad entre ellos que hizo que su relación tomara una dimensión a la que no quería llegar.

Pero por otra parte se sentía tan cómoda con él, que había sucumbido y había omitido las voces de su mente que le decían que no debía aceptar esa intimidad. Ella supo enseguida que su intercambio en la ducha cambio absolutamente todo, porque supo que no fue sexo. Hizo el amor.

Se tapó los ojos mientras, su corazón se apretó fuertemente al recordar el breve intercambio entre ellos dos. No quería lastimarle, pero creía que eso es lo que le iba a hacer. Habían sido unos irresponsables por dejarse llevar de esa forma.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió escuchando las risas de algunas mujeres. Al salir del cubículo, pudo ver a Tara, Rosita y Maggie quienes se callaron nada más verla. La observaron detenidamente como se lavaba las manos hasta marcharse. Escuchó más risas cuando ella traspasó la puerta, que ignoró conscientemente.

* * *

Carol sabía que Daryl le estaba observando desde la otra punta de la sala de profesores. Ella intentaba mantener la mirada fija en Lori, pero la mirada de Daryl sobre ella, hacía que se sintiera extraña. Cuando la directora dio por finalizada la reunión, ella se levantó de su asiento, agarró su maleta y se fue en dirección a otro lado, pero pronto, sintió los pasos contundentes de Daryl tras de ella.

-Hey, hey.

Carol intentó ignorar sus palabras, pero Daryl le impidió el paso. Su perfume impregnó sus fosas nasales y Carol no tuvo más remedio que mirar a los ojos de ese hombre que parecía entre lastimado y desesperado. Habían pasado tres días desde el regreso de las vacaciones, y desde entonces, ella le había evitado.

Los adolescentes pasaban por su lado ignorando la presencia de sus profesores.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó con un susurro.

-Daryl,… -Carol miró por encima de su hombro.

-Por favor. –Suplicó él.

La pelirroja miró alrededor suyo, suspiró y miró a su derecha, viendo la sala de los materiales. Hizo una mueca con el rostro para que él entendiera. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la pequeña sala.

Entraron, encendieron la luz y cerraron el pestillo de la puerta.

En el interior, varias estanterías de metal hacían que el lugar fuera más pequeño, e incluso daba la sensación claustrofóbico. Estas estaban llenas de diferentes materiales escolares: cartulinas, papeles, tizas, tijeras, etc… Nada más entrar, Carol supo que estaba cometiendo un error. Estar en un espacio reducido junto a él era lo peor que podía hacer si quería evitar que volviera a ocurrir algo físico entre ellos.

De hecho, la loción de afeitado invadió sus fosas nasales nada más entrar en la habitación.

-Me estás evitando, ¿he… he hecho algo… que…?

-Daryl… -empezó a decir, cuando él se acercó a ella-. No… no te evito…

-Llevas evitándome desde que volvimos… No sé si ha ocurrido algo.

-No… no… Nada.

-¿Entonces… qué pasa? –Carol se encogió de hombros, mientras intentaba mirar a un paquete de purpurina para no mirarle a los ojos evitando caer en su red de nuevo.

El estómago se apretó de dolor cuando le miró a esos ojos que mostraban pena, y parecía desconcertado y perdido. Ella sabía que merecía una explicación por su cambio de actitud.

-No… no lo sé… Daryl. Es que… -tartamudeó. La mano de él fue hacia su barbilla y con suavidad, levantó su rostro hacia el suyo.

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaban, y sus ojos conectaron entre sí. El aire escapó de sus pulmones al sentir el aliento contra sus labios.

Escasos centímetros les separaban.

Daryl se acercó más a ella, y fue Carol quien acabó con la distancia. Daryl sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se besaban. Ella gimió cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. A medida que el beso se hizo más profundo, no pudo evitar presionar su cuerpo contra él. Entre medio, la mochila de ella les separaba. Con sutileza, Daryl la apartó hacia el otro lado para que nada le impidiera acercarse a su cuerpo. A pesar de la delicadeza con la que se estaban besando, notó como su lengua invadió su boca ansiosamente.

Ella lo dejó entrar saboreando su sabor… un sabor que llevaba semanas extrañando.

Y mientras le besaba, todas sus dudas desaparecieron porque cada vez que sus labios tocaban los suyos, su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida. Inevitablemente, su cuerpo tembló ante todos esos sentimientos que afloraban en ella. Pasó sus manos por sus hombros abrazándole en ese abrazo sensual.

Él besó su mejilla para dejar caer su rostro para chupar su cuello.

-Deberíamos parar, -suspiró ella entre gemidos, ante el escalofrío por el beso en su cuello.

-Lo sé-. Gruñó él. Pero lejos de parar, Daryl cerró los ojos, le agarró de la cintura y pasó su lengua por su oreja. Ella gimió suavemente, al mismo tiempo que llevó sus manos a su pelo, enrollando sus dedos entre sus finos cabellos.

Sabían que debían parar, sobre todo, porque al otro lado de la puerta, ambos podían escuchar el murmullo de los adolescentes correr a sus clases, pero no querían perder ese toque entre sí. Se habían echado de menos. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, se olvidaron de las clases, de los adolescentes y del trabajo. Los pensamientos racionales quedaron olvidados, solo remplazados por el placer y el deseo.

Daryl volvió a besar con fuerza, y ella se presionó contra él.

La mano de Daryl se metió por debajo de la falda, siguiendo el surco entre sus muslos, hasta llegar a la ropa interior.

-¡Daryl!

-Eres preciosa…

Carol llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de lana negra, con unas medias negras y unas botas del mismo color. Daryl repasó la figura de Carol con sus manos, pero la mochila de ella le impedía tocar con toda facilidad. Se apartó un momento, agarró la cinta de su mochila para quitársela de encima, y la dejó caer al suelo.

Sus manos fueron directamente a su trasero, mientras su lengua vuelve a su boca. La mano izquierda de Daryl vuelve a subir por sus caderas, hacia su pecho y lo amasó por encima del sujetador.

Estaba tan perdida por el sensual beso, que de repente, sintió como subió su vestido y bajó las medias hasta sus rodillas. Volvió a elevarse para volver a besarle. Sus dedos acariciaron su clítoris por encima de la ropa interior en círculos. Ella gimió contra sus labios ante ese toque, y entonces, con sus manos habilidosas, dejó a un lado la tela de las bragas, y le acarició por su hendidura varias veces. Ella no pudo evitar gemir, hasta que por sorpresa, introdujo un dedo en su interior.

Carol estaba húmeda. Su mano se movía lentamente por el interior de sus muslos, excitándola. Con la otra mano, subió por las curvas de su cuerpo hacia su pecho derecho, dejándola allí mientras él le masajeó con la palma abierta por encima de la ropa.

Carol podía sentir la erección contra su cuerpo, y sentía su respiración acelerada. Gracias al pronunciado escote, Daryl pudo deslizar el vestido por debajo de sus senos, para después bajar los tirantes, y el sujetador dejando sus senos al aire libre, él siguió acariciándole sus preciosos montículos. Daryl bajó su boca hacia su cuello, hasta llevar un pezón a su boca, al mismo tiempo que Carol suspiró, antes de que él empezara a alternar sus pechos en su boca dándole la atención que merecían.

-Daryl, -suspiró ella cuando sus dedos entraban y salían de ella, al mismo tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris y su boca jugaba con sus pezones. Carol cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación, mientras suspiraba fuertemente. La boca de Daryl pasó de un pezón a otro, para darle las mismas atenciones.

Ella se sujetaba fuertemente contra su ropa mientras sentía como sus músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y los dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de ella. La estaba tocando con tanta delicadeza pero a la misma vez, con mucha determinación.

Carol amplió más sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que él separó su boca de su pezón y buscó sus labios. Se separó dejando su cara muy cerca de la suya. Carol dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, debido a la pasión.

-Vamos… Déjate ir. –Susurró.

Carol miró a sus ojos viendo la pasión en ellos, y con la mirada fija en ellas, Carol sintió que se acercaba a la cima. Y un gemido grave salió de su boca, que le hizo arquearse hacia atrás.

Para su sorpresa, Daryl se arrodilló delante de ella y rápidamente enterró su rostro entre sus piernas. Notó su lengua contra su clítoris, y suspiró fuertemente mientras sus dedos siguen entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Carol miró hacia abajo, puede ver que él la está observando detenidamente. Ella se muerde el labio evitando gemir en voz alta. Él vuelve a sorber su clítoris.

-¡Oh, dios! –gimió, intentó aferrarse a algo y en su intento tiró un par de paquetes de bolígrafos al suelo… A pesar del ruido de los bolígrafos chocar contra el suelo, Daryl siguió a lo suyo mientras Carol se aferró a una de las estanterías, y con la otra tomó el cabello de Daryl.

Y entonces la mujer gimió fuertemente en su orgasmo. Daryl agarró sus caderas sosteniéndola para evitar que se tambaleara, mientras siente como sus piernas tiemblan debido a su oleada de placer.

Daryl esperó a que ella dejara de temblar para besar su ingle, su pubis, y entonces se elevó. Pudo ver el rostro enrojecido de Carol mientras que su respiración aun es acelerada. Él le besa en la mejilla y en la sien. La abrazó suavemente y vuelve a besar sus labios.

Carol sintió la erección contra ella, que seguía escondida en sus pantalones y esto le hace sentirse más excitada. Se siguieron besando mientras la mano de Carol bajó por su cuello, torso, estómago bajo, antes de dejar caer su mano hacia abajo y empezó a acariciarle por encima de los pantalones. Daryl gimió, pero cuando fue a desabrochar sus pantalones, él aferró a su muñeca.

-No tengo preservativo. –Masculló él con suavidad. –No hace falta que hagamos nada más.

-¡Oh! –Se lamentó ella.

-Además no deberíamos. –dijo mientras sujetaba con delicadeza su mano.

Carol parpadeó intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, él acababa de llevarla al orgasmo, y pretendía irse así sin más. Su erección se notaba contra sus pantalones, y aunque ella sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

-Lo sé, -dijo ella.

Pero no paró, ella bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, dejándolos caer hasta sus rodillas. Daryl volvió a buscar su boca cuando metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior envolviendo su base firmemente y la apretó. Empezó a masturbarle subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su longitud, para pasar su pulgar por la cabeza de su miembro. Aumentó la velocidad, de arriba abajo, cambiando cada cierto tiempo. Las caderas de Daryl se sacudían contra su mano.

Él había dejado de besarle, y simplemente dejó caer su rostro contra el suyo. Carol pudo ver como cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de su toque. Él buscó sus labios de nuevo, en un beso erótico. Carol sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pero ella necesitaba hacer algo. Se separó y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él.

-Hey, -masculló él sorprendido-, no tienes que hacerlo.

Carol sonrió ante sus palabras y fueron éstas las que le animaron a seguir.

Se adelantó, pasando la lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la cabeza. Él suspiró fuertemente, antes de que ella repitiera un par de veces la acción, hasta que finalmente rodeó sus labios entorno a él. Carol le escuchó gemir profundamente y levantó la mirada para ver como Daryl le observaba sorprendido, pero sin perder detalle de nada. Ella siguió moviendo su cabeza rítmicamente mientras con su mano le acariciaba la base.

Daryl llevó una de sus manos a su pelo pelirrojo, apartándolo de su rostro.

-Cielo… -susurró él, haciendo que ella le mirara ante el apodo cariñoso, el cual no era habitual de él-, voy a… deberías parar…

Carol hizo un par de movimientos profundos con la boca mientras le miraba, quería darle a entender que no quería parar y entonces, él pareció rendirse. Ella siguió con los movimientos, mientras lamía y chupaba más firmemente. No tardó en escuchar como él gemía fuertemente, mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando acabó, él le agarró de la mano y la empujó para arriba para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos besándola suavemente. Cuando se separó, Daryl escondió su cara en el cuello mientras le abrazaba. Ella acarició sus cabellos, mientras sentía como su respiración se normalizaba. Carol cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese abrazo al mismo tiempo que él plantó un beso en la curva de su cuello que la hizo estremecerse.

Es en ese instante que ambos se percatan de lo que acaban de hacer. Ella aún estaba medio desnuda, se subió la ropa interior y sus medias, mientras él se abrochó los pantalones.

No sabe que decir en ese momento. El silencio les invadió, mientras ambos tratan de acomodarse la ropa, Carol no podía dejar de pensar en que había vuelto hacer una locura.

La mujer se agachó para coger su mochila, pero la agarró por la parte de atrás y al levantarla, todo lo que había en el interior quedó esparcido por el suelo.

-Mierda, -murmuró ella, agachándose para recoger todo lo que se había caído.

Al ver el nerviosismo de ella, Daryl se apresuró a ayudarle. Empezó a recoger libros de _Hamlet_ , _Shakespeare_ y una encuadernación con una portada donde estaba escrito; " _La mujer rebelde"_ y en la parte inferior " _Nancy Payne_ ". Daryl agarró ese manuscrito que rápidamente fue arrancado de sus manos por Carol.

-Hey, -Le llamó Daryl con suavidad, mientras ella parecía nerviosa por guardar todo lo que se había caído. –Hey, -repitió, pero al ver que ella no respondía, él elevó su mano y fue hacia su barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Daryl con sincera preocupación.

Ella le miró a esos ojos preocupados y sonrió levemente.

-Sí… -Aún había un toque de lujuria en sus ojos, pero algo que no sabía definir también estaba en ellos.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Preguntó la pregunta que él le había formulado antes de que todo se desmadrara.

-No lo sé… -confesó ella finalmente. Sus manos sujetaban un libro que intenta meter en su mochila, pero parece paralizada. –Yo… ojalá tuviera una respuesta para todo esto.

-Creo que no puedes negar la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro. –Dijo con suavidad.

-Yo…es que… -en ese instante, alguien intentó abrir la puerta y ambos se levantaron rápidamente, mientras el corazón les latía fuertemente.

Se miraron averiguando que debían hacer, y Carol se adelantó para abrir, pero Daryl le aferró la mano y negó con la cabeza, mientras acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Si no abrimos, pensaran que está cerrado. Irá a buscar al conserje… –El aliento chocando contra su oreja hizo que se le pusiera los vellos de punta.

La persona que estaba al otro lado lo intentó de nuevo, y masculló una maldición antes de desaparecer de allí. Nerviosos por haber estado a punto de ser pillados, esperaron un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente se atrevieron a salir. Daryl salió el primero, y al ver que nadie estaba en el pasillo, ni profesores ni alumnos, animó a salir a Carol. Después, ambos se fueron a sus respetivas aulas, a las cuales ambos llegaban tarde.

* * *

Una hoja en blanco se extendía en la pantalla de la computadora. El cursor parpadeaba a la espera de ser rellanado con letras, pero éstas no aparecían. Media hora llevaba delante del ordenador intentando trabajar, pero en su mente solo le recordaba lo que había pasado en la sala de materiales.

No comprendía como podía ser tan débil a lo que Daryl se refería.

Él le había tocado íntimamente en una sala de la escuela hasta llevarle al orgasmo y ella no lo había impedido. Había protestado ligeramente al inicio, pero después había sucumbido a los besos, a sus dedos y a su boca. Y ella no se había quedado atrás, cuando se había arrodillado y había hecho lo mismo. Una vez más no supo que le había pasado, no era propio de ella, pero con él todos los esquemas se estaban rompiendo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía parar esa relación cuando su cuerpo le traicionaba de esa manera? Durante esos días, había puesto distancia entre ellos, evitándoles para que esto no volviera a suceder, pero apenas unos minutos han hecho olvidar su promesa.

Ella debía poner el límite otra vez, sin embargo se encontró que ella no paraba de mirar el móvil en busca de un mensaje de él.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? –Vociferó en voz alta al verse sumida en sus pensamientos. – _Joder_. –Se levantó de su asiento y se movió nerviosamente en su apartamento.

Era un mar de dudas con respecto a Daryl.

Sabe que Daryl quiere hablar con ella, debido a su aptitud, pero realmente no sabe que decirle. Se encuentra en una encrucijada entre su corazón y su mente. Volvió a mirar su celular sin saber qué hacer. Suspiró nerviosa, pues necesitaba compartir toda esta ansiedad con alguien. Buscó en la agenda Rob y le llamó.

* * *

Carol dio por finalizada su última clase del día, recogió sus libros y pasó por la sala de los profesores para despedirse de los pocos que quedaban allí. Era viernes y llegaba el fin de semana. Por suerte, Daryl no estaba allí. Desde que habían estado encerrados en la sala de material, Carol volvía a evitarle.

Sabía, de nuevo, que no estaba siendo justa con él. Y debía acabar todo esto para dejar de marear a Daryl. En los pocos momentos en los que se habían cruzado, aun podía ver sus ojos llenos de confusión. Esperaba que aquel finde semana, la visita de Rob le ayudara a poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Salió de la escuela a pasos rápidos hacia el estacionamiento para ir a buscar su coche. Miraba el teléfono donde había un mensaje de Rob que le anunciaba que al día siguiente llegaba.

En el aparcamiento vio que alguien estaba parado al lado de su coche. A medida que se acercaba pudo ver que se trababa de Daryl.

Él llevaba consigo un libro en la mano, y parecía interesado en la obra. Daryl levantó la mirada cuando intuyó la presencia de alguien. Carol le miró a los ojos y se acercó a él. Y en ese momento, Carol se percató de cuál era el libro que tenía entre sus manos y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-Eres Nancy Payne, ¿verdad? ¿La escritora de _Vértigo_?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Hace unos meses dije que no volvería a escribir más debido a mi falta de inspiración, -de hecho llevaba desde enero sin escribir-, pero la nueva temporada de Twd ha reavivado mi inspiración.**

 **Así que aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Os preguntareis por qué Carol esconde que es una escritora muy conocida o qué relación tiene con su relación con Daryl. Bueno, sé que ahora no tiene ningún sentido, pero la tiene. Poco a poco se irá desvelando quien es Carol.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias a quienes lean.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**


	8. Nancy Payne

_Daryl se adentró en casa de su madre, mientras dejaba suelta a Nala, ésta se dedicó a olfatear cada uno de los rincones de su casa buscando a Khloe, pero esta no estaba en casa._

 _-¿Hola? –Gritó Daryl desde la puerta._

 _-Hola, cielo. –Daryl escuchó la voz que procedía de una de las habitaciones._

 _Él caminó por el pasillo, hasta una de las habitaciones dónde se encontraba. Era el antiguo dormitorio de Merle pero ella había redecorado con una pequeña librería. Daryl se adentró en ella admirando a su madre quien estaba sentada leyendo un nuevo libro de su autora preferida._

 _-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Roxanne dejando el libro en la mesa que tenía enfrente y mirando a su hijo quien le dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado._

 _\- Mucho trabajo, adolescentes, ya sabes… -Suspiró-. ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Cómo está Khloe? –Su madre suspiró y llevó la mano a su boca._

 _-Yo como siempre, pero Khloe… Creo que tiene un novio. He querido hablar con ella pero… ya sabes cómo es._

 _-Es muy joven. –Se preocupó Daryl._

 _-Lo sé. Debemos hablar con ella. No me importa que tenga novio siempre que sepa lo que hace. –Daryl le miró, antes de asentir sabiendo de que estaba hablando. Debían de hablar con ella de las relaciones amorosas y sobre el sexo._

 _Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano, éste momento llegaría, pero Daryl no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Nala se apoyó contra Roxanne y esta le acarició suavemente. Daryl llevó su mano a la suya, y le acarició en señal de apoyo._

 _-¿Cuántos libros tiene la autora? Pensé que te los habías leído todos. –dijo señalando con la mirada hacia el libro._

 _-Unos 7 y según dicen está a punto de publicar la segunda parte de 'Vértigo'. –Roxanne se adelantó y agarró el libro llamado "El destino"-. Este es uno de los más antiguos. Y nunca lo había leído, pero está muy interesante. Tendrías que leerlo, te gustaría. Es sobre la desaparición de Erika, la cual desapareció misteriosamente cuando iba de camino a probarse su vestido de novia._

 _Daryl sonrió. Una de sus mayores aficiones era leer, de hecho, esa habitación estaba llena de libros de diferentes autores y temáticas. Aunque desde que había descubierto a esa autora, parecía que solo leía sus libros._

 _El rubio agarró ese libro admirando la portada donde salía un velo esparcido por el suelo. Giró el libro para leer la sinopsis, y se fijó en el nombre._

 _Nancy Payne._

 _Nancy Payne._

 _Repitió para sí mismo, cuando ese nombre chocó en su mente recordando cómo horas atrás él lo había leído en otro sitio. Y entonces, recordó dónde y cómo._

 _-¿Me lo prestas, mamá? –dijo levantándose del sitio._

 _-¿Qué? Pero deja que lo acabe, y después te lo dejo. –Masculló la madre, sin entender las prisas de su hijo._

 _-Te lo devuelvo pronto. –Respondió con rapidez mientras agarraba a su perra para salir de casa._

 _Roxanne miró a la puerta por donde su hijo se acababa de llevar su libro, el cual no había acabado._

* * *

Carol se quedó paralizada ante su pregunta, pero sobre todo, por el libro "El destino", que él sostenía entre sus manos y que había sido uno de sus primeros libros publicados. Por unos segundos, no supo que decir pues había descubierto lo que durante mucho tiempo ella se había encargado de ocultar.

Quiso negarlo, pero no podía mentirle. Tras segundos de tensión, finalmente Carol asintió.

-Sí, soy Nancy Payne. –Susurró como si alguien más pudiera escucharle, pero estaban solos en el parking.

Daryl observaba atentamente las reacciones de Carol al descubrirle.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué llevas esto en secreto y utilizas seudónimo? –Carol se encogió de hombros. Daryl aprovechó para guardar el libro de su madre en la maleta.

-Me siento mejor si nadie lo sabe. Me da cierta privacidad.

-¿Por qué? No es nada malo… todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué ocultarlo? –Preguntó él sin llegar a comprender que ocurría realmente.

-Lo sé…, parece absurdo, pero tengo mis motivos. – Daryl entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta.

-¿Experiencias negativas? –Preguntó Daryl. Carol le miró, dándose cuenta de lo intuitivo que era. Y entonces, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no quería dar más información. –Está bien. –Respondió él al intuir que no quería decirle nada más.

Daryl no sabía cuáles eran estas experiencias, pero intuía que ella lo había pasado mal. Y las dudas afloraron en Daryl.

-¿Te importa que haya descubierto esto? ¿Supone un problema para ti? –Volvió a preguntar él. Carol meditó sobre sus preguntas. Aún estaba en shock de que él la hubiera descubierto. -¿O es un problema para la relación que tenemos tú y yo?

Carol pestañeó ante su última pregunta. No estaba segura aún de nada, pero él parecía preocupado de que ese descubrimiento hiciera que ella se alejara de él. Carol observó el rostro de Daryl que había pasado de la curiosidad a la preocupación en apenas unos segundos.

-No estoy segura si es un problema para nuestra relación.

Ante sus palabras, Carol pudo ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Sinceramente, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado, y no entiendo como que seas una gran escritora pueda afectar a nuestra relación. Sea lo que sea lo que tengamos. Pero, no voy a contar a nadie esto. Si es lo que te preocupa.

-Es complicado, Daryl.

-¿Entonces, que significa? ¿Qué no vamos a vernos más fuera de aquí? –Carol pudo ver el dolor marcado en su rostro y ella también sintió ese dolor en su interior. ¿Realmente era lo que quería? ¿Dejar la relación que tenían?

-No lo sé, Daryl. –Dijo con sinceridad mientras se apoyaba en el coche. Daryl suspiró sin comprender nada.

-No voy a engañarte, me gustaría seguir viéndote fuera del trabajo. Pero necesito saber si tú quieres seguir con esto también. ¿Quieres seguir?

Carol le miró a los ojos, él esperaba una respuesta pacientemente. ¿Quería seguir con él? Por supuesto que sí, su cuerpo y su corazón le pedía a gritos dejarse llevar, pero su mente le decía que no podía hacerlo. Carol sopesó su propuesta. Ella sabía que no debía vencer a sus deseos de volver a tener relaciones con él, porque sabía que estaba siendo contraproducente, pero por otra parte anhelaba y extrañaba estar con él. La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio hasta que finalmente asintió dejándose llevar por esos deseos tan profundos.

Los segundos fueron eternos para Daryl, viendo como la duda se reflejaba en su rostro. Hasta que finalmente, él vio como la mirada recaía en sus labios y suspiraba.

-Sí, quiero seguir viéndote.

Daryl se sintió aliviado ante su respuesta y le sonrió, y entonces, sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella, avanzó recortando la distancia entre ambos. La respiración de Carol se aceleró al ver su sonrisa sincera tras su respuesta, y él se acercó, enmarcó su rostro, y le besó con ternura y suavidad. Carol sintió que sus piernas temblaron levemente ante el contacto.

Fue un beso corto, y él se separó para volver a mirarle con preocupación.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando estos días? –Susurró aun con las manos en su rostro, mientras él le acariciaba su piel. Carol se mordió el labio ante su pregunta.

-No podemos hacerlo de nuevo en la escuela, lo del otro día…

-Fue una locura. Pero no voy a negar que no me haya gustado. –Carol se rió por lo bajo.

-Lo sé… Ni siquiera podemos aquí. –Susurró contra sus labios.

Daryl levantó la mirada para ver si alguien estaba en el parking pero éste parecía estar desierto.

-Está bien, ¿vamos a mi casa? –Sugirió Daryl.

Desde antes de las fiestas navideñas, ellos no se habían encontrado en su casa, a excepción de su encuentro furtivo y apasionado en la sala del material. Carol pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del hombre y ella se derritió ante la sonrisa que le dedicó.

-¿En media hora? –Preguntó él con una media sonrisa con un toque de picardía. Ella volvió a asentir, antes de que él se separará de ella para dirigirse a su coche.

* * *

Al mismo momento, se encontraron en la puerta del apartamento. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras Daryl sacaba las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y se dedicó a abrir la puerta del portal. Ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder nada más traspasar la puerta del apartamento, y Carol sintió como el bajo vientre se estremeció ante el placer de pensar en lo que iba a acontecer en unos minutos. Casi no podían apartar la mirada entre ellos mientras se adentraban en el portal y esperaban que el ascensor descendiera para subirse en él.

Carol fue a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió la suavidad de su boca sobre la de ella, mientras él se aferró a sus caderas tirando de su cuerpo al suyo. Ella gimió mientras sus rodillas se debilitaron ante su contacto. La lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, la dulzura cálida recordándole su sabor. Volvió a gemir suavemente, justo en el momento que sintieron el tintineó del ascensor llegar a la planta.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero era inevitable, él gruñó en protesta por la separación. Entraron en el ascensor, y una vez dentro, volvieron a juntar sus labios, mientras éste les llevaba hacia la planta. No se separaron ni un momento, mientras compartían besos ardientes.

Ni siquiera cuando Daryl intentaba abrir la puerta, Carol le dejó, ella no paraba de darle besos en el cuello, que hacían que éste se encogiera debido al placer. Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta, ambos entraron al apartamento, yendo directamente hacia el dormitorio de Daryl. Aunque no pudieron evitar hacer algunas paradas en el pasillo, donde ella perdió la camisa, o contra la puerta del baño, lugar donde el sujetador perdió la batalla quedando abandonado en el suelo; o cuando la camisa de Daryl quedó junto a la ropa interior de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos estaban semidesnudos y apenas tenían la ropa puesta. Daryl la tumbó en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, antes de dejar que sus besos bajaran por todo su cuerpo. Se entretuvo besando y lamiendo sus ricos pezones, mientras ella no podía evitar arquear la espalda debido al placer. A la misma vez, ella tiraba de sus cabellos intentando sofocar esa irremediable sensación de su lengua contra ella.

Ella se levantó, para intentar desnudarle y quitarle los pantalones. Aun así, él no perdió la oportunidad de seguir besando su cuello, mientras ella se peleaba con los pantalones vaqueros de él.

Los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a besarse mientras se despojaron de las últimas prendas que les quedaban.

-Eres tan preciosa. –Masculló él mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso bajo su estómago.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de placer, mezclado con unas mariposas en el estómago. Pero ese sentimiento fue substituido por una oleada de placer más intenso cuando, él empezó acariciar su entrepierna con sus dedos. Ella ya estaba húmeda cuando entraron en su interior.

Soltó un gemido cuando él empezó a bombear sus dedos en su interior lentamente, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad mientras ella sentía su erección contra su muslo.

De repente, él la agarró fuertemente por su espalda y la giró, quedando ella encima y haciendo que soltara un grito de sorpresa antes de que se riera. Él acalló su risa cuando buscó sus labios.

Daryl alargó la mano para sacar un preservativo del cajón de su mesita de noche. Carol se lo arrancó de sus manos y fue ella quien rompió la bolsa metálica para poner el condón en su miembro.

Ella volvió a besarle, antes de que volviera a incorporarse y metió la mano entre sus cuerpos buscando su erección y guiándola hacia su entrada.

Daryl gimió cuando sintió adentrarse levemente en ella, mientras Carol se movía hacia abajo haciendo que se adentrara profundamente. Ambos soltaron un gemido.

Se incorporó quedando sentada entre sus caderas, se apoyó en sus pectorales y empezó a moverse lentamente. Daryl no podía dejar de mirar la vista que tenia de ella. Sus caderas moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, sus preciosos senos moviéndose al ritmo, su rostro enrojecido, su boca entre abierta gimiendo a cada movimiento que hacía, sus cabellos cayendo por las mejillas y su mirada llena de lujuria.

Él llevó las manos a sus caderas, solo acariciando su cuerpo, sin querer modificar el ritmo de ella. Pues aunque era muy lento para él no iba a hacer nada para acelerarlo. Pero entonces, ella se movió más rápido, antes de inclinarse hacia él sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Él aprovechó para lamer sus pezones con suavidad, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su cuerpo.

Daryl buscó sus labios besándole sin parar mientras ella se movía cada vez con más intensidad. Un gruñido se escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaron. Pero aún estaban muy cerca, a cada movimiento que hacían sus narices se frotaban. Sus ojos estaban conectados mientras se miraban profundamente. Carol buscó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Ella aceleró los movimientos seguidos de sus gemidos y él contrarrestó sus movimientos con los suyos. Cuando ya no pudo más, Daryl se elevó quedando los dos sentados, mientras le abrazaba sin dejar de moverse. En un cambio rápido, él la giró quedando contra su espalda.

Salió de su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se movió para evitar que eso sucediera, adentrándose en ella lentamente mientras se besaban. Daryl empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, haciendo que ella jadeara contra su boca. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando él paró sus movimientos dedicándole solo unos besos suaves. Pero pronto volvieron a la intensidad de sus movimientos, mientras él dejó caer su rostro contra su cuello sin dejar de besarle en su piel. Ella se aferró contra su espalda fuertemente en un abrazo sensual.

-Daryl… por favor… -susurró ella-, más rápido.

Ninguno de los dos podía más y él le hizo caso a su petición, moviéndose más rápido mientras dejaba que una de sus manos fuera entre su cuerpo y empezara a acariciar donde sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Le acarició en círculos, mientras escuchaba como sus gemidos subían de intensidad.

De pronto, la sintió estremecerse, apretarse contra él mientras se movía cada vez más y más rápido. Carol gimió fuertemente, y entonces, él no pudo contenerse más.

A pesar de que aún estaba profundamente enterrado dentro de ella, él se quedó quieto deteniendo sus movimientos, durante un instante mientras solo se miraban entre sí. Antes de que Daryl bajara el rostro muy ligeramente hacia ella, y sonriera suavemente. Carol no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras sentía un enorme afecto por él, envolvió sus brazos entorno a Daryl tirando de su cuerpo hacia el suyo mientras se abrazaban sin dejar de acariciarse.

Él se mantenía profundamente dentro de ella, antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente con ternura a esos labios, mientras ambos podían sentir que la conexión entre ellos se hacía más profunda.

* * *

Aún tenían la respiración acelerada cuando él la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos. La hizo moverse ligeramente hasta que su cabeza quedo apoyada en su pecho. Carol sabía que debía marcharse, ya que ese tipo de intimidad no hacía más que complicar las cosas, pero en ese instante, ella no quería moverse.

-Solo quédate un momento. –Susurró Daryl como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y ella se acurrucó mas contra él.

Carol se permitió el lujo de disfrutar de ese momento y cerró los ojos ante el beso en la frente que él le dio, al mismo tiempo que sus grandes manos daban unas tiernas caricias en su espalda desnuda. A medida que los segundos pasan, la respiración de ambos se calma, mientras ella disfruta de ese momento. Ya vendrían los remordimientos más tarde.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Carol abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. - ¿Por qué decidiste llamarte Nancy? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que escogiste ese nombre?

Carol apoyó su barbilla en su clavícula y negó.

- _Nope_ , me gusta ese nombre… es un nombre bonito y me imagino que Nancy debe ser alguien alegre y divertida. Supongo que vende más que si te llamas Carol.

- _Puf_ , gilipolleces…

-No tengo nada interesante y ya sabes, esto es un negocio, vende lo atractivo. Llamarme Nancy le da un toque diferente. Interesante. –Él negó con la cabeza, casi como si le ofendiera esas palabras.

-Pues para mi eres muy interesante... Absolutamente todo de ti.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –dijo como si no llegará a creer sus palabras, pero él parecía muy convencido.

-Sí, interesante, atractiva, mágica e incluso misteriosa… -definió, apartando un rizo pelirrojo que había caído delante de sus ojos tapándolos. Él observó los ojos azules cristalinos que parecían muy interesada ante sus palabras-. Yo, cuando te miro, veo a una mujer con una fortaleza fuera de lo común pero a la misma vez, con una gran sensibilidad.

Carol le miró sorprendida ante la definición que acaba de hacer de ella. Por un instante se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir a éstas.

-En realidad, solo quería esconderme de todos. –Daryl entrecerró los ojos observándola y apartó sus cabellos de sus ojos para poder observarla mejor. –Me gusta el anonimato. De hecho, nunca he ido a la presentación de ninguno de mis libros.

-Eres brillante. Me encanta como escribes. No deberías esconderte. –Carol negó con la cabeza y dejó caer su rostro contra su piel casi avergonzada.

-Mentiroso, seguro que ni sabías quién era Nancy Payne, ni habías leído ningún libro.

Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-Te conozco porque mi madre es una gran aficionada de tus libros. Aunque no había leído nada tuyo, hasta que supe que podías ser tú… Estoy _jodidamente_ enganchado a 'El destino'. En un día me he leído los 5 primeros capítulos. –Confesó él, haciendo reír a Carol. –Fíjate que estaba leyendo 'El palacio' de Teddy pero lo he dejado a medias por el tuyo.

Daryl notó que Carol se tensó levemente sin entender a que se debía, pero llevó su mano a su barbilla y la levantó para seguir mirándole a los ojos.

–Me has cautivado aún más. –Ella mostró sorpresa en su rostro y entonces él asintió-. Es la verdad. Deberías darte a conocer, y así podrías dar envidia a Rosita y a las demás. –Carol no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta.

-Yo no soy así, Daryl. Amo escribir, pero… prefiero que nadie lo sepa. –Daryl llevó sus dedos a sus labios repasándolos con delicadeza.

-Una pena. -Ella besó sus nudillos-, ¿es cierto que van a hacer la película sobre Vértigo? –Carol negó con la cabeza.

-Mi abogada está en negociaciones con la productora. Aún está por ver.

-Ojala que sí, le prometí a mi madre que la llevaría al cine para verla. -Carol sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Te avisaré si finalmente se hace.

Daryl asintió a sus palabras y se acercó para besarle con ternura en los labios, y ella le correspondió con la misma delicadeza.

-¿Te duchas conmigo? –Preguntó él contra sus labios.

Minutos después estaban en la ducha, compartiendo besos y caricias, mezclados por el agua que caía por sus cuerpos desnudos. Ambos sabían que compartir la ducha solo haría que su deseo volviera a sucumbirles de nuevo. Y cuando, Carol sintió sus manos por sus pechos bajar hacia su entrepierna, solo pudo suspirar. Se dejó llevar por el placer disfrutando de sus caricias, mientras sus besos recorrían su cuello.

-Hey, -le llamo Daryl. Ella respondió con un 'mmm'-, el asesino de Erika es Adre, ¿verdad?

Carol, quien estaba disfrutando de su placer, no podía creer que él le estuviera preguntando sobre quien mató a su personaje principal en uno de sus libros justo en ese momento, mientras estaban en el preludio de un nuevo intercambio sexual. Ella se echó a reír aunque su risa se convirtió en un gemido cuando sus dedos se adentraron en su interior.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así en este momento? –suspiró. Daryl no dejó de acariciarle y de besar su cuello.

-Esperaba que con la guardia baja pudieras decírmelo.

-No voy a… estropearte la trama… -Susurró ella mientras él seguía torturándole con sus dedos.

-Tú misma. O sé quién mató a Erika o no voy a dejar que te corras… -Amenazó él mientras ralentizó el movimiento de sus dedos. Carol se negó a spoilear su libro, lo que consiguió que él se dedicara a torturar una y otra vez su cuerpo con esas manos y con su boca tan talentosa que él tenía.

-¿Por qué… das por supuesto que… Erika está muerta? –Ante su pregunta, Daryl se alejó de sus pezones y mostró una mueca, percatándose que ella le había desvelado algo de la trama.

Daryl se rió al ver que se había dado por vencido.

-Ya no puedes más, ¿verdad? –Dijo él con suficiencia mientras aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos. Y entonces, Daryl se arrodilló en la ducha dejando caer su rostro entre sus piernas dejando que finalmente ella tuviera su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

* * *

Mientras volvía a casa en coche, Carol no sabía cómo sentirse al respeto de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Daryl acababa de descubrir su secreto, pero sin embargo, ella había vuelto a sucumbir a su placer y habían vuelto a hacer el amor en su casa. De hecho, le había asegurado que quería seguir con él, en esta relación sexual.

Como era habitual, los remordimientos se apoderaron de ella y volvía a preguntarse porque era tan débil cuando se trataba de Daryl. De hecho, que hubiera descubierto que era Nancy complicaba un poco las cosas.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, Kiara su gata atigrada, pasó entre sus piernas dándole la bienvenida tras un largo día de soledad. Carol se agachó para acariciarla.

-¡Hola, minino! –Le sonrió a la gata mientras el felino le maulló. Pasó sus manos por SU lomo en una suave caricia-. ¿Qué hago con Daryl, Kiari?

Le preguntó como si ésta le pudiera darle una respuesta. Pero el animal solo le miró. Carol agarró a la gata con dos manos y la elevó para darle un beso en su cabeza. Cansada de sus caricias, dejó a la gata en el suelo y se fue hacia su sillón preferido, mientras Carol se dirigió a su habitación, donde empezó a despojarse de la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

Su mente seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido con Daryl, sobre todo el hecho de que él supiera que ella es Nancy Payne. Lo había guardado en secreto durante años y ahora, le había descubierto.

Ahora que las endorfinas ya no se apoderaban de su cuerpo, el pánico se apoderó de ella. Se estiró en la cama llevando sus manos a su frente cerrando los ojos e intentando aplacar el pánico que se había apoderado de ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma que Daryl jamás le haría daño.

Pero lo cierto es que ella no podía asegurar eso, pues Carol era consciente que no podía confiar en nadie tan alegremente, porque ya lo había hecho anteriormente y había sido una de las peores experiencias de toda su vida. Y entonces, la desconfianza se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Daryl no dejaba de pensar en Carol. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana meditando qué hacer. Él sabía que no podía engañarse más a sí mismo. Se había intentado convencer de que no estaba enamorado de ella, y que sus sentimientos no era más que el afecto por el simple contacto. Pero él sabía que no era cierto. De hecho, a medida que conocía más de Carol, parecía que sus sentimientos por ella aumentaban más.

Carol ya había dejado claro que no quería que la relación entre ellos fuera algo formal. Quizá era el momento de volver a replantear esta cuestión, pues realmente él quería mucho más… quería intentarlo. Ser su pareja.

Él estaba esperanzado de que al haber descubierto su secreto, esto pudiera facilitar que ella finalmente aceptara lo que tenían, y por tanto, poder empezar una relación con ella.

Él deseaba poder tener esa relación que tanto anhelaba.

Había tomado la decisión de hablar con ella el lunes siguiente, justo a la salida del trabajo. Durante ese día se habían evitado, algo habitual mientras estaban trabajando.

Él estuvo nervioso todo el día, sin saber si iba a ser capaz de dar ese paso. Por una parte, le aterrorizaba su negativa, sobre todo que ella no quisiera saber nada de él. Al salir del trabajo, fue hacia el parking y espero a las puertas de su coche a que Carol se dirigiera a buscar el suyo, que estaba a unos metros. Sin poder evitarlo, se mordía el interior de la mejilla debido al nerviosismo.

Se había imaginado cuales iban a ser las palabras, le iba a pedir que se fueran a tomar algo a un bar lejano de la escuela para hablar. Y entonces, allí le iba a decir que aunque sabía cuál había sido el trato inicial, él sabía que había algo más entre ellos dos. Y que tenía sentimientos por ella.

Salió del coche cuando vio a Carol dirigirse hacia su coche e instintivamente una sonrisita apareció en su rostro al verla. Ella no se había percatado de que él se acercaba a ella, y Daryl intentó acelerar el paso antes de que Carol se subiera en su coche para irse a casa.

Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos cuando un hombre se acercó a Carol y ella se abrazó fuertemente a él. Ese hombre la elevó del suelo durante su abrazo, y Carol se rió por ese gesto tan afectuoso.

Y entonces, una gran punzada de dolor se apretó en el estómago de Daryl, mientras el sentimiento de deslealtad que conocía tan bien se apoderó de él.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Lo primero que quiero decir es que sé y soy consciente que Carol cambia de opinión con bastante frecuencia con respecto a Daryl. Mientras que dice que quiere dar por finalizada su relación en otro momento se deja llevar y se va a su casa con él.**

 **Quiero evidenciar las contradicciones de ella, porque su mente racional sabe que quiere alejarse de él por temor a salir lastimada, mientras que su corazón, y sus deseos anhelar y quieren lo que Daryl puede darle. Está en una encrucijada. Espero que aun así no lo veáis como una incoherencia porque es realmente lo que quiero transmitir.**

 **Cuando se trata de cuestiones de amor, y de miedo, podemos llegar a ser muy incoherentes.**

 **Espero que les guste, como siempre espero sus criticas, y sus opiniones.**

 **Mil gracias a quienes lean, voten o comenten.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**


	9. Muros

Rob había ido a buscar a Carol a la salida de la escuela para ir a tomar algo en uno de sus bares favoritos, _Midnight_. A pesar de que Carol le había insistido que podía quedarse en su casa a pasar esos días, él había preferido quedarse en un hotel. Sin embargo, Carol no iba a desaprovechar esos días en los que su mejor amigo estuviera en la ciudad, hacía meses que no le veía.

Mientras esperaban a que el camarero les trajera el café y la cerveza, Rob hizo una video llamada con su mujer y su hijo. Carol estaba encantada de poder ver a su ahijado y a la mujer de su mejor amigo. El niño le saludaba y le mandaba besitos a través de la pantalla. Le prometió que iría pronto a verle y Rob Jr se alegró ante sus palabras.

-Está cada día más guapo. –Dijo Carol una vez que terminó la llamada.

-Lo sé… -Rob dio un sorbo de su cerveza, antes de centrar la mirada en los ojos azules de su querida amiga-, así que… ¿me vas a contar que pasa con ese tal Daryl? –preguntó finalmente y Carol suspiró fuertemente dejándose caer contra el cómodo sillón del bar.

-No sé qué hacer. –Confesó amargamente.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que quieres hacer, pero te da miedo dar ese paso. –Rob dijo mirando a su amiga. Carol entrecerró los ojos pues él la conocía perfectamente y era evidente que sus palabras reflejaban sus pensamientos.

-En realidad, es que no sé lo que siento por él. Llevo muchos años sola y realmente no necesito estar en una relación para estar feliz conmigo misma. Mis vibradores me hacen muy buena compañía.

-¿Tienes más de un vibrador?

-No te puedes ni imaginar cuantos tengo…-Rob negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. –Por cierto, tienes que comprarle a tu mujer el succionador de clítoris, hazme caso… No va a querer separarse de ese maldito trasto.

-¿Qué quieres que mi mujer no quiera volver acostarse conmigo? –Rob dijo haciendo reír a Carol.

-No te sientas amenazado, solo aprovéchalo a tu favor… ya sabes lo que te digo. Me lo agradecerás, ella sobre todo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Rob se rió, aunque volvió a ponerse serio.

-Carol, volviendo a lo de Daryl, si tú eres feliz sola, yo seré feliz por ti. Pero no te engañes. Si no fuera por ese miedo que tienes a ser traicionada de nuevo, estarías empezando una relación con Daryl. Y lo sabes. –La confesión de Rob hizo que Carol sintiera un poco enfadada, sobre todo porque ella era consciente de la verdad que había en sus palabras. –Hay algo entre él y tú, sabes perfectamente que no es propio de ti acostarte con alguien con quien no tienes una relación.

Carol sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

-¿Y sí él… me hace lo mismo? –Preguntó con el corazón encogido, mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara.

-¿Y sí no? ¿Y sí te estás perdiendo estar con un buen hombre solo por tu miedo a ser traicionada? No podemos saberlo, pero tienes que confiar. Además no todo el mundo es malo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… sé que no todos son como ese cabrón cobarde, pero… cuando intento dar ese paso, me paralizo. Aunque con Daryl me pasa algo tan extraño, es todo tan intenso… He hecho cosas que jamás pensaría.

-¿Qué cosas has hecho? –Preguntó él curioso. Carol se rió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-La primera vez que lo hicimos fue en un aula de la escuela.

-¿Qué dices? –Carol se tapó la cara por la vergüenza al recordarlo.

-Es difícil de explicar, él me nubla la razón. Es… no sé cómo decirlo. Tan intenso. Y además, lo hace tan bien.

-No quiero saber los detalles. –Dijo él, mientras Carol se rio. –Aunque me alegra saber que estas disfrutando.

-¡Rob! –Antes de volver a reírse. Aunque cuando la risa se apagó ella volvió a mirarle con la misma mirada de miedo. –Una parte de mi quiere dar ese paso y dejarse llevar, pero otra tiene tanto miedo.

-¿Te trata mal? –Preguntó él.

-No, todo lo contrario, siempre ha sido muy respetuoso. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Demasiado. Creo que yo le he mareado… él quiere algo más pero le he evitado mucho.

-Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad, hermanita?

Carol cerró los ojos sin saber si responder a esa pregunta, hasta que ella asintió.

-¿Por qué no te dejas llevar? Tú más que nadie en este mundo te mereces ser feliz. Hay gente buena, te lo aseguro. Sé que el miedo es tremendamente jodido pero no puedes quedarte así para siempre. Tienes que derribar ese muro que has construido para evitar que te hagan daño… tienes que dejarte llevar. O sino, no vas hacerlo nunca. Y Daryl parece que es alguien por el que merece la pena derribar el muro.

Carol observó a su amigo, quien volvió a llevar la cerveza a la boca, mientras pensaba las palabras de Rob. La pelirroja suspiró fuertemente y asintió.

-Está bien… voy a intentarlo.

* * *

Daryl aun sentía el dolor de la traición al ver a Carol abrazarse efusivamente a ese hombre. La rabia había florecido en él, recordando cómo unos meses atrás había vivido una situación similar cuando pilló infraganti a su exnovia, Hannah y su mejor amigo en la cama de la casa en la que compartían.

Él sabía que el contexto era diferente. Carol y él no tenían ninguna relación amorosa, a excepción de sus encuentros sexuales. Pero sus sentimientos por la profesora de literatura, iban más allá de una relación puramente sexual.

Después de enterarse de eso, Daryl se había dirigido al casino de la ciudad de forma impulsiva, solo quería olvidarse de ese sentimiento que le abordaba y que no sabía cómo manejarlo. Estaba a escasos metros de la entrada cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar fuertemente.

Su madre.

Como si se diera un canto con la realidad, Daryl paró sus pasos de golpe. Ella desconocía este problema. Si ella se llegara a enterar, se decepcionaría tanto con él. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se hizo más enorme y retrocedió unos pasos hasta el banco para sentarse en él, e intentaba controlar su respiración para no tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Dejó que este sonara mientras poco a poco se iba calmando.

 _No puedes volver a hacerlo. -_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

 _Vas a perder absolutamente todo otra vez, ¿merece la pena? ¿Qué pasa si mamá se entera de esto?_

Entonces, se subió al coche y condujo lejos de allí, para evitar la tentación de volver al casino. Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba. Paró el coche en el arcén, agarró su teléfono y buscó el número de teléfono de Jim, su amigo de Canadá, quien era el único que conocía su problema anterior con el juego.

Escuchó el pitido de la llamada en varias ocasiones, hasta que la voz se escuchó al otro lado.

-Daryl, ¿Qué pasa amigo?

-Hola Jim… -

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó al intuir su voz preocupado.

-No… No lo estoy. Estoy a poco de mandarlo todo a la mierda e ir al puto casino a jugar. –Ante sus palabras, escuchó como él empezó a preguntarle qué había pasado.

Daryl se recostó en su coche y empezó a explicarle la relación con Carol, sus sentimientos y como se había sentido traicionado cuando le había visto con otro. Descargó su ira mientras le contaba a su amigo todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Éste le animó a que aquella tarde, no se quedara en casa solo, que saliera con algún amigo o fuera a visitar a su madre para evitar el impulso a jugar.

También le animó a qué afrontara el problema con Carol, pero él no se veía con fuerzas de hacerlo aquella tarde. Ya abordaría el problema en otro momento. Cuando la llamada acabó, Daryl se dirigió a casa de su madre, dónde estuvo hasta bien entrada la noche. Roxanne le preguntó si todo estaba bien y él solo asintió y abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

* * *

Carol no quería desaprovechar la tarde con Rob, y se pasaron gran parte del tiempo paseando por la ciudad, cenando en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, hasta que se les hizo tarde. Cuando Carol llegó a casa, se duchó y se acostó en su cómoda cama con su gata a sus pies, mientras no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Rob con respecto a su relación con Daryl.

Un deje de pánico apareció al percatarse de que se había prometido a sí misma, -y a Rob-, dar ese temido paso. Por un lado estaba deseando lanzarse y disfrutar de esa relación, y dejar el pasado atrás, pero también estaba atemorizada. Dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Cuando al día siguiente entró en la escuela, sentía que iba desvanecerse. Tocaba reunión, e iba a esperar a que esta finalizara para hablar con Daryl, y pedirle si podían verse aquella tarde a la salida del trabajo.

Pero aquel día las horas pasaban muy lentamente. Dio un par de clases en diferentes grupos, almorzó en soledad y cuando finalmente llegó las 15:30 de la tarde, la hora de la reunión se dirigió a la sala de profesores para empezar con la reunión del profesorado. A diferencia de otros días, no se habían cruzado en los pasillos del instituto y tenía muchas ganas de verle, aunque también se sentía nerviosa.

Nada más entrar en la sala de profesores con su bolso colgando en su hombro derecho y sus libros en sus manos, buscó con la mirada a Daryl, pero éste aún no había llegado. Se adentró en la sala y se dirigió al que normalmente era su sitio, y esperó pacientemente mientras miraba casualmente su celular. Entre tanto, escuchó como los demás profesores iban adentrándose en la sala: Rosita, Tara y Maggie entraron tras ella y como siempre juntas, aunque hizo caso omiso a su presencia. Se entretuvo mirando las redes sociales de su amigo Rob quien parecía que estaba aprovechando aquel día para visitar la ciudad de su infancia. Sonrió cuando éste le envió la información sobre un concierto alternativo, al cual quería acudir al día siguiente.

Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando escuchó la presencia de los demás profesores, Rick, Glenn, y otros con los cuales no tenía apenas relación. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa debido a que Daryl parecía no llegar. Lori apareció en el último momento y tras ella, Daryl.

Carol no pudo evitar sonreír, esperando que este le devolviera la mirada, pero el rubio apenas le miró a pesar de que repasó su visión por toda la sala. Le siguió los pasos para ver cómo se sentaba en el lado opuesto, pero casi a la otra punta de la alargada mesa. Finalmente cuando las miradas coincidieron, él la apartó de la suya.

Un sentimiento extraño le invadió, pues a pesar de que intentaban ser distantes en el trabajo, había algo que le parecía extraño. Lori dio por iniciada la reunión, ya que a excepción de Aaron quien seguía de baja de paternidad, todos los demás ya estaban esperando a que la reunión empezara.

Durante los siguientes minutos, se percató que realmente algo estaba pasando con él pues notaba a Daryl algo raro, y además éste le dedicó una mirada muy dura en una ocasión. Intentó no pensar demasiado, y centrarse en la reunión.

Hablaron sobre los diferentes cursos, temas académicos o de mantenimiento, y sobre todo, de algunos de los alumnos. En un momento determinado, Carol creyó que era importante intervenir sobre Sarah, una de sus alumnas más rebeldes.

-Sarah se ha comportado de manera muy inquieta, e incluso casi agresiva esta semana. Ha estado… -Carol empezó a decir, pero de repente una voz grave al otro lado de la sala le interrumpió.

-Puf, pues como siempre, no es ninguna novedad. –Carol reconoció la voz cortante de Daryl. Sorprendida por su interrupción y por su tono, Carol le miró y se calló. Nada más coincidir sus ojos con los suyos, pudo ver la dureza en éstos. – En mi caso, ella sigue igual que siempre ninguna novedad.

Carol bajó la mirada hacia sus papeles mientras sentía como las mejillas se tornaban rojas al sentirse observaba por demás compañeros de trabajo. Carol se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo que quedaba de reunión, mientras pudo ver como Rosita, Maggie y Tara se miraban cómplices, e incluso divertidas, por lo que acababan de presenciar. Al acabar la reunión, Carol quiso ir a hablar con Daryl, pero éste se marchó pronto de la sala y de la escuela dejando a Carol sin posibilidad de alcanzarle.

* * *

No creía en el destino ni nada parecido, pero ¿y si esto era una señal? Justo cuando había pensado en dar una oportunidad a su relación y romper con ese miedo atroz a ser traicionada de nuevo, él se comportaba de esta manera. Quizá era la señal que necesitaba para no intentarlo. Carol cerró los ojos, y mientras la angustia se apoderaba de su garganta entró en la clase de tercer curso. A pesar de las ganas de llorar, ella debía seguir adelante.

No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía pensar en nada ahora. Dio su última clase del día y se fue a casa, donde se encontró con Rob y le explicó todo lo sucedido.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que ocurre algo? –Masculló él mientras se movía de un lado para otro, delante del sofá dónde Carol estaba sentada y abatida.

-Lo sé, Rob. Algo está pasando. –Contestó Carol acariciando a su gata.

-Habla con él. A lo mejor ha tenido un mal día. –Volvió a insistir.

-No, qué más da… Quizá es lo mejor. –Carol se encogió de hombros dándose por vencida.

-Ah no, por ahí sí que no… No te rindas sin haberlo intentado.

-¿Pero y sí es la señal de que esto no va a funcionar? –Se preguntó mientras impulsivamente se movía de un lado para otro, hasta que su amigo paró sus pasos.

-¡Para! No digas eso, no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Mañana intenta hablar con él y así saldrás de dudas.

La mujer no estaba segura del todo, pero su amigo tenía parte de razón no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Así que intentó olvidarse de todo mientras fueron a un restaurante chino a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, Carol volvía a la escuela con la misma sensación de nerviosismo del día anterior, pero aun con más ansiedad debido a que notaba que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño con Daryl. La mujer se dirigió hacia la sala de los profesores, pero al ver que Daryl no estaba se dirigió directamente a su aula.

-Buenos días, -dijo con su tono más bajo de lo habitual. Ni siquiera miró a sus alumnos mientras dejaba su bolso encima de la mesa, empezó a sacar sus libros para empezar a dar clase. Sin embargo, el revuelo entre sus alumnos era más fuerte e incluso algunas risitas escucharon de fondo. Levantó la mirada para mirar como todos sus alumnos le observaban, de forma extraña.

-Por favor-, empezó a decir. –Podemos empezar con la clase, -pidió ella.

Los alumnos se callaron, pero había un ambiente extraño que no sabía describir. De repente Scott levantó la mano, y Carol estaba extrañada, puesto que era un alumno que no solía participar.

-Sí, Scott, -dándole permiso para hablar.

-¿Es cierto que Daryl y tu estáis juntos? –La cara de Carol se transformó en sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Daryl y tú, si os lo montáis, ya sabes, si folláis. –Varios murmullos se apoderaron del aula.

-Pero… ¿quién os ha dicho? Por supuesto que no. –Y entonces, una risa colectiva resonó entre sus alumnos. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? –Podemos empezar la clase. –Se apresuró a decir, intentando desviar la atención de las palabras de Scott.

* * *

Daryl caminaba entre los alumnos en dirección al aula de informática. Había pasado un mal día, apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, debido a que no paraba de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Además de la culpabilidad por haber tenido ese impulso de irse al casino. Él era consciente que si volvía a jugar, recaería. Se había intentado auto engañar de que podía jugar una sola partida y que no le pasara nada. Pero una parte de él sabía que no era verdad. Agradecía haber hecho caso a Jim. El pasar la tarde con su madre le había ayudado a mitigar ese impulso.

Si jugaba una sola vez, estaba jodido.

El impulso seguía estando en él, volver a la escuela le había hecho crecer ese sentimiento, sobre todo ante la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con Carol. En realidad, quería huir. Pero él era consciente que no podía hacerlo de nuevo. En Canadá dejó de acudir a su trabajo porque perdía la noción del tiempo en el casino. Pero él no podía hacer esto ahora. Era una jodida lucha constante. Pero no iba a dejar que esa mierda le dejará caer de nuevo.

Llegó al aula de informática, cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba a través del pasillo. Al girar el rostro, vio como Carol se acercaba a él y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente ante su visión. Sabía que el día anterior le había contestado mal, pero se sentía tan decepcionado y traicionado.

-Daryl… -Él giró el rostro evitando mirarle, mientras que abría la puerta, -Daryl-, pero ella se interpuso en su camino en la puerta del aula de informática.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él con sequedad, mientras miraba a esos ojos que le traían por el camino de la locura.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. –Susurro ella con voz preocupada. Pero Daryl negó con la cabeza, no le importaba nada de lo que ella quisiera contarle.

-Tengo una clase en 5 minutos.

-Daryl. –Volvió a decir suplicándole-. No sé qué pasa, pero por favor, necesito hablar contigo. –Daryl pudo ver como ella miro a su alrededor, mientras los alumnos le miraban y se reían. –Pero es importante.

-No ahora, ya hablaremos. –Y tras esto, Daryl volvió a esquivarle y se alejó de ella, aunque cambió de rumbo hacia el baño.

Se adentró en el baño, y apoyó sus manos en la pica dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo y suspiró fuertemente.

 _Eres un cobarde._

Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras calmaba su ansiedad. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el vibrar de su celular en sus pantalones le dio un pequeño susto. Lo sacó de su pantalón mientras la pantalla se iluminó al aparecer un mensaje de Aaron.

"Llámame cuando puedas, es importante"

Daryl entrecerró los ojos sin comprender a que se debía su mensaje, que era eso tan importante que debía decirle. Sin pensar más, buscó su número y le llamó.

-¿Aaron, está todo bien? –Preguntó él mientras se movía por el solitario baño.

-Sí, sí, yo estoy bien… Te llamaba para avisarte por si no te has enterado.

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Daryl sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

-Hay una foto tuya y de Carol rondando por toda la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Una foto? -¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Me lo ha enviado Abraham, el entrenador Rugby, salís vosotros besándoos en el parking de la escuela. –le dijo él con rapidez. Daryl abrió mucho los ojos ante la noticia que acaba de decirle.

\- No me jodas… ¿Quién tiene esa foto?

-Aparentemente toda la escuela. –Daryl se apresuró a salir del baño mientras comprendió en ese preciso instante a que se debía la insistencia de Carol a hablar con él.

-¡Joder! –Los alumnos le observaban, mientras él pasaba entre medio de ellos, en busca de Carol. Y en ese instante la vio, caminando al lado derecho de Lori. Al verle, ambas se dirigieron hacia él. –Luego te llamo, gracias por avisar.

-A mi despacho. –Anunció Lori cuando llego a su altura.

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados en el despacho de dirección, mientras Lori se sentaba enfrente de ellos dos. A pesar de que había evitado mirar a Carol, pudo notar como su pierna derecha se movía inquieta. Lori sacó su teléfono personal, y lo puso encima de la mesa.

Con la pantalla iluminada, Daryl pudo ver con claridad la foto. No había dudas sobre lo que ocurría en la instantánea. Apoyados contra el coche de ella, él enmarcaba su rostro mientras compartían un suave beso. Daryl admiró un momento la foto recordando ese momento y entonces, Lori, habló.

-Entonces, ¿me vais a explicar que es esto y porque toda la maldita escuela tiene esta foto? –Daryl suspiró y miró a Lori quien buscaba una respuesta por su parte. La directora miraba alternativamente a los dos-. Sabéis que este tipo de relaciones están prohibidas entre profesores. –Ambos se mantenían callados escuchando las palabras de la directora. –No tengo más remedio que informar al consejo escolar y ellos tomaran la decisión que sea oportuna.

Daryl quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, giró el rostro para mirarle y soltó un suspiro irónico.

-Es un poco hipócrita por tu parte, ¿no crees? –Soltó con vehemencia mientras sintió la mirada sorprendida de Carol en él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Respondió la directora entre sorprendida y enfadada.

-Todo el mundo sabe de tu relación con Rick. –La cara de Lori mostró sorpresa y abrió la boca para intentar defenderse. -¿Qué diferencia hay tu relación y lo que hayamos podido tener nosotros?

Lori miró y se mantuvo en silencio un momento como si estuviera meditando que decir.

-No existe ninguna foto o nada que indique que Rick y yo estamos juntos. Son solo rumores. –Daryl exhaló sin llegar a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lori iba a exponerlos ante el consejo escolar y posiblemente serían sancionados, o incluso, despedidos. -Sea justo o no, no puedo hacer nada. Ojala no existiera esta norma, pero la hay. Tengo las manos atadas. Esta foto la tiene todo el mundo. Si no lo hago yo, lo hará algún padre o profesor. –Dijo con contundencia.

Daryl miró a Lori negando con la cabeza sin llegar a creerse todo lo que estaba sucediendo, miró a Carol quien mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Deberíais haber tenido cuidado… yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea una simple amonestación. Pero no puedo prometer nada.

-De verdad, que lo siento, si fuera por mí, no lo tendría en cuenta a no ser que hubiera sucedido algo en la escuela. Pero sé que no es vuestro caso. –Daryl sintió como se le encogía el estómago al percatarse que sí que habían roto más de una norma y probablemente se merecían ser amonestados o despedidos.

\- Os avisaremos cuando decida el consejo. –Concluyó Lori la reunión.

Daryl fue el primero en levantarse, pero dejó que Carol pasara primero la puerta. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, por primera vez Daryl le miró a los ojos que parecían preocupados y angustiados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Esperar. No podemos hacer nada más. –Carol asintió ante sus palabras.

–Debimos tener cuidado. A partir de ahora, esto no puede volver a suceder en la escuela-. Se dijo Carol para sí misma.

-No te preocupes por eso. No habrá una próxima vez. –Masculló con contundencia el rubio.

Daryl giró el rostro, y a pesar del dolor, él miró a sus ojos viendo como los ojos de Carol se llenaban de lágrimas al percatarse de lo que le estaba queriendo decir. No estaba hablando de lo que pudiera suceder en la escuela, estaba hablando de la relación que tenía. Y ella se había percatado de ello.

–Se ha acabado. –Anunció Daryl.

 **Hola,**

 **Como veis la relación se complica entre ellos debido a los malentendidos, fotos sobre su relación que los exponen a todos y sus propios demonios internos. En fin, espero que a pesar de todo os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Voy a intentar publicar de pronto. De nuevo, gracias a quienes leen y comentan, animan muchísimo. Mil gracias,**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **San**


	10. Disculpas

Daryl no sabía porque se había dejado embaucar por Aaron, pero éste le había animado a ir con él al concierto alternativo. A pesar de que había insistido que no estaba de humor, Aaron le dijo que le vendría bien salir. Finalmente, aceptó pues sabía que en parte si se quedaba en casa solo iba a ser peor. Y su ansiedad podría provocarle volver a recaer en el juego. Salir le ayudaría a luchar contra eso.

-Es la primera vez que Eric se queda solo con Gracie… -dijo mientras colgaba la llamada de su marido-. El otro día él salió con sus amigos y yo me quedé en casa, así que hoy era mi día para devolvérselo.

Daryl miró a su amigo quien estaba emocionado por poder ir a ese concierto. Aaron se rio por sus palabras y después, se mantuvieron callados, mientras el GPS les guiaba hacia el lugar del concierto.

-¿Así que… la mujer de la que me hablaste era Carol? –Preguntó finalmente el hombre. Daryl apartó la vista de la carretera, suspiró y asintió mientras volvió a centrar la mirada en el asfalto. El GPS indicó que debía girar a la derecha y se preparó para hacerlo.

-Sí, era ella… pero se ha acabado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la foto? –Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-No. Le pregunté sí tenía otra relación, pero ella lo negó. El otro día le vi con otro hombre en el parking de la escuela. –Anunció Daryl mientras se disponía a aparcar, pues ya habían llegado al destino.

-¿De verdad? Parece que le gustan los parkings. –Al ver el rostro de Daryl al hacer una referencia con la foto de ellos dos, él elevó las cejas-. Es broma. Daryl, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Abrazando a ese hombre.

-No crees que si tuviera una relación con él y contigo no sería un poco más discreta. Aunque viéndoos a vosotros dos… pero entiendes lo que quiero decir. –Dijo Aaron. Y Daryl meditó sus palabras, pues tenía parte de razón, obviando la broma sobre su foto. - Además, me dijiste que vuestra relación era sexual, siento decirte que si tiene una relación con otra persona, no tienes ninguna razón para enfadarte. –Dijo Aaron haciendo memoria. Daryl hizo las maniobras para aparcar y echó el freno de mano.

-Sí. Lo sé, solo esperaba que fuera sincera… pero el problema es que… me he enamorado de ella. Y no estoy siendo objetivo. Yo estaba dispuesto a esconderme si hacía falta por tener una relación con ella… pero tengo la sensación que me ha utilizado.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –Él negó con la cabeza. –Háblalo, quizá estás malinterpretando las cosas.

-Por ahora no me apetece. Y sé que tampoco tengo nada que reclamarle. Simplemente he acabado con lo que teníamos. –Dijo mientras salían del coche.

-¿Y qué va pasar con la foto? –Preguntó mientras iban caminando hacia el local.

-Ni _puta_ idea… El consejo escolar tiene que decidir. Pero yo he amenazado con hacer público la relación de Rick y Lori.

-Uy, esto se pone interesante. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero como no existe ni una prueba de que están juntos, Lori dice que lo negará todo. Así que estamos bastante _jodidos_ , es posible que sean mis últimas semanas en la escuela. –Dijo con pesar.

-Puf, ¿tú crees? –Masculló mientras entraban en el bar.

-Quien sabe…

-Esperemos que no.

* * *

Daryl estaba apoyado en la barra esperando a que el concierto empezara. Aaron le estaba contando algunas anécdotas sobre Gracie y el desastre que era los primeros días. Se llevó la copa de wiski a la boca mientras sonreía. La verdad es que era agradable poder estar allí con Aaron y poder olvidarse de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando giró el rostro y vio a través de las cabezas a Carol, no pudo evitar que todo su buen ánimo desapareciera. Daryl no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Allí estaban al otro lado del bar, Carol y ese hombre. De todos los lugares de la ciudad se tenían que encontrar en aquel lugar. Aaron miró a esa dirección y medio sonrió, yendo directamente a saludar.

-¿Dónde vas? –Masculló Daryl, debido a que no le apetecía hablar con ella, aunque una parte de él deseaba poder hacerlo. A regañadientes siguió a Aaron justo cuando se reencontraban con ellos.

-¡Hola! –Saludó alegremente Aaron a Carol.

-¡Aaron! Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la mujer visiblemente sorprendida mientras le abrazaba.

-Hemos venido a ver el concierto, -dijo Aaron señalando a Daryl.

Cuando el rostro de Carol recayó en Daryl, la sonrisa de ella desapareció, y mostró una triste y tensa sonrisa.

-Muy bien… -soltó la mujer con tensión y miró a Rob. –Son mis compañeros de trabajo, Aaron y Daryl.

-Hola, encantado, soy Rob, -dijo el hombre mientras tendía la mano para saludar a Aaron primero y después a Daryl. –Soy un amigo de la infancia de Carol. –Anunció Rob justo antes de que apretara la mano de Daryl.

El rubio sintió como éste le apretaba la mano con bastante fuerza intuyendo que era algún tipo de mensaje sin palabras. Pero Daryl no podía evitar sentir como sus palabras se clavaban en su mente y el sudor frío recorría su espalda mientras recordaba como Carol le había hablado sobre Rob.

 _Mierda. La había fastidiado._

-¿Cómo está tu hija? –Preguntó Carol a Aaron intentando desviar la atención de Daryl. Visiblemente emocionado, éste sacó el móvil y empezó a enseñarle las fotos de su hija recién adoptada.

-Es hermosa.

Carol centró la mirada en el teléfono móvil y viendo las imágenes de la pequeña Gracie durmiendo o bostezando. De reojo, notó como Rob se movió ligeramente para quedarse al lado de Daryl, empezando a entablar una conversación con él.

-Me han hablado muy bien de este grupo. –Empezó a decir Rob, y Daryl desvió la mirada hacia él. Por la forma en que le miraba, Daryl supo que ese hombre sabía todo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

-Sí, eso dicen, no los conozco.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Daryl empezaba a sentirse peor, pues sin duda había malinterpretado esa situación.

-Cuando quieras, puedes venir a casa o quedamos y te la presento. –le dijo Aaron visiblemente emocionado.

-Estaré encantada de conocerla. –Anunció Carol sonriendo a Aaron-, nosotros vamos a pedir, -dijo Carol y Daryl supo que era un intento de salir de allí pues ella parecía incomoda. –Nos vemos. –Carol hizo una seña a Rob para que se fueran hacia la barra.

-Un placer conoceros. –Dijo Rob, mirando intensamente a Daryl.

Daryl los vio marchar, dirigirse hacia la barra, mientras Aaron se mantenía a su lado.

-No parece que sea su novio. –Anunció Aaron diciendo en voz alta lo que ambos pensaban.

-Lo sé… La he _cagado_. Me había hablado de Rob, me dijo que era su mejor amigo. –Explicó a Aaron.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ni _puta_ idea.

- _Tío_ , si de verdad quieres estar con ella, no pierdas la oportunidad. –Animó Aaron, y Daryl le miró un momento, antes de que volviera a mirar al par de amigos que estaban en la barra y parecían entablar una conversación entre ellos.

Segundos después las luces se atenuaron y entonces, el grupo apareció en el escenario y la música invadió el local.

Las canciones pasaban y Daryl no dejaba de mirar hacia Carol, mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer.

-Se van. –Dijo Daryl cuando vio que los dos amigos se iban en dirección a la puerta.

-Ves a hablar con ella. Lo estás deseando.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó pues eso significa que le dejaba a solas por algunos minutos.

-No…, ves.

Daryl pasó entre la multitud intentando seguir a ambos amigos. Cuando salió a las afueras, la pareja de amigos ya iban caminando hacia el coche de ella.

-Hey, -gritó para llamar la atención de ellos y echó a correr en su dirección-, hey, Carol. –Al sentir su nombre, los dos se giraron para verle llegar. Daryl pudo ver como ella le dedicaba una mirada de sorpresa a su amigo. -¿Ya os vais?

-Sí.

-Yo me hubiera quedado pero ella es como cenicienta… -empezó a decir Rob con diversión. Carol le miró y le dio un codazo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Dijo Daryl mirando a Carol.

-Ehm,… -dudó Carol. Rob levantó las cejas y entonces, se giró hacia su amiga.

-Estaré dentro. Cualquier cosa me avisas… –Carol abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Rob ya caminaba hacia el interior del bar de nuevo.

Daryl vio la mirada de Rob y no tuvo que decirle con palabras lo que quería decir, pues era una advertencia.

-¿Vamos al…? –Señaló Daryl al bar que estaba justo enfrente. Ella asintió y se dejó llevar mientras se sentaban en la mesa, justo después de pedir dos cervezas.

Daryl miró a Carol quien parecía inquieta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Quiero disculparme… -empezó a decir Daryl. El rubio vio como ella entrecerró los ojos sin comprender porque le pedía perdón. El camarero les dejó las cervezas en la mesa y Carol le dio un trago a ésta, y él siguió hablando. –He malinterpretado algunas cosas.

-No entiendo nada, Daryl.

-Yo… te vi abrazándote con Rob el otro día y pensé que me habías mentido cuando me dijiste que no tenías novio.

Carol abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar aún un poco sorprendida por la confesión. Así que era por eso que él se había comportado de forma distante estos últimos días.

-Te dije que no tenía pareja.

-Lo sé…

-Y además, solo le estaba abrazando. Y soy muy afectuosa con mis amigos y siempre lo he sido… y lo seré. –Dijo Carol con contundencia, dejando las cosas claras.

-Sí, sí… Lo entiendo. _Joder_ , sé que estoy pareciendo un maldito celoso… pero no es eso.

-¿No? Pues es justo la impresión que me estás dando. Daryl, sólo estaba abrazando a un amigo.

Daryl se mordió el labio, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Agarró la cerveza y la llevó hasta la boca mientras miró a Carol que le observaba confusa, y en parte, dolida.

-Lo siento. Yo… -suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta hablar de nuevo-, mi ex me engañó con mi mejor amigo. Los pillé en la cama al volver del trabajo.

-Oh, vaya… Siento que hayas pasado por eso.

-Sé que no es la misma situación, pero me sentí traicionado de la misma forma.

Daryl miró intensamente a Carol, quien parecía bastante confundida sobre las palabras de él.

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad. –Dijo él con sinceridad mientras sentía que toda esa angustia que había estado soportando durante todos estos días iba desapareciendo a medida que compartía sus sentimientos con ella. Carol le mostró una suave sonrisa y asintió.

-Está todo bien, -contestó ella con una media sonrisa. –Pero si vuelve a pasar algo así, por favor, pregúntame. No vuelvas a interpretar nada. –Daryl asintió ante sus palabras.

-Por supuesto… He sido un estúpido. –Carol negó con la cabeza-. Ahm, yo-yo… -titubeó Daryl nervioso-. A mí me gustaría intentarlo. Lo nuestro. –Aclaró Daryl al ver el rostro de ella. Daryl pudo ver como ella suspiró y sus ojos cristalinos parecieron brillar. –Sé que me dijiste que no querías nada serio… pero sabes que hay algo entre nosotros.

A pesar de que Daryl quería decirle cual era sus sentimientos hacia ella, no estaba seguro de cuál iba a ser su reacción. Se sentía algo inseguro y no quería verse expuesto de esa forma.

-Daryl… yo… ¿Qué pasa con nuestros trabajos? Podrías perderlo. Los dos lo perderíamos.

-Ya encontraré otro. –Dijo como si no suponga ningún problema. Pero ella no parecía convencida.

-No podría perdonármelo… -masculló con culpabilidad.

-Si no hubiera pasado lo de la foto, ¿lo intentarías? –Se atrevió a preguntar Daryl. El rubio vio como ella se mordió el labio indecisa, antes de que finalmente asintiera.

-Es posible… -dijo ella, y Daryl no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa enorme por su respuesta. No era una negativa. Carol estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y solo con esa posibilidad le alimentaba el alma.

-Me alegra que quieras intentarlo.

-No lo voy a negar, me asusta... Pero tienes razón. Hay algo entre nosotros que no puedo obviar. –Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. -Pero Daryl, por mucho que queramos, no podemos… Nuestro trabajo está en peligro. –Daryl suspiró cansado por todos los impedimentos que estaban teniendo.

-Lo sé…

-Hemos sido unos inconscientes. Sabes que si alguien se entera de lo que ha pasado en la clase o en la sala del material… -Daryl negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una sonrisita y miró a Carol quien mostró una sonrisa antes de que desapareciera.

Daryl miró a los ojos de Carol y vio dolor en ellos. Ambos estaban sufriendo con esa situación y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que quizá ella no estuviera enamorada de él, pero sí sentía algo por él y le lastimaba tanto como él estar en esa situación. También vio miedo en su mirada, algo que no acaba de comprender, pero supone que es por su pasado, el cual ella aún no le ha contado.

Daryl adelantó la mano hacia la suya y la agarró con suavidad. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así, mirándose a los ojos mientras intentaban que hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Daryl finalmente.

-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, Daryl. Debemos esperar que sucede con el consejo y evitar que ocurra algo entre nosotros. –Se lamentó Carol, y Daryl asintió. –Cuando acabé todo esto del consejo escolar, ya decidiremos.

-Es una mierda. –Masculló dolido Daryl mientras Carol asintió bebiéndose la cerveza.

* * *

Carol no podía creer toda la conversación que acababan de tener. Ese día había sido un cúmulo de emociones: la foto, su rechazo y ahora, él estaba diciéndole que quería intentarlo con ella. No sabía cómo sentirse. Se había enfadado un poco cuando Daryl le había confesado que su rechazo fue porque le había visto abrazarse con Rob, y había pensado que tenía una relación con él. Pero después, ella había llegado comprender cuando le había contado su infidelidad.

Las dudas habían vuelto a invadir a Carol. Estaba hecha un lio con respecto a sus sentimientos. Una parte de ella estaba deseando dar ese paso, olvidarse de su pasado y olvidarse del consejo y dejarse llevar por esa relación. Aquella mañana estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso, pero todo lo sucedido había hecho que sus dudas volvieran. Pero ahora no estaba segura del todo.

Carol sintió el revuelo al otro lado de la calle y al girar el rostro, pudo ver como empezaban a salir del bar, seguramente dando por finalizado el concierto.

-Parece que el concierto ya ha acabado. –Advirtió Carol señalando hacia la puerta al ver que la gente salía de allí. De un trago se acabaron las cervezas y se levantaron. A pesar de las reticencias de ella, Daryl pagó la cuenta y salieron en busca de sus amigos.

Al llegar a la altura de la puerta, encontraron a Aaron y Rob compartiendo una conversación animada mientras reían sobre algo.

-¡Aquí estáis! Pensábamos que ya nos habríais abandonado. –Soltó Rob con cierto toque divertido y pícaro. Aaron se rió mientras Carol abrió los ojos sabiendo por donde iban sus palabras. Obviamente estaban haciendo referencia a su relación.

-Estábamos pensando en compartir un UBER. –Dijo Aaron siguiendo la broma.

-Ya estamos, podemos irnos. –Anunció Carol al ver que tanto Aaron como Rob se estaban animando con su tono.

Daryl y Carol se miraron confusos, mientras Aaron y Rob se despedían, y prometían volver a verse cuando Rob volviera a visitar a Carol.

* * *

Durante la vuelta a casa de Carol y Rob, ésta le estuvo contando lo que había sucedido y que habían hablado. Rob se rió cuando le comentó que Daryl pensaba que entre ellos dos había algo. Aunque quería mucho a Carol, la veía como una hermana y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener algo romántico con ella.

Aun así, Carol compartió sus dudas con Rob, y éste le animó a derribar esos muros que tenía en su interior. Pero Carol no estaba segura del todo. Tras dejar a su amigo en el hotel, ella volvió a casa mientras seguía pensando en Daryl, en su trabajo y en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sentía que todo se estaba descontrolando. Aunque por ahora su relación estaba en un momento extraño, él estaba dispuesto a empezar una relación con ella. Parecía no importarle que la foto les hubiera dejado al descubierto su relación o que su puesto de trabajo estuviera en peligro. Pero ella no podría perdonarse que él se quedara sin trabajo por su culpa.

Aquella noche, le costó dormir mientras se preguntaba quien había hecho la foto, y sí era consciente del daño que les estaba haciendo. Probablemente era algún alumno que los habría visto besarse y le habría parecido gracioso compartirlo con los demás.

Pero ellos dos, habían sido unos inconscientes por el hecho de besarse enfrente de la escuela, aunque daba gracias que lo que había sucedido durante su primer encuentro en el aula de informática y en la sala del material, no había salido a la luz.

A las tres de la madrugada aún estaba despierta, y aprovechó su insomnio para escribir y avanzar su siguiente libro. Debido a la mala noche que había pasado, a la mañana siguiente tuvo que utilizar maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras y tomarse un analgésico para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía debido a la falta de sueño.

Mientras bajaba del coche en el parking de la escuela, Carol escuchó el teléfono móvil vibrar. Al mirar la pantalla, vio el nombre de Andrea, su editora de la editorial.

-Hola Andrea. –Saludó mientras aguantaba el aparato contra su hombro y agarraba su bolso para adentrarse en la escuela.

-¡Hola Carol! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Como siempre, ya sabes, sin parar.

-Sí, la vida del escritor. –Suspiró ella-. Oye, tengo novedades sobre la publicación de la segunda parte de 'Vértigo'. Está previsto que salga a la venta en unas semanas, te diré la fecha exacta en unos días, pero que sepas que será en breves.

-Genial. –Sonrió ante la noticia que acaba de darle, al mismo tiempo que traspasaba la puerta del instituto, y mientras los alumnos le miraban de reojo.

-Pero Carol, hay un problema.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ante sus palabras, Carol paró sus pasos para saber que exigencias quería la editorial en aquella ocasión.

-Me piden que participes en la presentación del nuevo libro.

-Ya sabes que no hago presentaciones, -dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su frente.

-Lo sé. Pero tus libros son mundialmente conocidos ahora, quieren que haya una cara visible. Sabías que esto podía pasar. Sé que te gusta el anonimato, y sé que tienes motivos personales para hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión no puedo hacer nada.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Sino te presentas, se quedaran un 20% más de la recaudación. Dicen que es lo que corresponde a la publicidad…

-Puff, no quiero hacerlo.

-lo sé, pero en esta ocasión creo que vas a tener que dejar todo atrás y presentar tu libro.

Tras la conversación, Carol colgó la llamada mientras sentía que una preocupación más se añadía a la larga lista que ya tenía. Suspiró fuertemente, y agarró fuerzas para adentrarse en la sala de profesores.

Saludó a todos con un _hola_ y vio como todas las miradas recayeron en ella. Rosita, Tara y Maggie les miraban con envidia, Abraham y Glenn parecían reírse. Pero Carol hizo caso omiso a los cuchicheos y se sentó en su silla esperando a que fuera la hora de empezar su clase. Agarró el teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Rob contándole las novedades de la editorial. Rob le contestó al instante diciéndole que debería sentirse orgullosa de que quieran darle a conocer.

Carol elevó los ojos al cielo, amaba a su amigo, pero a veces él parecía no entender lo que sentía. A Rob le debía mucho pues gracias a él estaba donde estaba. Entendía lo que Rob quería decirle, pero en ese momento necesita su apoyo, aunque él no era así y siempre le decía lo que no quería oír.

En ese momento, mientras libraba una batalla interior, escuchó como una puerta se abría, al girar el rostro vio cómo Daryl salía del despacho de Lori. Carol entrecerró el ceño, mientras vio como Daryl le dedicó una suave sonrisa a ella sin importar que sus demás compañeros estuvieran allí observando, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Entonces la campana sonó y Carol se dispuso a salir hacia su aula.

El día pasó más lento de lo normal, mientras se dedicaba a esquivar las preguntas impertinentes sobre su relación con Daryl de alumnos y también de algunos profesores. A Carol le gustaba pasar desapercibida y aquel día, estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Se refugió en un aula solitaria hasta las 14h para comer, pues sabía que sobre esa hora había pocas personas en el comedor.

Las mesas de los profesores estaba solitaria, y Carol aprovechó para leer algún libro mientras comía.

-Hola –Escuchó la voz de Lori. -¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó la directora. Carol asintió, fijándose que ella no llevaba la comida, por lo tanto su única intención era hablar con ella.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Cómo estás, Carol? –La pregunta le pareció rara, pues aunque la relación entre ambas era buena, no eran demasiado cercanas.

-Para ser honesta, están siendo días extraños.

-Me imagino, -dijo mientras Lori centró la mirada en sus dedos, mientras parecía indecisa sobre lo que decir.

-¿Pasa algo Lori? –preguntó, pues le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Me han pedido que vaya mañana a hablar al consejo sobre lo de Daryl y tú. –Carol asintió ante sus palabras-. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto quede en nada, pero no puedo prometer nada. Sabes que con esto son bastante estrictos… pero quiero que sepas que no quiero perderte como profesora ni a Daryl tampoco. No os quiero perder a ninguno de los dos.

-Gracias, Lori. –Dijo ella, pero parecía que no era eso lo que le quería decir.

-Yo no quiero ser indiscreta… pero puedo preguntarte que sientes por él. –Carol suspiró ante la pregunta de ella. Y al ver la duda de Carol, ella siguió hablando. –Yo… apenas sé nada de ti, pero desde que entraste en esta escuela, te he visto siempre muy retraída, ausente… Pero este curso he visto un cambio en ti. No supe a que se debía hasta la fiesta de navidad, noté algo entre vosotros. Lo vi. –Carol mostró sorpresa en su rostro, pero Lori siguió hablando-. Dime si me equivoco, pero pareces más feliz. –Carol bajó la mirada y asintió-. Esto es una putada y... –Lori bajó el tono de voz y miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse que no había nadie a su alrededor-. Y reconozco que esta norma es tan absurda que si algún día me hacen decidir entre Rick y mi puesto de trabajo, sin duda elegiría a Rick. Puedo entender por lo que estáis pasando… Sé lo importante que es este trabajo para ti, pero cielo, te mereces ser feliz.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? –Lori sonrió.

-Si quieres a Daryl, no dejes que esto os separe. –Carol sintió como las lágrimas se amontaban en sus ojos. Últimamente estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y todo le hace tener ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó por las lágrimas, pero Lori negó con la cabeza.

-No debería decírtelo, porque Daryl me hizo prometer que no lo haría, pero ese hombre te quiere y mucho, tanto como para presentar su dimisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha dejado la escuela? –Dijo mientras sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza por la culpabilidad.

-No, porque no le he dejado. Le he pedido que espere a la decisión del consejo. Pero que sepas que si sale desfavorable, él piensa marcharse para que tú puedas seguir trabajando aquí. Carol, voy a hacer todo lo posible para defenderos, pero creo que deberías saber esto. No dejes que esta tontería os separe. – dijo mientras se empezaba a levantar para irse.

-Lori… -le llamó cuando iba a salir de la sala-, gracias. –La directora le sonrió.

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, un poco menos dramático que el anterior… jajaja espero que este os guste un poco más y aun así quiero agradecer a quienes dedican un tiempo a leer y comentar el fic. Mil gracias de verdad.**

 **Y como no, agradecer a Susana por ayudarme con sus comentarios y sus valoraciones.**

 **Mil gracias a todos,**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto,**

 **San**


	11. Regalos inesperados

Carol no sabía qué hacer con la información que Lori le había dado. ¿Daryl iba a dejar la escuela por ella? ¿Por estar juntos? Suspiró mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Recogió a Rob de su hotel y fueron a pasar la última tarde juntos, pues Rob se marchaba al día siguiente.

Fueron a tomar algo y a cenar a un restaurante japonés preferidos, mientras el tema principal fue sin duda, su relación con Daryl. Carol le contó las novedades que Lori le había dicho.

-¡Déjate de miedos y de historias y lánzate de una _puta_ vez! –Le dijo Rob mientras Carol comía un maqui de aguacate untado en salsa de soja.

-¿Pero qué pasa con nuestros trabajos?

-Ese hombre está dispuesto a dejar un trabajo por ti. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que eso significa? –Dijo con desesperación su amigo.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero que él… - Rob negó con la cabeza ante la cabezonería de Carol.

-Escúchame, sabes tan bien como yo que sino das este paso, te vas a arrepentir de por vida. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Ella asintió. -¿A qué estás esperando?

-El consejo escolar.

-Olvídate del trabajo. De Lori y de todos los demás. Nada ni nadie debería decirte con quien o no debes estar. –Rob masculló -. Plántale un beso en los morros y _follad_ hasta que estéis exhaustos. –Carol no pudo evitar reírse cuando la pareja que estaba disfrutando de la cena en la mesa de al lado le miró con mala cara, pues habían escuchado sus obscenas palabras.

-Tienes parte de razón, pero no es tan fácil.

-¡Madre mía, el pobre Daryl! Sabes que estás poniendo como excusa lo del consejo para evitar tomar tu decisión.

-Mira, Rob yo sé que quiero estar con Daryl. Me atrae, me gusta y siento cosas por él. Una parte de mí se muere por dejarse llevar pero la otra esta aterrada.

-Lo entiendo, pero no sirve de nada tener miedo. Solo vas a seguir encerrada en ti misma y sufras.

-También puedo sufrir si me vuelven a traicionar.

-Eras ingenua e inocente, cariño. No te aseguro que no vuelva a pasar. Pero no puedes esconderte para siempre. –Carol suspiró, mientras le dijo que lo intentaría.

Rob se rindió finalmente, pues era consciente que no iba a poder convencer a su amiga de que se dejará guiar por sus sentimientos, muy a pesar de que lo había intentado por todos los medios posibles. Así que cambiaron de tema y hablaron sobre anécdotas de la infancia. Más tarde, Carol llevó a Rob al hotel y ella volvió a casa. Al día siguiente, Carol llegó al colegio a su hora habitual cuando se encontró a Rob con la maleta para despedirse de ella.

-Espero verte pronto, hermanita-, se despidió con ese apelativo cariñoso con el cual a veces le llamaba.

-Y yo. –Le abrazó fuertemente, mientras sentía de nuevo esa soledad cada vez que él se iba. –Dale recuerdos a mi ahijado y a tu mujer. En cuanto pueda iré a visitaros.

-Estoy deseando que lo hagas. Y espero que vengas acompañada.

-Rob. –Le advirtió sabiendo que hacía una clara referencia a Daryl.

-¿Qué? Hazme el favor, anda… déjate llevar, mereces ser amada y amar, Carol. Debes abrirte y arriesgar de una vez por todas. –Rob enmarcó el rostro de Carol con cariño. –Quiero que seas feliz. –Ella asintió mientras se llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. –No llores, tonta. –Le dijo con afecto, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Te voy a echar de menos. –Susurró ella.

-Y yo a ti. Nos veremos pronto. –Respondió él.

Tras separarse, Rob se fue caminando mientras avisaba para que un UBER viniera a buscarle. En ese momento, escuchó su nombre.

-¿Rob? –Al girar el rostro, vio como Daryl se acercaba a él. -¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, me voy a casa ya. Mi mujer y mi hijo me esperan. –Dijo Rob con una media sonrisa-. Por cierto, no soy una amenaza y no lo seré jamás. –Rob soltó una risa, al hacer referencia a su creencia de que él y Carol tenían una relación.

-Ya, lo siento. Malinterpreté la situación. –Dijo Daryl mientras sentía las mejillas se le ponían rojas debido a la vergüenza.

-No hay problema, –Rob le sonrió con complicidad, mientras se acercó a él para hablarle en un susurro como si alguien les pudiera escuchar-. No debería meterme en esto. Se me cae el pelo si Carol se entera. Pero sí de verdad quieres estar con Carol, no te rindas… Sé que ella siente algo por ti, pero también sé que no es una situación fácil. –Daryl pestañeó intentando asimilar las palabras del mejor amigo de Carol, mientras sentía la alegría en su interior por las palabras de él-. Solo te pido que no le lastimes.

-Eso nunca. –Masculló serio. Rob asintió, sonrió y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Espero que no sea la última vez que te vea-. Anunció Rob, haciendo una clara referencia a su relación con Carol.

-Lo mismo digo. Que vaya bien el vuelo. –Dijo cuando vio que el UBER, estaba esperándole para irse.

-Gracias. Hasta otra.

Y tras esto, Rob se montó en el coche que le llevaría directamente al aeropuerto.

* * *

La conversación con Rob hizo que le subiera el ánimo respecto a su relación con Carol. A pesar de que dos días atrás, ella le había dicho que quería intentarlo, las palabras de su mejor amigo hacían que su confianza creciera.

Pero como él había dicho, no estaban en una situación fácil. En realidad, Daryl no sabía bien que hacer con todo el asunto de la foto y el consejo escolar. Estaba claro que esto le lastimaba a Carol y le generaba dudas sobre su relación. Sin embargo, Daryl lo tenía muy claro. Daba igual lo que pasara con su trabajo, quería estar con Carol y le daba igual las consecuencias que pudiera tener. Aquel día, Lori iba a hablar con el consejo y esperaba que ese maldito asunto se acabara pronto.

Daryl se adentró en el instituto al mismo tiempo que sintió su móvil vibrar, aunque lo ignoró conscientemente. Entró en la sala de profesores, y se sorprendió al ver un tumulto de maestros alrededor de algo o alguien.

A medida que se iba acercando, pudo ver que en el centro se encontraba Aaron con su hija Gracie quienes habían venido de visita a la escuela. Daryl sonrió inconscientemente cuando las miradas se cruzaron con Carol, quien estaba también allí conociendo a la pequeña. Daryl dio los 'buenos días' sin dejar de mirar a la mujer y recibió el saludo por parte de todos.

-Por cierto Daryl, ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Aaron.

Daryl abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no le apetecía que sus compañeros supieran esa información, sin embargo, él ya lo había revelado.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¡Felicidades! –Escuchó por parte de varios de sus compañeros, mientras le mandó una mirada asesina a su amigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

De repente se vio rodeado por Maggie, Rosita, Tara y no sabe quien más se acercó a él para felicitarle personalmente. Aunque la única felicitación que quería tener era la de Carol. Escuchó como Rosita y las demás se insinuaron para celebrar el cumpleaños en la discoteca.

-No, gracias, ya tengo planes-, e inconscientemente miró a Carol, quien había agarrado a Gracie en brazos. Las tres mujeres miraron en dirección hacia Carol e intuyeron que sus planes la incluían a ella.

-¿Pero aún sigues con ella? –Preguntó despectivamente Rosita. Daryl bajó la mirada hacia ella.

-No es de tu incumbencia con quien me acuesto…

Sabía que no era la mejor contestación y mucho menos la más adecuada en ese momento, pero Daryl estaba harto de ellas tres. Y sobre todo, de sus faltas de respeto hacia Carol. Daryl pudo ver el odio en el rostro de Rosita, aunque conscientemente ignoró a las mujeres yendo directamente con Aaron y Carol que hablaban sobre Gracie, mientras todos los demás desaparecían de la sala.

-Eres un bocazas, _tío_. –Le soltó cuando se pudo acercar a él.

-Y yo que sé, no sabía que no querías que se dijera. –Se defendió Aaron mientras intentaba que Gracie no tirara del pelo a Carol.

-Muchas felicidades. No tenía ni idea que hoy era tu cumpleaños. –Le dijo Carol con timidez.

-Muchas gracias, -sonrió abiertamente mientras ambos ignoraban a Aaron quien estaba entremedio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para celebrarlo? –preguntó Carol a Daryl.

-Invitaré a cenar a mi madre y a mi sobrina, pero nada especial.

Aaron los observó por un instante y se dio cuenta que para ellos dos, era como si hubiera desaparecido, mientras se miraban fijamente y se sonreían como dos tontos, tanto que empezó a sentirse incómodo por las miradas.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… -empezó a decir agarrando a Gracie de los brazos de Carol para dejarla en el carrito del bebé-, porque si no me pervertís a la niña con vuestras miraditas. –susurró en voz baja pero con cierta diversión.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Daryl queriendo escuchar lo que él había dicho, pero solo vio su sonrisa traviesa.

-Nada… Que cuando quieras, vienes a casa a jugar a la consola y ¡nos tomaremos unas cervezas para celebrar que vas de camino a los 40 tacos!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Que solo tengo 30! –gritó ofuscado mientras Aaron levantaba la mano a modo de despedida y se reia por lo bajo, desapareciendo por la sala de profesores. –Solo tengo 30. –repitió mirando a Carol mientras ésta soltaba una carcajada por la reacción exagerada de él. -¿Aparento 40? –Preguntó preocupado.

-¡Que va, para nada! –Contestó Carol seria-, quizá 42… -bromeó soltando una risa. Daryl negó con la cabeza ante su broma, y finalmente se rió.

-Tener amigos para esto. Sois malvados. –Carol volvió a reírse con fuerza. –Voy a trabajar antes de que me dejéis sin autoestima.

-Hasta luego, cuarentón. –Soltó Carol con una risa, mientras él suspiró fuertemente ofuscado. Daryl pasó por su lado yendo en dirección hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de traspasarla, Daryl echó la mirada hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-Por cierto, si te apetece, esta tarde tomamos algo para celebrar mi cumple, -propuso él y entonces al ver la duda en ella, añadió-: piénsatelo y me dices –dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Carol había pasado todo el día nerviosa, debido a la reunión de Lori con el consejo. Según Lori la reunión no había esclarecido nada y solo debían esperar a la decisión. Pero a su vez, ella no había podido dejar de pensar en Daryl y en que era su cumpleaños, mientras las palabras de Rob rebotaban una y otra vez en su mente. Últimamente se sentía como una montaña rusa, un día quería intentarlo y en otro momento, estaba indecisa.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia Daryl no cambiaban, sentía cosas por él que era inevitable esconder por más que quisiera. Inconscientemente, nada más salir de trabajar se había dirigido a la zona de compras de la ciudad, buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para él. Mientras paseaba por las calles comerciales, se percató que conocía muy poco los gustos o los hobbies de Daryl, y no sabía que regalarle.

Pensó en un juego, pero ella no tenía ni idea de cuales le gustaba o no. Llamó a Aaron pidiéndole ayuda sobre que podía regalarle. Carol notó el tono burlón de Aaron cuando le comunicó que quería regalarle algo a Daryl y conscientemente lo obvio.

- _Days Gone_ sin lugar a dudas. –Exclamó Aaron, desde el otro lado teléfono-, eso de matar zombis le encanta. -Carol le agradeció su ayuda y colgó.

Tras esto, Carol salió de la tienda con una gran satisfacción aunque con una sensación de que quería conocer más a Daryl. Más allá de la intimidad física, quería saber más de él, conocer sus inquietudes, sus miedos, todo... En ese instante se percató que cada día está más cerca de dejarse llevar.

* * *

Daryl se pasó por la tienda de animales para comprar comida para su perra, antes de ir a cenar con su madre y su sobrina. Aún estaba en el pasillo del pienso para perros cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrarle en el pantalón. Agarró el aparato, para ver que el nombre de Carol apareció en la pantalla. Inevitablemente, su corazón latió con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hey, –Saludó él.

-Hey… yo… he estado pensando, y acepto tu propuesta me apetece tomar algo. No sé si aún te da tiem… -dijo haciendo referencia a la cena.

-Sí, claro. –Respondió él, antes de que acabara de hablar, mientras la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más en su rostro. -¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ¿Te parece? –Daryl se paró en mitad del supermercado, sorprendido. E inevitablemente, él pensó en mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, pues cada que habían ido a casa de él había sido con una clara intención. Era nuevo para ambos.

-Ehm…-empezó a decir.

-No es lo que crees. -Se apresuró a decir Carol rápidamente, para que no hubieran malos entendidos. –Solo me apetece… hablar contigo, celebrar tu cumpleaños. Nada más. En un sitio tranquilo… Pero si quieres vamos a otro sitio…–Hizo hincapié que solo quería pasar un rato con el sin sexo de por medio.

-No, no, me parece perfecto. –Respondió Daryl, quién rápidamente agarró la comida para Nala.

Tras pagar, Daryl se subió a su coche al mismo tiempo que recibió un mensaje con su dirección, puso el GPS y arrancó el coche. Una parte de él se preguntaba porque ella había propuesto su casa, pues nunca lo había hecho antes. Había asumido que ella era bastante celosa de su intimidad y de su vida, y a pesar de que él quería conocer más de la mujer, Daryl había respetado su decisión. Pero últimamente, había un cambio en ella.

* * *

Condujo 20 minutos hasta la zona donde vivía Carol. Estaba apartado del centro, y era una zona residencial lleno de apartamentos. Pico al telefonillo y rápidamente, la puerta se abrió. Subió al ascensor, sin poder evitar mirarse al espejo para ver si estaba bien. No era de los que se peinaban demasiado, pero aquel día tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, justo en el momento que el ascensor paró en la planta dos y la puerta se abrió encontrando a una mujer mayor, observándole. Se giró con rapidez y salió del habitáculo. En la puerta 2, Carol le esperaba.

La sonrisa de ella alumbraba todo su rostro, mientras sin querer su mirada repasó su cuerpo: su camisa negra de tirantes, con varios collares alrededor del cuello, y sus vaqueros ceñidos a sus piernas. Daryl sonrió ante esa visión. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una hermosa cola, aunque algunos mechones caían por los costados de su rostro.

-Hola. –Saludó ella a medida que él se acercaba a la puerta.

Para sorpresa de él, Carol se acercó y le dio un abrazo que Daryl correspondió encantado, sintiendo como el olor de su champú invadió sus fosas nasales.

Se adentró en la casa, admirando cada rincón de esta. Vio a una gata que estaba estirada en la mesa del comedor y que le observó curiosa. Daryl acercó la mano para acariciarle y el minino se dejó tocar con tranquilidad. Carol le informó que se llamaba Kiara. El apartamento estaba bien decorado y de fondo se escuchaba _Always_ de _Bon Jovi_ que salía de la minicadena que estaba situada al fondo del salón.

-Tengo algo para ti. –Murmuró ella con nerviosismo. Daryl la observó agarrar un paquete debidamente envuelto entre sus manos. –Lo he comprado de prisa y no sé si te va a gustar… si hubiera sabido que… -Hablaba rápido, y casi sin pausa.

-Hey… -dijo cortando su relato. Carol suspiró. –No hacía falta que me comprases nada.

-Lo sé, yo quería. –Daryl sonrió y miró el regalo.

Lo agarró con sus manos y empezó a romper el papel de regalo. El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Dios mío! Pero ¿cómo sabías? –Masculló sorprendido de que le hubiera regalado uno de los juegos que se quería comprar. Ella estaba sonriente y contenta de haber acertado.

-Aaron. –Confesó la mujer mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Agradeció emocionado como si se tratase de un niño en Navidad. -Aunque no hacía falta… No es un juego barato. –Una parte de él se sentía culpable de que ella hubiera gastado ese dinero en él.

-Lo sé, me apetecía.

Carol le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Sin poder resistirse más, Daryl se acercó a ella y con suavidad enmarcó su rostro acercando sus labios a los suyos. El beso fue suave y tierno. Ella correspondió de inmediato y pasó sus manos por su nuca enterrándola entre los mechones de su pelo, mientras sigue el beso con ternura. Daryl le abrazó mientras siente que sus piernas y su cuerpo se estremecieron por las sensaciones que ese simple toque le transmitió.

-Gracias. –susurró él contra sus labios mientras apenas estaban a unos centímetros, Daryl puede ver como sus ojos le miran con ternura. Se sonríen y él deja caer la frente contra la suya, mientras sus narices se rozan.

Ambos saben que no deberían besarse, al menos no por el momento, pero la atracción es tal, que no han podido evitarlo. Daryl escuchó un suspiro por su parte, antes de que finalmente ella se separara. A pesar de que deseaba que ese beso hubiera continuado, él entendía en que situación se encontraban. Habían decidido esperar hasta que el consejo dijera cualquier cosa sobre cuál era su situación laboral, aunque a él le daba igual. Si fuera por él estaría con ella sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la nevera. – ¿Cerveza? ¿Coca-Cola? ¿Agua?

-Cerveza. –Carol sacó dos y las dejó encima de la isla de la cocina.

Él avanzó y se sentó en los taburetes, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Le pasó el abre botellas y él las abrió.

-Sabes que eres más joven que yo. –Anunció la mujer, mientras él daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Daryl levantó las cejas ante esa información.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿50?

-¿Pero estás tonto? –le dijo ella con naturalidad, mientras Daryl empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Inevitablemente ella soltó una risa.

-Lo siento, tenía que devolverte lo de esta mañana. –masculló dejando la cerveza mientras ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya. Me lo merezco. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida recordando la broma de aquella mañana.

-¿Cuántos tienes?

-¿Cuantos dirías que tengo? –Le retó Carol con una sonrisa.

-A decir verdad, pensaba que tendrías entre 28 o 30. –Carol sonrió antes de llevarse la botella a la boca. –Pero si dices que eres más mayor que yo… mmm –Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras empezaba a pensar antes de decir una edad -¿39?

-No te pases… No seas malo. -Le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en los muslos mientras él se reía.

-¿36? –Negó con la cabeza.

-Caliente, caliente.

-¿37? –Carol volvió a negar e hizo un gesto para que bajara. - ¿35? –Carol negó con la cabeza aunque no paraba de sonreír. -¿34?

-¡Bingo! Aunque en unos meses cumplo los 35. –Informó la mujer, Daryl la observó atentamente su físico, pues no correspondía a la edad que tenía.

-Aparentas más joven.

-Gracias.

-Nunca he estado con alguien tan mayor-. Soltó Daryl.

-¡Pero que solo nos llevamos 4 años y medio! –se ofuscó ella, haciendo que él volviera a reírse.

-Lo sé… -dijo él riéndose.

Carol negó con la cabeza antes de soltar una risita. Le miró sintiendo como sus miradas se conectaban y el silencio cómodo cayó entre ellos, solo roto por la canción de _Your Song de Elton John_ que ambientaba el lugar. Daryl sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y tuvo unas ganas locas de besarle, pero entonces, Carol carraspeó y apartó la mirada de él rompiendo la magia.

-Me he encontrado a Rob esta mañana, me ha dicho que ya se volvía a Los Ángeles. –Carol asintió tras dejar la cerveza en la mesa.

-Sí, quiero ir a visitarle y a su familia este verano. –Carol suspiró con pesadez-. Los extraño muchísimo. Sobre todo a Rob. Desde que se fue a Los Ángeles, me siento muy sola aquí.

-No estás sola. –susurró él con seriedad, y Carol medio sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Puede que ahora me sienta menos sola. –Dijo haciendo una clara referencia a su extraña relación-. Él es una parte importante en mi vida. Es más que mi mejor amigo. Es mi familia. Y que no esté cerca de mí, lo extraño mucho. –Él bajó la mirada entendiéndola. –Aunque nunca he tenido familia. Pero supongo que debe ser algo similar a esto.

-He pasado muchos años lejos de mi familia. Sé lo que se siente. –Dijo él entendiéndola más que nunca. –Pero sabes que él siempre va a estar ahí. –Ella asintió a sus palabras.

El cómodo silencio volvió entre ellos, mientras él volvió a beber de su cerveza.

-¿Qué crees que va a suceder? ¿Sobre el consejo? –Preguntó Daryl cambiando de tema.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Has hablado con Lori?

-Sí. Pero no sabe nada. No sabe que van a decidir. Es todo tan absurdo.

–Carol, me da igual lo que diga el consejo. Me da exactamente igual que mi puesto de trabajo esté en peligro. Tengo claro que quiero intentarlo. Y la única razón por la que no estoy besándote ahora mismo, es por ti. Porque sé que quieres esperar para ver qué deciden.

-Daryl… yo no quiero que pierdas el trabajo. Ni quiero que te vayas por mí. –Suspiró sintiendo la culpabilidad en ella.

-Te lo ha dicho Lori.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas. No me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Es mi decisión. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero intentarlo. Y si para ello, no podemos trabajar juntos. Me voy. Encontraré otro trabajo. No soy profesor, no es mi sueño estar en una escuela. Estoy disfrutando y aprendiendo mucho, pero no es mi sueño, pero sé que sí que es el tuyo. Por eso prefiero perder mi trabajo antes que tú pierdas el tuyo.

Carol suspiró ante sus palabras y negó con la cabeza.

-Ay, Daryl… -Dijo emocionada, sin saber qué decir.

Un mechón de pelo cayó por delante de sus ojos de Carol. Él levantó la mano, y apartó el cabello de sus ojos hasta detrás de la oreja, para observar esos ojos cristalinos que tanto le transmitían. Éstos parecían confusos sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mano grande bajó por su delicado rostro acariciando con sus dedos su mejilla. Carol cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, mientras giró su rostro para tener más contacto con su mano.

-Eres tan preciosa. –El pulgar de él acaricia su mejilla al tiempo que ella abrió los ojos mirando a Daryl con timidez, tanto que no sabe que responder.

Una suave sonrisa aparece en sus labios, que hace que el ambiente se vuelva pesado por la tensión y el magnetismo que existe entre ellos. Daryl quiere besarle, tanto que necesita sentir de nuevo ese contacto, se inclina lentamente, esperando una respuesta de ella. Carol parece responderle porque se acerca hacia él.

Pero justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Daryl empieza a sonar. Soltó un suspiro molesto y a regañadientes separó la mano de su rostro y agarró el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Era su madre, a quien adora, pero no ha podido ser más inoportuna.

-Tu fan-. Dice mientras le enseña la pantalla con las letras de 'Mamá' en él. Carol sonríe ante las palabras de él, aunque parecía igual de frustrada que él. Daryl responde, mientras Carol aflojó la música para que pueda escuchar bien a su madre. –Hola mamá… -Saludó poniendo el teléfono en la oreja.

-Hola hijo, ¿a qué hora vendrás? –Habían quedado para cenar pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo él quiere quedarse más tiempo con Carol. Daryl buscó el reloj de la cocina.

-En una hora y media. A las 20h. –Anunció mirando fijamente a Carol, quien sonríe tímida, bebiendo la cerveza. En realidad, tenía pensado ir a recoger a su madre y a su sobrina a las 19:30h, pero quiere aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con esa mujer.

-Aquí estaremos, Khloe está deseando ir a cenar. –Daryl era consciente. No solían salir a cenar a fuera, pero esta era una ocasión especial, tras tantos años sin poder celebrar juntos ni un cumpleaños, él les había prometido que lo harían. Daryl sonrió y volvió a mirar a Carol que parecía pendiente de la conversación. - ¡Ay, hijo mío! Que mayor te has hecho ya. –Daryl elevó los ojos al cielo ante sus palabras, mientras Carol quien al parecer le había escuchado se empezó a reír.

-No soy tan mayor. Me vais a coger el complejo de que soy mayor… Y solo tengo 30 años, entre tú y algunos compañeros de trabajo me estáis dando el día. –Mientras miraba a Carol fijamente y ella se reía.

-¡Que va, mi amor, lo importante es cumplirlos!

-Claro, mamá. Tengo que dejarte. Nos vemos en un rato, ¿vale? –dijo despidiendo a su madre asegurándole que la vería en unas horas. Carol se reía mientras él colgaba la llamada y volvía a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde vais a ir a cenar? –Preguntó Carol por curiosidad, mientras se dedicaba a despejar la etiqueta de la cerveza.

-En el _Bella Napoli Italini Bistro_. Sé que les encanta la comida italiana, así que vamos a probar… –Anunció él. –Es el que está en la calle E State. ¿No has ido nunca? –Preguntó, y ella negó. – Te llevaré algún día.

-¿Me llevaras? –Daryl bebió de su cerveza antes de asentir.

-En algún momento tendremos que tener nuestra primera cita. Pero una cita de verdad… ¿No crees? –Carol le miró pensativa hasta que finalmente asintió. -Por cierto, ¿te importa que algún día te traiga un libro tuyo para que le firmes a mi madre? Sé que le encantaría. No es broma cuando te he dicho que es tu fan.

Carol sonrió ante las palabras de él.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué libros se ha leído?

-Pues no lo sé, exactamente… -Dijo viendo como Carol se levantó del taburete y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Daryl siguió sus pasos por un pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones. La habitación estaba repleta de estanterías con libros.

-¡Wow! –dijo Daryl al ver la cantidad de libros que había en el interior. Carol se rio. -Este sería el sueño de mi madre, tener una librería como la tuya. Aunque con los libros que tiene, dentro de poco te gana.

Daryl caminó a través de la habitación. Al fondo de esta, una mesa con un portátil y varias libretas estaba en la mitad de la estancia. Daryl se dedicó a observar los libros que había allí. La mayoría ni los conocía. Pero entre los que sí: varios de Steven King. Los pilares de la tierra. Metamorfosis. Etc…

-¿Todos son tuyos? –Bromeó.

-Ya me gustaría, no tengo tiempo para escribir tanto.

Carol se paró en la estantería del fondo y Daryl pudo ver todos los libros de Nancy Payne ordenados por la fecha de publicación: _Traición. El destino. El fin. Ausencia. Crisantemos de papel. Viento. Vértigo._

-Elige el que quieras, y se lo regalo. –Daryl giró el rostro sorprendido.

-¿Pero…?

-Daryl, son mis libros, ya pediré otro a mi editora.

Daryl sonrió mientras se dedicó a mirar uno por uno, recordando cuales había leído y cuáles no. Sabía que _Vértigo_ , _Viento_ y _El destino_ estaba seguro que sí. Agarró el libro titulado la Traición para empezar a leer la sinopsis, mientras Carol se mantenía a su lado observándole.

-Creo que éste no lo ha leído. –Dijo finalmente.

Carol sonrió y lo agarró mientras le preguntaba su nombre para escribirle una pequeña dedicatoria a la madre de Daryl. Agarró su pluma negra, se sentó en el escritorio que utilizaba para escribir y empezó a escribir en la primera página. Fue una pequeña y pero cariñosa dedicatoria a esa mujer que tanto amor parecía transmitir.

De mientras, Daryl seguía observando uno por uno sus libros, leyó la sinopsis de algunos de sus libros, mientras se apuntaba en el móvil el nombre de los títulos para comprarlos en un futuro. Tanto los de Nancy como de otros autores.

-Este lo empecé a leer, pero descubrí el tuyo y lo dejé. –Dijo recordando que tenía el libro de _"El Palacio"_ de _Teddy Davis_ a medias. –Aunque es bueno también. –Lo agarró, y miró a Carol quien acababa de terminar la dedicatoria para su madre.

Y en ese momento, sintió como si la habitación se transformaba en tensión, Daryl no entendió porque ella le miraba así, pues parecía dolida.

-¿Qué? Puedo leer otros libros de otros autores. –dijo con humor, pues casi parecía que le hubiera traicionado. Ella tragó saliva, mientras Daryl intentaba averiguar que había dicho para lastimarla. -¿Qué pasa? –Se acercó a ella.

-Daryl… ese libro… es mío también. Lo escribí yo. –Daryl levantó las cejas sorprendido, mirando la portada y el nombre que estaba en la parte inferior de la portada. ¿Teddy Davis?

-¿Tienes otro seudónimo masculino? –Preguntó buscando la opción más lógica.

-No… -La vio suspirar y tomar un respiro antes de seguir hablando-. Me lo plagiaron. Me lo robaron. -Daryl levantó la mirada sorprendido ante su confesión.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó él curioso.

-Mi exmarido.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Como sabemos un poco más de la vida de Carol y en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más sobre su exmarido.**

 **Quiero agradecer en especial a Susana por sus consejos y opiniones. Y en esta ocasión también agradecer a Daniel por sus opiniones sobre los videojuegos.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer.**

 **San.**


	12. No puedo luchar más

Daryl no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Demasiada información que procesar. ¿Su exmarido? ¿Le plagiaron su historia?

–¿Pero por qué…? -Carol suspiró mientras Daryl se adelantó para sentarse enfrente de ella al mismo tiempo que empezó a narrar.

–Teddy había sido mi profesor de literatura contemporánea en la universidad. También dirigía un curso sobre escritura creativa. Allí fue donde nos conocimos más. Él decía que le encantaba mi forma de narrar. Teníamos gustos literarios similares, empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y entonces, nos enamoramos. Él tenía 12 años más que yo y yo apenas 21 cuando empezamos a salir. Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, nos casamos casi a los dos años de empezar a salir y él me animaba a escribir, pero cuando le dije que quería publicar mis libros Teddy no le gustó la idea, nunca me impidió que los publicara pero sé que no le agradó. Además, él siempre solía menospreciar mis escritos porque eran de género romántico…

–¿Por qué?

–Creo que era envidia o miedo a que yo vendiera libros y él no. Teddy había publicado varios libros: unos académicos y otros literarios. Pero los literarios apenas se vendían. Y ese era su sueño: ser un reconocido escritor de novelas. Cuando le conocí, la editorial no quería que publicara sus novelas, solo le interesaba los libros académicos y esto lo tenía muy frustrado. Finalmente tras varias negociaciones, la editorial permitió que publicara más novelas, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte tampoco.

–¿Pero tú lograste publicar los tuyos?

–Sí, tras hablar con su editor Mark, que es su hermano también, llegamos a un acuerdo con la editorial. Apenas iban a sacar una tirada de mis libros y muy era inferior a la suya. No confiaban en que mis libros gustaran, así que apenas apostaron por mí. Me lo pusieron difícil. Pero para sorpresa de todos, incluida yo, se vendieron más que los suyos.

Carol se levantó, caminó hacia la estantería del fondo a recoger un libro que prácticamente estaba escondido, y se lo tendió a Daryl.

–Este fue mi primer libro.

Daryl lo agarró observándolo. En la portada quedaba reflejado un hombre y una mujer que se abrazaban. En mitad de la portada, con las letras de color blanco el título: " _Imposible_ ". Mientras debajo remarcaba el nombre de la autora: "Carol Davis".

Daryl levantó la mirada al ver que ella se había quedado en silencio, y él quería saber qué fue lo que pasó. Aunque en su cabeza, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a juntarse poco a poco. Carol suspiró bajando la mirada antes de seguir con la narración.

–Vendí muchos libros de éste, Daryl. No como ahora, pero muchos más que Teddy. La editorial vio que podía sacar dinero conmigo, y me ofreció seguir escribiendo. Me iban a pagar más dinero por los siguientes libros. Yo estaba pletórica, estaba cumpliendo uno de mis sueños. Ni siquiera me lo creía, así que escribí "El palacio" en menos de un año. Iba a publicar mi segundo libro. –Tomó un suspiro largo, antes de continuar.

–Así que al terminar de escribirlo, le pedí a Teddy y a Mark que lo leyeran, para qué me dieran su opinión. Ni siquiera pensé… –Masculló ella al ver la mirada de él, pues entendió enseguida cómo le había robado su novela–. Ellos eran expertos, y confiaba plenamente. Ahora sé que debo patentar cualquier historia que escriba antes de que cualquier persona lo lea, pero en aquella época ni lo pensé. Eran mi marido y mi cuñado. Eran mi familia. No era la primera vez que les enseñaba mis novelas o mis escritos; era algo natural para mí.

Carol suspiró y Daryl pudo ver como los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Apenas un mes después, Teddy desapareció de un día para otro. Recogió sus cosas y se fue. Mark tampoco me respondía. Y todas las copias, o borradores, absolutamente todo en referente a mis libros se lo habían llevado. Casi el mismo día, me llegó la demanda de divorcio junto con la demanda de plagio.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te denunciaron por copiarles a ellos?

–Sí… Me denunciaron para tener los derechos de este libro también. –Dijo señalando el libro que aún tenía entre sus manos. Ese en el que constaba el nombre de Carol. –Sí vas a buscar esta novela en las librerías, lo encontraras con su nombre.

–¿Pero no pudiste demostrar que ellos te robaron?

–Yo no tenía ordenador propio. Utilizaba su portátil para escribir. Todas mis novelas estaban en su portátil. –Daryl se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante sus palabras–. No tenía pruebas Daryl. Eran dos contra mí. Así que, perdí el juicio. Le tuve que pagar un dineral, por supuestamente plagiar sus libros.

–¿Por qué hizo eso?

–Él siempre ha querido esto, Daryl. Lo que yo estaba consiguiendo. Vender libros, ser escritor. Pero la editorial no quería saber nada de él en ese aspecto. Él era bueno, sí, pero no en las novelas. Sólo en lo referente a libros académicos. Y creo que me envidiaba, era una amenaza para él, Daryl. No pudo soportar que yo lo consiguiese y él no. Le empezaba a hacer sombra, empezaba a ganar más dinero que él siendo escritor. Así que se aprovechó de mi inocencia. De mí.

Ella volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos cogiendo fuerzas.

–Aquello me destrozo totalmente, Daryl. Había confiado plenamente en él y tras esto, dejé de ser quien era. Esa mujer alegre, divertida, confiada e inocente desapareció. Nunca volví a ser la misma. Me sentí tan traicionada. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me quiso de verdad. Pensé que nunca volvería a publicar un libro, pero Rob fue quien me animó a seguir intentándolo. Gracias a él estoy donde estoy. Tres años después pude publicar un libro de nuevo. Busqué un seudónimo y volví a empezar de cero.

Daryl se acercó a ella, llevó su mano a su barbilla y levantó el rostro para poder mirar a sus ojos.

–Siento mucho lo que ese desgraciado te ha hecho. Rompiendo tu confianza. Entiendo que durante un tiempo no hayas confiado en nadie, pero no se merece que dejes de vivir y de ser tú por ese miserable. –Daryl vio como la lágrima caía por su rostro y él la limpió.

–Lo sé, pero… Yo… -Quiso seguir hablando pero entonces rompió a llorar.

–Ven aquí. –Le agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

Carol se acercó, dejándose embriagar por su olor mientras entraba entre sus brazos, abrazándole fuertemente. Ella escondió su nariz en su cuello y cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento y calmando su llanto, mientras sentía como él le acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura. Tras varios minutos así, él se apartó de ella para mirarle a los ojos.

–Has sufrido mucho y lo entiendo, pero, él no merece la pena.

–Quiero dejar todo eso atrás, Daryl… pero es tan difícil. Lo he intentado tantas veces en todos estos años pero siempre había algo que me hacía volver a encerrarme en mi misma.

–¿Y si lo hacemos juntos?

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó ella sin comprender sus palabras.

–No lo sé, pero pienso estar aquí cada vez que lo necesites. ¿Ok? –Ella asintió ante sus palabras.

Daryl estaba conmovido por sus lágrimas y estaba seguro que no quería volver a verla así. No soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Se notaba que había llevado todo ese dolor en su interior durante tanto tiempo.

Carol no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pero le había contado todo. Y sorprendentemente se sentía aliviada por haberlo hecho. Sentía que aquello era el inicio para empezar de cero y sobre todo, esto le daba fuerzas para dejar todo atrás. La mano de él tomó su rostro con suavidad y ella se dejó embriagar por esa caricia.

–Creo que ha llegado el momento. –Confundido, él arrugó la frente sin comprender a que se debía ese comentario.

–¿De qué?

–Para que deje de luchar contra lo que hay entre nosotros. No puedo pelear más. Estoy cansada de hacerlo. Quiero intentar lo nuestro.

El rostro de Daryl mostró tal sonrisa que Carol pensó que iba a derretirse allí en medio, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella inclinó su cara hacia su boca y suspiró en voz baja cuando rozó sus labios. Apretó más sus labios con los suyos, en un beso suave y amoroso, mientras sentía que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

–Dios… –susurró Daryl, al separar su boca de la suya y juntar sus frentes. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

Carol pestañeó ante sus palabras y entonces, sintió que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde iba esto. Ella se separó de él, antes de agarrarle de la mano y le condujo hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

Ambos sabían a que iban allí, pero a pesar de que no era su primera vez, sabían que esta vez era diferente. Ella estaba nerviosa cuando entraron en la habitación. Carol le miró y él parecía que no sabía cómo tomarse todo eso. Parecía no querer dar un paso en falso. Carol se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios.

–Hazme el amor, Daryl. –Susurró ella.

La cara de Daryl se transformó en ternura mezclado por la sorpresa y él elevó su mano hacia sus cabellos acariciándolos con dulzura. El ambiente de la habitación comenzó a cambiar a uno emocional e intenso que se hacía difícil respirar. Carol elevó la cabeza para encontrar la boca de Daryl, mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban entre sí. Sus bocas se fusionaron en un intenso beso, mientras sus lenguas empezaban a jugar, y gimieron por la intensidad del momento.

Daryl notó como sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle, ante esa sensación de amor y ternura que era mucho más poderosa que la lujuria. El cuerpo de él empezó a inclinarse sobre el de ella, guiando su espalda hacia el colchón, hasta quedar apoyada en la almohada. Se colocó encima de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron compartiendo una mirada llena de adoración y ternura.

El rostro de él se sonrojó con afecto, antes de que se inclinara para besarle de nuevo, mientras sintió en su cuerpo el hormigueo por la pasión.

Daryl cruzó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Carol, tirando hacia arriba suavemente de la camiseta y dejando el sujetador blanco de encaje a la vista. Buscó el broche y con rapidez lo desabrochó dejando sus pechos desnudos ante su vista. Carol se sentó en la cama, dejando que Daryl admirara su cuerpo mientras sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su mirada.

Instintivamente, los ojos de ella viajaron hacia sus pantalones notando su erección y Carol sintió un placer en su entrepierna al sentirse deseada. Con rapidez, Daryl le desnudó dejándola solamente con sus bragas de encaje, mientras sus ojos se clavaron en esa parte del cuerpo con avidez. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le quitó su camisa por encima de su cabeza.

Daryl respiró con intensidad cuando atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo en un tierno y suave abrazo, mientras sus pezones rozaron su pecho.

-Eres increíble… -susurró él antes de besarla de nuevo mientras le envolvía entre sus brazos, gimiendo suavemente ante el roce de la piel.

Sus bocas se abrieron dejando paso a su lengua para explorar la boca del otro con intensidad, mientras las manos de él encontraron sus pechos, ahuecándolos con suavidad. Se separó de su rostro para poder mirarlos y cepilló sus dedos sobre sus pezones arrugados por la pasión. Carol gimió suavemente mientras él se dedicaba a jugar con ellos con lujuria, antes de que él se inclinó hacia delante, llevándolo uno de ellos a su boca.

Ella acarició sus cabellos, mientras Daryl se dedicaba a saborear y lamer sus pechos haciendo que ella gimiera. La pasión encendía el cuerpo de Carol, que empezaba a estar demasiado excitada para soportar nada más. Ella se inclinó hacia él y desabrochó los pantalones de Daryl, ayudándole a quitárselos de su cuerpo, quedándose en calzoncillos.

Él gimió contra sus pezones, cuando ella deslizó su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Daryl se separó de su pezón para ayudar a quitarse la ropa interior quedándose desnudo, y entonces, Carol empezó a acariciarle. Los gemidos de él empezaron a ser más contundentes, mientras solo podía mirar las bragas que se había formado una mancha por la humedad. Daryl tiró suavemente a un lado la tela húmeda dejando a la vista su entrepierna brillante y húmeda por la excitación.

La respiración de Daryl se aceleró antes de que tirara de su ropa interior hacia fuera de su cuerpo, quedando totalmente desnuda. Carol pudo sentir el aliento de Daryl contra su piel, cuando él se desplazó hacia abajo, y él le dio un suave beso por debajo de su ombligo, aunque volvió a sentarse delante de ella permitiendo que ella volviera a acariciarle.

Daryl utilizó sus manos para separar sus pliegues, antes de encontrar su clítoris y empezó a acariciar suavemente con su dedo. Carol gimió de placer mientras Daryl se dedicó a explorar con suavidad, acariciando de arriba abajo, frotando por todas las partes, hasta que finalmente fue hasta su hendidura y adentró un dedo en lo más profundo.

-Oh, dios mío, Daryl-. Exclamó Carol.

Desde su posición, ella observó su rostro justo cuando él deslizó un segundo dedo en su interior, enterrándolos hasta los nudillos. Con su pulgar, Daryl acariciaba su clítoris mientras continuaba con su incesante movimiento en su interior, mientras los retorcía dentro de ella. Cuando Daryl miró a Carol, ésta le miraba con adoración mezclado con excitación, mientras sus miradas mantuvieron el contacto visual en esa conexión profunda mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro.

Daryl rompió el contacto visual para inclinarse hacia delante, e incapaz de resistirse a la vista que tenía enfrente de él le lamió de arriba abajo, su lengua deslizándose en círculos, dentro y fuera mientras le hacia el amor con la boca. Carol lanzaba suaves gemidos mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por esa gloriosa sensación.

Y cuando empezaba a ser demasiado intenso, Daryl se trasladó encima de su cuerpo, encima de ella, encontrando su boca para besarle con frenesí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo mientras le besaba la boca y el cuello, mientras el hormigueo de su cuerpo les invadió.

Daryl se empezó a levantar y ella frunció el ceño.

–Voy a buscar un condón. –aclaró besándole, pero para su sorpresa le agarró del brazo frenándole.

–No hace falta. –Murmuró ella–. Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas por los dolores menstruales.

Daryl pestañeó sabiendo que significaba aquello, ella confiaba plenamente en él como para tener relaciones sin condón, y porque hasta ahora, su relación era solo sexual. Pero ahora cambiaba todo.

Daryl volvió a posarse encima de ella, tendido encima de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos ahuecaban ambas mejillas, colocando su boca encima de la suya, mientras podía sentir la humedad contra su erección desnuda. Ella cerró la distancia para besarle suavemente mientras vio una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Daryl.

Daryl se colocó directamente en su entrada, y movió sus caderas empujándolas hasta que poco a poco se hundió en su interior, mientras ambos gimieron por esa sensación tan indescriptiblemente placentero. Por un instante Daryl se quedó quieto disfrutando de esa hermosa sensación, antes de que comenzara a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo, mientras sus ojos se cerraron, como rehenes de esa sensación más poderosa y hermosa del mundo cuando él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. No había nada entre ellos a excepción del calor y el amor.

Empezó a moverse más fuerte, mientras Carol se quedó arañando sus dedos en la almohada y gimiendo sintiendo que iba a explotar cada vez que él se adentraba en ella.

Daryl escuchó su nombre en su boca, cuando él se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, tiró de ella para quedar sentados en la cama, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos, al tiempo que escuchaban el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar entre sí, mezclado con los latidos de sus corazones. La mezcla de amor y lujuria irresistible hacía de su encuentro tan intenso que ambos empezaban a estar agotados emocionalmente.

Daryl siguió adentrándose en su interior, pero al tiempo, bajó el cuerpo de Carol a la cama mientras él siguió adentrándose en ella a un ritmo constante, profundo y amoroso mientras sus ojos se conectaron juntos. Él buscó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, apretándolos cariñosamente entre ellos mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras le hacia el amor, mientras los minutos pasaban de largo.

Y con las manos entrelazadas, la mirada azulada mirando profundamente a los ojos cristalinos de ella, ambos se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la conexión más profunda que jamás habían sentido.

Intensos minutos después, Carol se dejó llevar, lanzando un grito de placer mientras se abrazaba fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, y estremeciéndose de placer sin aliento. Ver el rostro de Carol romperse de esa manera y la sensación de apretarse a su alrededor hizo que Daryl explotara dentro de ella, mientras que entre gemidos él buscó su boca para darle un profundo beso.

* * *

Ella estaba entretenida repasando las líneas del tatuaje que él tenía en su antebrazo, mientras solo se escuchaba el maullido de su gata y la música que aun seguía sonando en el salón, aunque era prácticamente imperceptible. Los labios de Daryl reposaban en su frente dándole un suave beso, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento. Él giró el rostro para mirar a la mesita de noche donde vio el despertador de Carol. Las 18:49h.

–No quiero irme, pero debería. –Confesó él–. Mi madre me va a matar como llegue tarde. Odia que sea impuntual. –Se lamentó él. Carol arrugó los labios lamentándose, antes de darle un suave beso en la clavícula, y entonces se separó de su cuerpo para que pudiera levantarse.

–Dúchate si quieres. –Sugirió ella.

–Sí, me vendría bien. ¿Te duchas conmigo? –Preguntó Daryl y ella negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces llegarás tarde seguro. –Daryl sonrió ante sus palabras pues sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Carol se levantó de la cama se puso la bata de algodón que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, y se ató el cinturón. Se dirigió al baño para prestarle una toalla a Daryl.

–No tardo, –anunció él mientras le daba un suave beso.

–Daryl… vas a llegar tarde. –Dijo Carol, intentando separarse de él cuando notó sus manos repasar su cuerpo hasta acariciarle el trasero.

El hombre masculló una maldición y se adentró en el baño mientras Carol se entretuvo poniéndole comida a su gata. Daryl salió del baño con los cabellos mojados minutos más tarde y con la toalla anudada a sus caderas, y se dedicó a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Daryl apareció en el salón poniéndose la camisa sobre su cabeza.

–Hey, ¿por qué no te vienes? –sugirió cuando se acercó a Carol.

–¿Con tu familia? –Preguntó incrédula, al tiempo que Daryl se encogió de hombros, mientras se recolocaba bien la camisa.

–Sí, mi madre estaría encantada de conocerte. –Daryl pasó la toalla por los cabellos para secárselos.

–Daryl… no creo que sea el mejor día. Tú me dijiste que hacía muchos años que no pasabais juntos tu cumpleaños. Creo que querrán pasar el día contigo. No con una desconocida. –Razonó ella.

Daryl sabía que tenía parte de razón, pero a él le hubiera encantado poder tenerla con él en su cumpleaños junto a su familia. Una parte de él quería que su familia le conociera. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse y dejar las presentaciones para otro día. Volvió a mirar la hora, y debía salir ya sino quería recibir una reprimenda por haber llegado tarde. Agarró el libro firmado para su madre, el videojuego, y se dispuso a irse. Carol le acompañó hasta la puerta, dónde ella peinó sus cabellos rubios despeinados, y le sonrió antes de que él se inclinara para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios, prometiéndole que se verían al día siguiente.

* * *

–¡Llegas tarde! –Masculló su sobrina en voz alta cuando ésta le abrió la puerta. La adolescente se había vestido para la ocasión, un vestido azul marino y debidamente peinada.

–¡Solo 2 minutos tarde! –se quejó él. –Por cierto, estás muy guapa –Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, antes de estrecharla en su abrazo.

–¡Felicidades! –Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo. –¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó su sobrina al ver el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

–Después os lo explico, –justo cuando vio a su madre aparecer al final del pasillo preparada para irse a cenar con su hijo. Ella también estaba muy guapa. Daryl se adelantó para besar a su madre quien no pudo evitar soltar su ya típica frase "¡No me puedo creer lo mayor que estás ya!"

Pusieron rumbo al restaurante y pocos minutos después ya estaban los tres sentados en su mesa reservada donde pidieron sus platos favoritos. Cuando el camarero se fue, Daryl le tendió el libro a su madre.

–Esto es para ti, mamá. –Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de ambas mujeres.

–¿Pero es tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué haces regalando tú? –Le recriminó su sobrina mientras Daryl se encogió de hombros sonriéndoles.

-Ha sido un regalo inesperado. –Dijo él justo cuando Roxanne agarró el libro y lo observó detenidamente.

–¿Y esto porqué, hijo? –Preguntó ella visiblemente emocionada. Daryl iba a hablar pero su sobrina se adelantó.

–Abuela, mira. Está dedicado. –Le advirtió la adolescente, al ver un escrito en la primera pagina. Y se dedicaron a leer esa hermosa dedicatoria.

 _Querida Roxanne, gracias por ser tan fiel a mis novelas y espero que disfrute de este libro también. Sé muy poco de usted, pero lo que Daryl me ha contado, me ha hecho ver lo fuerte que es, y debe estar orgullosa del trabajo que ha hecho al criar a sus hijos. Un placer tener una lectora como usted y espero poder conocerla pronto,_

 _Con amor, Nancy Payton_

–¿Conoces a Nancy Payton? –preguntó incrédula. Daryl asintió. –¿Y le has hablado sobre mí? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

–Mi compañera de trabajo es en realidad Nancy Payton. Aunque su nombre real es Carol. –Confesó finalmente.

–¿Nos estás _troleando_? –dijo la adolescente, mientras Daryl negaba con la cabeza.

–Pues dile que no vuelva a llamarme de usted. –Daryl se rió dando un sorbo al vino–. Aunque estaré encantada de conocerla. –Anunció la mujer con una sonrisa.

–Se lo diré. Le había propuesto para venir hoy, pero ella ha preferido otro día. –Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí confundidas y entonces, los ojos de Khloe se abrieron de golpe.

–¿Estás saliendo con ella? –Preguntó la adolescente con rapidez al atar cabos.

–Sí. –Confirmó Daryl, al tiempo que empezó a explicarle su relación, aunque omitió sus primeros encuentros.

Le contó sobre su infancia: que había vivido en casas de acogidas sin familia, y lo poco que sabía de ella, aunque prefirió no contarle lo de Teddy. Su madre mostró cierta empatía cuando le contó que había sido huérfana y regañó a Daryl por no haberla invitado en Navidad.

–No quiso, la invité para las fiestas, pero se negó. –dijo rápidamente antes de que su madre siguiera regañándole. –Además en ese momento nuestra relación era algo extraña.

–Vamos, que sois _follamigos_. –Preguntó Khloe con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos adultos le miraran. –¿Qué? Es lo que se lleva ahora.

–No… No, exactamente. –Respondió él.

–Ósea que sí. –Dijo Khloe.

–Dejemos eso, ¿vale? Ahora estamos empezando una relación.

-¿Ahora? –Repitió su sobrina burlándose de su tío.

-¡Para, Khloe!

Roxanne observó a su hijo, quien sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que realmente parecía muy feliz con en esa nueva relación.

–¿Cómo estás tú? –Preguntó su madre, sorprendiendo a Daryl. –¿Eres feliz con ella?

–Aún es pronto, mamá… pero así es. Estoy muy feliz. –Daryl medio sonrió avergonzado por admitir sus sentimientos delante de su familia. Miró a su sobrina que estaba sonriendo ante las palabras de él.

–Quiero conocerla. –Anunció Roxanne–. Hazle saber que será bienvenida a nuestra casa cada vez que quiera.

–Eso le diré. Gracias, mamá.

Y tras esto disfrutaron de una divertida, entrañable y amorosa comida en familia.

* * *

Mientras dejaba a Nala suelta, Daryl agarró el teléfono móvil para buscar el wasap de Carol. Mandó un discreto mensaje para preguntarle si le apetecía hacer algo aquella tarde. A pesar de que se habían cruzado brevemente en los pasillos de la escuela, no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto aquel día. Rápidamente, ella le contestó y le dijo que sí. Tras indicarle que estaba en la playa, ya que estaba paseando a Nala, Carol dijo que se pasaría.

Casi 10 minutos después, Daryl vio como el coche de Carol aparcaba a unos metros de ellos. Al notar la presencia de Carol, Nala salió corriendo hacia la mujer. Ella se arrodilló para acariciar a la perrita quien se dedicó a lamer sus mejillas mientras Carol se reia y evitaba que le lamiera sus labios.

A paso rápido, Daryl se acercó a ellas. Carol se levantó y sonrió al hombre justo cuando éste se inclinó hacia ella y le besó suavemente en los labios.

–¿Quieres pasear un poco o ir a tomar algo? –Preguntó Daryl.

–No, aquí está perfecto. –Dijo admirando como el sol empezaba a esconderse tras el horizonte. –Hacía tiempo que no venía aquí… –Recordó, pues la última vez se habían encontrado casualmente. Carol vio como Daryl lanzó una pelota y Nala salió directa tras ella, mientras la arena se levantaba.

–¿Sueles venir?

–Antes venia más. Me ayuda a desconectar. –Daryl se adelantó un poco, antes de que ambos se sentaran en la playa de cara al mar mientras el azulado del cielo iba ganando terreno a la luz.

Daryl apoyó sus codos contra sus rodillas, antes de girar el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió, se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos instantes solo roto por las olas chocar contra la orilla.

–¿Cómo fue la cena ayer?

–Genial. A mi madre le encantó el libro. Y me dijo que te dijera que eres bienvenida a casa cuando quieras. –Carol sonrió agradecida–. Aunque me llevé una bronca por no haberte invitado en Navidad.

La pelirroja se rió por las palabras de él.

–Entonces, ¿le has contado sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre lo que tenemos? –Él entrecerró los ojos confuso y preocupado por la pregunta. Al mismo tiempo que Nala se acercaba a él para que le tirara la pelota.

–Sí, claro… deduje que con lo que pasó ayer, pues yo podía decirlo. –Daryl lanzó la pelota y Nala salió corriendo.

–Claro que puedes decirlo. –Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

–Quiero decir… –siguió hablando él. –Lo nuestro, va en serio, ¿no? No es solo sexo, ¿verdad? ¿No somos amigos con derechos, ni historias de esas? –Preguntó indeciso–. Estamos juntos. Como una pareja, ¿verdad?

Carol vio la duda en el rostro de él, pues parecía temeroso de haber interpretado mal lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y sobre todo, quería dejar claro que lo que habían hablado hace tiempo sobre que su relación era solo sexo, eso había cambiado. Ella entendió a la perfección que quería decir.

–Daryl, mantengo lo que dije ayer. Yo quiero intentarlo, quiero dejarme llevar y ver qué sucede entre nosotros. Pero sí, Daryl, va muy en serio. Te lo dije, yo estoy cansada de luchar contra esto o contra mí misma. –Dijo–, aunque no sé qué ocurrirá con el consejo.

–A la mierda el consejo. –masculló él. –Decidan lo que decidan, tú y yo vamos a estar juntos. Nadie debería impedírnoslo.

–Piensas dejar la escuela, ¿no? –Él asintió. –¿Y si después lo nuestro no funciona?

–Al menos no me quedaré con la duda de no haberlo intentado. –Ella asintió aun no muy convencida. –Es mi decisión. –Matizó ante sus dudas.

–No me gusta. –Dijo ella. –Espero no tener que llegar a esa situación.

–Ni a mí. Es divertido verte por los pasillos, o encontrarnos en la sala del material. –dijo él elevando las cejas, Carol le miró viendo su mirada picara y negó con la cabeza.

–¡Para! –Carol le dio un codazo, antes de que él le rodeara con su abrazo para acercarle a él y besar su mejilla. Ella se apoyó contra su cuerpo, antes de que inconscientemente buscara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos.

–Nunca había hecho nada igual… –confesó Carol–. Ni siquiera se me ocurriría…

–Ni yo tampoco. Hemos hecho muchas locuras. –Daryl acarició sus hombros mientras se miraban, aunque parecía divertido. –Pero no me arrepiento de nada. –Carol soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. –Es la verdad. Fueron momentos muy locos, es cierto, pero no voy a negar que no los disfrutara. Y mucho. –Daryl se lamió los labios recordando algunos de esos momentos que habían pasado juntos. –¿Tú te arrepientes? –Carol le miro y negó.

–No.

Nala apareció con la pelota y en esta ocasión, fue Carol quien se la tiró y ella fue detrás.

–Pero cada vez que pienso en lo que hicimos en la sala de informática o en la sala de materiales... Si alguien nos llega a ver… –Se lamentó Carol.

–Nadie lo hizo. –Carol se rio por la expresión de su cara.

–¡No! Oye, a partir de ahora: en mi casa, en tu casa o en cualquier otro sitio… menos en el trabajo.

–¿En cualquier otro sitio? –preguntó él arqueando las cejas interesado por su respuesta. –¿Cuáles sitios son esos? –Carol sonrió ante su mirada lasciva.

–Tengo algunos en mente. –Dijo ella manteniendo el misterio.

–¿A sí? Pues ya me lo harás saber. –Él se inclinó hacia sus labios mientras le susurraba suavemente. Ella sonrió antes de devolver ese ansiado beso.

–Por supuesto. –Poco a poco fueron estirándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar tumbados en la arena, mientras se besaban. –Quizá la playa sea uno de esos sitios… –. Susurró contra su oreja.

Escuchó un gemido por parte de él, y entonces, Daryl levantó la mirada para ver si había alguien más en la playa que ya empezaba a quedar a oscuras. Pero de pronto, sintieron el peso de algo encima de ellos, puesto que Nala le había parecido divertido e intentaba subirse a la espalda de Daryl.

–¿Nala? ¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó Daryl con una sonrisa, mientras Carol empezó a reír dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sus cabellos quedaron esparcidos por la arena. Y él aprovechó para besar su sonrisa, aunque pronto la lujuria les invadió.

* * *

–Menos mal que no nos ha visto nadie, –dijo Carol saliendo del ascensor del apartamento de Daryl. –Nos podrían haber detenido por exhibicionismo.

–Es que vaya ideas tienes. –Contestó Daryl con una sonrisa, mientras Carol abría la boca ofendida.

–Pues yo no te he escuchado quejarte de mi idea precisamente… –Su tono sugerente hizo que Daryl negara con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

–¡Creo que tengo arena en sitios innombrables! –Soltó Daryl con malestar mientras se rascaba el trasero debido al roce de alguna arenilla en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Carol empezó a reírse a carcajadas rememorando lo que acababa de ocurrir en la playa; habían hecho el amor allí y había sido un desastre, habían acabado llenos de arena, y no había sido la mejor experiencia pues había sido incómodo.

–No te rías, ¡es la verdad! –Masculló él, mientras abría la puerta y Nala entró corriendo al interior, Daryl agarró a Carol por la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en venganza de que ella se riera de él. La puerta se cerró de un portazo mientras ellos seguían parados en mitad del recibidor en una guerra de cosquillas.

–Dios mío, Daryl ¡para! –Masculló entre risas. –¡Para! Por favor, –Suplicó mientras intentaba respirar. Y entonces, él aprovechó la ocasión para besar su cuello y paró.

–Pues no te rías de mí y de mi culo lleno de arena–, masculló él.

Carol intentó aguantarse la risa pero de pronto, volvió a reírse con una sonora carcajada.

–¡Maldita seas!–, dijo él con una media sonrisa, mientras la agarró en brazos y aun riéndose, la llevó a la cama, antes de que los besos borraran las risas para transformarlos en gemidos.

Una hora más tarde, tras haber hecho el amor en la comodidad de su cama, y tras ducharse, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá mientras comían una pizza y veían una película. En ese momento, el teléfono de ella sonó, y se levantó yendo en busca del aparato, mientras Nala seguía sus pasos.

–Hola Andrea. –Daryl observó a la mujer quien se paseaba por su casa únicamente con la camiseta de _Queen_ que le había prestado y que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Como un tonto la observó mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado.

–¿Y cuándo sería? –Carol escuchaba atentamente lo que la otra persona tenía que decirle. –Está bien. […] El 28 de febrero. Perfecto […] ¿Qué pasa? [..] Andrea te dije que no quería hacerlo. […] Está bien ya hablaremos. […] Hasta otra.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Daryl cuando colgó la llamada y ella dejó el móvil encima de la mesa del comedor.

–El 28 de febrero sale a la venta mi nuevo libro: " _La mujer rebelde_ ". –Anunció ella llevando la copa de vino a la boca. Daryl sonrió abiertamente.

–¡Felicidades! –Dijo Daryl estrechándole entre sus brazos-. ¿No estás contenta? –Preguntó al ver que no correspondía a su alegría.

–Sí… pero la editorial me está presionando para que haga la presentación. Desde que ocurrió lo de Teddy no he hecho ninguna presentación. Y eso significa dejar mi anonimato para siempre.

Carol suspiró y miró con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

–Quizá es el momento de dejar todo atrás, y mostrar quien es Nancy Payton en realidad, -susurró Daryl. –Puede que sea el momento de dejar de esconderse.

Daryl admiró a la mujer quien parecía estar en un mar de dudas sobre qué hacer. Pero entonces tras unos segundos en silencio, ella le miró y sonrió.

-Gracias, Daryl.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él confundido.

-Por todo. –Respondió Carol antes de inclinarse y besar con suavidad sus labios.

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **¡Aquí tenéis mi regalo de Navidad algo atrasado! Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Mil gracias a Susana por sus consejos, ánimos y por tus palabras. Y mil gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Sus comentarios animan mucho.**

 **¡Espero que estén pasando unas felices fiestas y espero que tengan una gran entrada de año!**

 **Feliz año a todos**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


End file.
